Plan repopulation
by Gothicpug
Summary: On their way back to Frieza's ship, young Prince Vegeta, his personal body guard Nappa and their low class comrade Raditz force their way onto the ship of a warlord, only to find he's keeping a lone female Saiyan as a pet. Raditz/OC Nappa/OC Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Through the darkness of space, three round pods hurtled their way from the debris left behind the destruction of yet another planet.

The the male Saiyans, the young prince Vegeta, this bodyguard, Nappa and a low level Saiyan known as Raditz made their way back toward the mother ship of their reptilian like overlord, Frieza.

"Whoa! I can't believe how quickly we finished that one!" Nappa, a large man with a bald head and a thin fu manchu style mustache laughed and cheered, his actions rocking his space pod in mid flight.

"Calm down Nappa..." This prince said calmly through his own scouter to his body guard. Vegeta was only young, no older then 18. Thirteen years back, his father, also Vegeta, had ruled over a planet of their very own. He'd inherited his father's tall, spiky hair and stern expression and could very well have been ruling that same planet, had it not been destroyed by a meteor all those years ago.

"If he hits my pod and knocks me off course, I'll be so pissed." Raditz growled to Vegeta over the line. Raditz was from a low class family. His father and mother had both been low power levels and naturally, it had passed on down to him. Unlike the refined prince he traveled with, Raditz was rude and crude, but unlike Nappa, he wasn't stupid. Being so low classed, he had become a target for the other two, who poked and prodded fun at him about his low power level. It bothered him for years and Nappa's occasional jibe made his blood boil, but generally, Vegeta had lost interest in making fun of him, meaning Nappa had also.

"And?" Nappa grunted through their scouters. "Whatcha gonna do?" He challenged the lower leveled Saiyan.

_"I'll_ punish you Nappa..." Vegeta interjected, much to Raditz's relief. Nappa was an Elite fighter and years of challenging the older man had taught Raditz that he wouldn't win. _**EVER.**_

"S-Sorry Vegeta..." Nappa stumbled quietly. The Prince wasn't in the habit of showing off his power. He liked to surprise people. And Surprise them he did. Even at a tender age, Vegeta was easily able to over power Nappa, giving his body guard a great sense of respect and fear of the boy.

"So you should be." He said matter-a-factly. "You can't fight each other in the middle of space. At least wait until we get back to Frieza's ship to do it."

"So we're definitely are heading back there then?" Raditz's voice asked. It was painfully obvious he wouldn't like the answer.

"For now. Yes." Vegeta told him with a cool tone. He heard both his comrade's grunt and groan in disappointment.

Vegeta had been talking about escaping Frieza's grip for years. He was sure the reptile was to blame for the destruction of their home world and had convinced the other two men of the same.

Every mission they returned from, the Saiyan's hearts bled a little more.

"But...But we're early!" Nappa cried. "Surely there's something else we could do?!"

"I hate to say it, but Nappa's right. If we go back early, Zarbon will take away our rest days and give us another assignment." Raditz immediately backed up the other man. "Surely we can find something else to do Vegeta?"

In his own pod, the prince twitched. He could see their argument. He felt the same but he needed to keep on top of Frieza's plans. By taking on as may assignments as they could, the Saiyan's could see first hand what the evil lord was up to.

"You two are always whining..." He sneered through gritted teeth. He got no answer, he wasn't expecting one.

"Prince Vegeta..." A robotic voice came from the pods control panel in front of the prince, instantly taking his attention. "You are fast approaching an unknown ship. Request permission to dock, or continue to designated landing area?" It asked him.

A slow, mischievous grin crept over Vegeta's face and his fists tightened in a sudden rush of excitement.

"Well boys..." He purred through his scouter. "Looks like you get your wish after all..."

-oOo-

Vegeta was surprised how stupid other's could be when the pods were granted permission to land on the large ship without a second thought.

Once they were on it, Vegeta could suss out just what the ship was carrying or what course it was on and on his word, Nappa and Raditz would tear the place to bits.

All three pods hit the soft landing pads directly and after a moments pause, the doors lowered with a gentle hiss.

The ship was long, and red with many many windows. It was much larger then Frieza's and looked like it was carrying a lot of Cargo.

"It's just like one big playground." Nappa grinned after he'd stepped out from his pod.

"Not yet..." Vegeta hissed to him. "Wait till I say."

"Greetings!"

All three Saiyan's turned to see a large, round alien with a grey bead and Mohawk approaching them, followed by armed guards of the same race. His Armour was gleaming white, with shoulder protectors, a cape and a high collar. He wore many medals, all of which hung from his chest plate.

"I am warlord Gi and this is my great war ship!" He motioned to the ship itself.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at how welcome a warlord could be when caught in a good mood it seemed.

"We have been tracking you three for a while. You are Saiyans?"

"As if it's not painfully obvious." Vegeta smirked.

"You destroyed a planet not far from here, yes?" The warlord asked.

"Yep. Sure did!" Nappa beamed proudly.

"Then we'd like to reward you." The fat alien chuckled. "The inhabitance of the planet had been our greatest enemies for the longest time and I was heading there to destroy them myself. But it looks like you got there before me!"

The three Saiyans shared a look that should have warned the warlord and his men of the mistake they'd made by allowing the strangers onto their ship.

"So...This reward?" Raditz asked, his eyebrow cocked curiously as he looked back to the Warlord.

With the clap of his wrinkled purple hands, the warlord summoned a little girl, green in skin tone with bright blonde hair tied up tight on top of her head. She was bound at the ankles and wrists with a thick black metal chain and was wearing barely anything more then a tattered bit of white cloth. She was just about managing to carry a large bag, no doubt full of gold or some other currency.

Vegeta wasn't even slightly interested.

Stepping out of his pod, his arms crossed over his chest, he strolled up to and around the purple aliens, smirking when the little green girl cowered in his shadow.

"We're not interested in your reward..." He said frankly. Nappa had followed after him, and stepped past the prince to grab the girl by the jaw. She gave a frightened squeal and dropped the bag, which exploded with glittering gems. He chuckled cruelly as he squeezed her jaw, her green flesh immediately bruising under his giant fingers.

"We want your ship." Vegeta said just above a whisper as he watch Nappa's rough "affections".

Raditz couldn't hold back the roar of laughter than ripped free of his person as the Warlord paled.

"My...My ship?" He suddenly bristled once he's regained his tongue.

Before more could be said, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind one of the closest armed man, grabbing his head and with the flick of his wrist, turned it until it popped off and blood spurted like a fountain.

There was a collective gasp and before the Warlord could turn away from Vegeta, Raditz was behind the armed man to his left his fist already forced through the man's Armour and straight through his chest, his heart still beating and pumping blood in Raditz's open hand.

"No!" The warlord's purple skin was more white with the shock. "S-stop!"

"How about no?" Vegeta sneered and fired a blast that turned another four men to dust.

"I'll give you anything!" Warlord Gi cried desperately.

"We want your ship, you dumb shit!" Nappa yelled, yanking the green girl off her feet and kissing her roughly. She struggled fruitlessly, hammering her tiny fists on his chest and face. It seemed to work, Nappa beginning to pull back...her tongue between his teeth.

With a firm bite on her tongue, Nappa sharply turned his head and tore her tongue from her mouth.

Her blood ran down his chin, neck and chest plate and the girl gurgled as she choked on her own blood.

"N-no!" The purple alien yelped. "Anything else!? Anything! Money, women, food and drink!"

As if on cue, Nappa's stomach growled so loudly it caused everyone to pause. He dropped the girl, licking her blood away from his lips and rubbed his tummy.

"I am hungry Vegeta..."

The Saiyan prince could have kicked his body guard over the edge of the landing platform in anger.

"F-food?" The Warlord smiled in relief. "We have so much of that! great quantities of everything!" He laughed hysterically in fear.

Vegeta rubbed his temples, his head robbing with his rage. "You really want a lunch break _now _Nappa?" He snarled through his teeth.

The taller, older man gave a slightly sheepish look. "Maybe a little..."

"This... this way!" The Warlord said hurriedly, heading back into the ship. "Please! Have as much as you wish!" And with that began barking at whoever he passed.

The Saiyans followed silently behind him, the prince visibly seething.

-oOo-

The Saiyan's ate to their hearts contentment, Nappa even taking a bite out of one of the slave girls that was serving the food.

When she screamed in horror and ran back to the kitchens, the three laughed and continued to eat.

"If you're gonna insist on eating the serving girls Nappa, we're gonna end up going to get our own food..." Raditz spat through a mouthful of meat.

"Speak for yourself..." Vegeta grunted while gnawing a bone.

"Ah a ship this size, I'm sure they got plenty of broads to take care of us, y'know what I mean?" Nappa laughed, nudging the younger Raditz who gave him a disgusted look.

Behind them, the kitchen doors swung open and another stream of women entered the room in a flurry. They placed down new plates of food and took away the old, empty plates. Nappa slowed his chewing to watch the girl closest to him as she worked.

Just like the other women, she was small and wearing nothing but a torn white cloth dress that finished about mid thigh and was tied over one shoulder.

one big change though, was the pale skin and black hair, which had been dreadlocked and was tied loosely with one of the side dreads. The irises of her eyes were white and the pupils mere slits.

and the tail, which wrapped around her waist.

Needless to say, Nappa nearly choked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl screamed as Nappa grasped her firmly by the waist and forced her onto his lap. Around them, the other girls watched on in horror, all scattering and running for cover.

On his lap, the Saiyan girl struggled hard. Nappa chuckled darkly and took a strong hold of her jaw, forcing her to face Vegeta and Raditz.

"Lookit Vegeta! Look what our host is keeping locked up on this ship!" He cruelly smirked.

Vegeta, not one to be rushed, chewed his food slowly before glancing up, his expression cold and uninterested. That soon changed however and he dropped the leg he'd been chewing on in shock. The meat hit the plates on the table with a clang and almost knocked over his goblet of wine.

Raditz, who'd been watching for the very beginning sat silently, his hands pressed to the table top as he lent forward a little to see the girl better.

"would ya believe it! A Saiy-...!"

The Girl wrenched her head free and clamped her fangs down on Nappa's hand.

He didn't react at first, but soon turned red in the face before finally howling in pain and throwing the girl from his hit the edge of the table, the impact splitting the side of her head open before hitting the floor with a growl of pain.

"You little bitch!" Nappa was up from his seat in a flash, cradling his hand which was red and throbbing and displaying the puncture marks left by her teeth.

Before the girl could stop her head from swimming, he was over her, leering down at her with a crazed look in his eye. "I'm gonna knock out all those pretty white teeth o'yours, so you don't do that again!" He sneered down at her.

"Nappa!?" Vegeta snarled with anger, slamming his fists on the table. "Enough!"The burly Saiyan froze immediately, every muscle tensing and jerking as he tried to restrain himself. Behind him, Vegeta slowly sank back down in his seat again, watching his comrade with dark eyes. "If you break her, what good is this new discovery?" He asked quietly, resting his chin on his knuckles as he watched.

"I...er...right, sorry Vegeta..." Nappa stammered. His eye twitched with pent up anger as he spared the young girl one last glance before returning to his seat beside Raditz.

"Nicely handled..." Raditz grunted to him as he sat down.

"Shut up low class..." Nappa snapped back, grabbing at a bowl of noodles. Food would definitely help him to relax.

"Girl..." Vegeta called across the table to the Saiyan girl still on the floor, trying to stop her head bleeding further. "Stand..." He commanded simply.

She didn't stand straight away, a fact that both irritated and pleased the prince. It was a perfect example of Saiyan stubbornness. But she eventually stood, proving she still had respect for her betters. Vegeta smirked.

When she was on her feet again, he and Raditz eyed her closely, Nappa doing his best at ignoring her.

She couldn't be much older then seventeen her body not yet fully grown into its curves, but she was well built. She was a little lithe compared to muscularly built women of Vegeta-sei, but the prince put that down to her no doubt poor diet and lack of training while living on the Warlord's ship. But her hips and burst were filling out just enough to convince him that she'd be perfectly suitable for birthing children.

Perfect.

"What's your name?" He asked lowly.

Her mouth went to open but the voice that answered the prince was not her's.

"Her name's Arrah." The Warlord appeared in the kitchen doorway, strolling toward the table and rounding it to slip an arm around the little Saiyan's shoulders possessively. All three male saiyans watched the girl twitch and ball her fists in anger at the touch, but remain silent and still otherwise.

"I was talking to the girl..." Vegeta spat venomously.

"The girl doesn't speak..." The Warlord replied without a missed beat. "She knows better then to do so."

Raditz looked to Vegeta, unsure of what to think. The prince glanced back before his attention returned to the Warlord and his Monkey pet.

"We found her ship floating aimlessly through space many years back. Turns out she'd just come back from destroying a planet that your kind had sent her to as a baby. As required, she'd done the job and started the journey back to your planet, only to find it destroyed " He told them, his hand fondling the tie of Arrah's dress.

"She's told you a lot, considering you said she doesn't speak." Raditz scowled, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Oh she speaks!" The Warlord laughed, his hand moving from her shoulder, down her back and to her ass. "She just knows not to, as all my girls do. They are there for my pleasure." He purred, looking down at the girl in his grasp. Her eye twitched again and her jaw visibly clenched, but she remained silent.

"Y'know..." Nappa started, licking his fingers and lips of the juices from his meal. "One day, she's gonna tear out your heart and eat it in front of you..." He said frankly.

He paused for dramatic effect, all three Saiyan's smirking as Nappa's words sank in.

"You can see it in her eyes..."

The Warlord released his grip on Arrah, stepping back away from her, more then a little taken aback by the statement.

"Especially if you've violated her..." Raditz drawled, watching the alien in amusement.

"I-I've done no such thing!" The Warlord Gi blurted.

"I thought she was there for your pleasure?" Vegeta asked with a mock coyness.

"My slave girls are!" The Warlord continued to blurt, his eyes darting from Arrah to the three men at his table. "But this one can't be handled. She's wild! Feral I tell you!"

"She senses your weakness...like we all do." Raditz snorted. "You act the big I AM but you've got a dangerous pet there..."

"I suggest you give her to us." Vegeta yawned, as if uninterested once more.

The Warlord suddenly surged forward, slamming his hands, open palm, down on the table.

"No!" He bellowed. "Too far! You barge in here, demand my ship, my food. This monkey is mine! I've put up with too much of her shit to just let her..."

As quickly as he'd exploded, Gi shrank back again as Nappa stood from the table, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Monkey, huh?" He grinned, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Now now Nappa..." Vegeta smirked, watching with some sick glee. "Don't jump to any assumptions. I'm sure the man didn't mean what he said...and I hope for his sake, he apologises." The Prince urged the Warlord discreetly. Personally though, he was hoping the man would use that over blown ego to try and stand up to Nappa. it had been a long time since he'd seen Nappa tear someone's throat out with his teeth.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." The Warlord said hurried, laughing nervously at the Saiyan towering over him. "So so sorry. I meant nothing by it, slip of the tongue is all..." He rambled desperately.

"Nappa, when you're done with scaring the shit out of him, bring the girl here." Vegeta instructed, picking at one of the nearby empty plates in front of him.

Gi practically collapsed to the floor in relief as Nappa turned away, his hand snaking out to clutch Arrah's arm.

"C'mere." He grunted as she began to struggle again.

"Let go!" She unexpectedly snarled and hit Nappa's wrist with enough force to nearly spin the bigger man.

"ARRGGH!" The bald Saiyan yelped, clutching his wrist. "Goddamn bitch!"

"Ah Nappa... Is this reminiscent of all those years on Vegeta-sei? Even there no woman wanted you to touch them." Raditz mocked from his lounging position at the table.

"Fuck you fur ball!" The older man yelled.

"We've been there and I've already told you. You're not my type." He replied without hesitation.  
With a growl full of hate and frustration Nappa grabbed Arrah rougher then the times before and threw her over his shoulder while she screamed and hammered her hands and elbows against his armoured back.

"Settle down brat..." He growled irritable as she struggled.

"Let me GO! Lemme go you bald pile of ape shit!" Arrah returned with force, attempting to elbow Nappa's head.

"Aww, she's even given you a pet name. That's sweet." Raditz cooed, getting up to follow Nappa and Vegeta from the room. They left Warlord Gi alone on the floor, crying with thanks that they'd spared him.

"She has some very colourful language..." Vegeta smiled while the three walked down the corridor.  
The little Saiyan girl screamed and bawled, spewing obscenities as they went.

"My my isn't she a little fighter?" Raditz chuckled and leant to poke her nose playfully, only to pull back when she lunged for his finger.

"She's a Saiyan..." Vegeta snorted. "She's just misdirecting her aggression."

The girl grumbled something quietly and growled. She glared daggers at Vegeta, who merely smirked in reply before turning to direct her defiant stare at Raditz.

"I don't think she likes us very much..." The long haired Saiyan commented flatly as he looked into her burning eyes.

"She hasn't got to like us!" Nappa laughed, his hand clapping against the girls ass, making her squeal and struggle again. "We don't like you Raditz. We're still stuck with you though."

Raditz's lips pulled back into a snarl and he was about to rip into the older man when Nappa turned off sharply and headed down another corridor.

"Where are we even going?" Vegeta questioned Nappa's suddenly change in direction.

"I'm tryin' to find us somewhere private..." Nappa mumbled, more to himself then the prince and Raditz.

"Turn right here, carry straight on, up the stairs at the end of the corridor, turn left again and then carry on walking..." Arrah grunted while trying to prop herself up against his back.

"Where's that lead?" Raditz asked, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"It leads straight up to the landing strip and straight off the edge!" She howled, kicking her legs furiously. "LET ME DOWN!"

"Ahaha, yea that's a good one..." Nappa chuckled, slapping her ass again.

The corridor was lined with doors, all of which where closed. Nappa pushed on a few, some were locked, some rooms where full of junk. The last few rooms however, appeared to be cabins for the Warlord's crew members.

Upon opening one door, he was greeted with an angry yell from a little red alien, who was sitting on a oversized mattress, reading a dirty magazine.

"This'll do!" Nappa chimed and grabbed the Alien by the collar of his armour before tossing him from the room and through the door of the room opposite.

"It smells funny in here..." Vegeta scowled, poking his head around the door before actually entering.

"Well that little red prick was jacking off in here...whatcha expect?" Nappa snorted a laugh and tossed Arrah down on the mattress. She immediately went to spring up and run, but Raditz barrelled into her and held her down by her shoulders.

She gnashed her teeth and snarled, her little hands desperately reaching for anything, including his tail...

"Oh no you don't!" He sneered and unwrapped the tail from around his waist, allowing it to swish free behind him and away from her hands.

Nappa grinned evilly and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Heeeeey, that's a good idea." He reached down and wrenched her lower body up into an arch before grabbing the base of her tail.

Instantly, Arrah went stiff like a board, her muscles twitching with the pain that shot through her body.

"Ah, no tail training. Makes our job so much easier..." Nappa purred, leering over at the girl who shivered and whimpered in pain.

"Don't hurt her too badly Nappa..." Vegeta suddenly loomed over them and Arrah eyes screwed themselves shut in readiness of what may come. "If we want her to be cooperative we need to be a little more...tender... in our approach."

"What do you want?!" She ground out, her teeth grinding together. The smirk spread across the pint sized princes face, the other two men holding her down grinning also.

"We'd like a word, maybe give you some helpful advice." Vegeta purred, pulling up an oil drum that had been stored in the corner of the room and sitting down gracefully, his legs crossed as well as his arms.

"You can let her go now. I don't want her thinking she's in trouble." He said absently to Nappa and Raditz. Both men took the hint and released Arrah, leaving her to scramble backward until her back hit the metal wall.

The two bigger men returned to their places either side of the prince, chuckling and eyeing her almost hungrily.

"As you already know..." Vegeta began. Carefully, he removed his scouter and polished the lens as he spoke. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed some years ago. It left three of us...or so we thought. " Just as carefully as he'd removed it, Vegeta replaced the piece of tech over his eye and pressed the button a few times. "We are the last of our kind. You are the last female. surely you can see where this is going?"

Arrah pulled her legs up to her chest and was watching silently from over her knees. She made no attempt to answer him and Vegeta shrugged at her lack of reply.

"We don't want to hurt you. But you surely see the importance of this discovery."

Arrah's eyes Darted from Vegeta to Nappa, and stayed there.

"Oh I'm sure she's thrilled...Just look at the look she's giving Nappa..." Raditz muttered with a snort.

"Shut it!" Nappa barked back.

"Both of you shut it!" Vegeta hissed firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta scowled at his long term body guard and comrade. "Perhaps you should remove yourself from the situation while we explain things Nappa..."

Nappa looked down at the prince blankly. He didn't catch on straight away and never did, so it took him a moment or two before his face wrinkled and he began to protest.

"But...But Vegeta!"

Vegeta's hand rose up to silence the bigger man before he could protest further. "That's my final decision Nappa. Go wait outside."

Fist clenched angrily and lips pulled into a snarl, Nappa's eyes narrowed down at an unfazed Vegeta.

"Now..." Vegeta insisted without looking at him.

Wordless, Nappa stalked around Vegeta and Raditz and out the door, slamming it behind him. He slammed it that hard, the handle came off in his hand and once outside, he tossed it down the corridor, denting the wall it clattered against.

Back inside, Vegeta watched the door, smirking at Nappa's cursing.

"Now..." His eyes dropped from the door to Arrah, still curled up against the wall. "Where were we?"

"You were about to explain the finer points I believe..." Raditz chuckled, propping himself up against a nearby wall.

"Ah yes..." Vegeta mumbled, fiddling with his gloves.

"I won't do it..."

Raditz and Vegeta looked up and toward the girl pressed up against the wall. She glared back at them, her tail swishing anxiously.

"I won't." She repeated quietly.

"We haven't proposed anything yet." Vegeta offered back quietly, his voice laced with his slowing building anger at the girls attitude. No Saiyan would be allowed to get away with telling him no.

"I know what you want. You don't have to say anything." She suddenly snapped before shying away again, covering her face with her arms.

Vegeta and Raditz looked back and forth at each other, a little bemused. Maybe they'd have to approach it differently.

"How about we work on it then?" Raditz finally smirked. Arrah peer over her arms at the taller Saiyan curiously.

"Can I come back in now?" Nappa's voice whined from the other side of the door and immediately Arrah hid her face. There was a irritable groan from both the prince and the lower class Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone :D Thank you to all of you that reviewed. Sorry to Demonic Host who went to read the third chapter, only to find there wasn't one yet (Well there is now so I hope you enjoy it :)) Please, keep reviewing, let me know what you think. Personally, this chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to, but I was sort of rushed for time. sorry again XP **

**Anyway, enjoy GP **

* * *

chapter 3

"When did you last eat?"

Vegeta motioned Raditz to open the door for Nappa, but not let him in. Raditz pushed on the door and blocked the doorway before the other man could step in.

Arrah didn't answer. She wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not. The guards on the Warlords ship would often tease the slave girls with food, or offer them extra rations in exchange for sexual favours. She hadn't fallen for it yet and didn't intend to ever, even with the new strangers.

"So your not going to answer me?" Vegeta's dark eyebrow cocked slightly in question.

She watched him from over her arms, but still refused to speak.

"Screw her then!" Nappa barked from outside. "Let's go finish our food!"

"It's not that simple Nappa..." Vegeta ground out through his teeth. "She'll need to be built up."

"Plumped up more like. I like something to hang onto." Raditz grumbled, glancing the girl over once more.

His words caused Arrah's heart to miss a beat. Her muscles froze and she felt her stomach drop out. So they were planning on raping her at some point. And unlike the Warlord, they weren't going to be put off by her fighting. They knew about her weakness. Her tail. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"either way, she'll need feeding." Vegeta sneered. "Whether we force feed her or not, she'll eat."

"Do we feed her here or in the hall?" Raditz asked.

"We'll take her with us to the hall. I want to rub it in Gi's face." Vegeta purred dangerously as he pushed his way past the taller men and out the door.

Nappa and Raditz looked at one another before looking back at Arrah.

"So...who's carrying her?" Nappa mumbled. Vegeta was already half way down the corridor and either didn't care enough to answer or hadn't heard him.

Muttering to one another quickly, Arrah watched in confusion as the two grown men played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be escorting her.

"Fuck! best of five!" Raditz yelped when he lost for the third time to Nappa's paper. The older man laughed and turned to follow after their prince.

"Not a chance pal!" He chuckled over his shoulder.

Raditz huffed out a breath heavily through his nose, his lips a tight, thin line. He looked over at the girl, still watching him warily.

"You going to come quietly?" He huffed, but made no move toward her. She remained silent, but he noticed a visible shudder she gave. "Alright. Fine." He bit and stalked toward her. She shuddered again as he reached for her, only to pause and crouch down in front of her.

Arrah tried to press herself up against the wall as hard as she could, trying to sink into it. This was the man that said she needed to be plumper because "He liked something to hang onto..." He was the last person she wanted to touch her... Even over the bald prick.

"Hey..." He breathed, his lips twitching into a slight smile. "You're safe now girl. You're back in the fold. You haven't got anything to fear now." His hand slowly moved toward her arm, ready to take a hold.

However, before he could, Arrah lashed out, like lightening, slapping him straight across his face so hard it broke the lens of his scouter and made his ears ring.

Before she could recoil or strike again, Raditz grabbed her upper arms and slammed her back against the metal wall. It wasn't the reaction he intended on, it was merely the reaction his body gave and his huge hands squeezed her skinny arms so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Arrah gave a cry of pain, tears welling up in her eyes. She struggled as best she could, but the pain was nearly as bad as when the bald man had grabbed her tail.

"Let go!" She cried, kicking her legs fruitlessly against his armoured abdomen.

"**NEVER** hit me again..._NEVER._" He hissed through his teeth, his muscles twitching. His vision was red and he could feel his restrain slipping.

"please..." She begged, tears rolling down her face. "Please stop! I'm sorry!"

Her pleading and weakening struggle did nothing to ease Raditz's grasp, but her tears... He blinked a couple of times, slowly at first before finally realising she was crying.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him and as quickly as he'd snatched her up, he released her and stood. He watched the girl crumple down the wall, her face in her hands as she cried with fear.

He wasn't sure what to think. His mind was racing, as well as his pulse. He'd killed women and girls like her for years. Before he was even her age. They cried and begged. It was normal, but seeing the little Saiyan girl, the only Saiyan girl left, sobbing at his feet made his skin crawl. What the fuck was up with him?

Raking his hands through his thick black hair and then bringing one to his mouth to chew on his nails, Raditz turned from her and paced a little before finally heading for the door.

"Come on." He said to her hastily.

Arrah remained on the floor, choking on her own sobs. Her arms throbbed, his hand marks reddening her skin.

"I said get up!" He yelled at her. "You either walk on your own two feet or I carry you and degrade you further! Have some pride, you're a Saiyan!"

Pushing herself up, not willing to be yelled at any more, or worse still, attacked, Arrah forced herself to walk. He legs shook but she ignored it as best she could and marched herself past Raditz and out into the corridor again.

"Go back to the dining hall..." He spat at her and shoved her lightly back in the direction they'd come.

"Don't touch me." He hissed angrily and sniffled.

Her surge of anger made Raditz smirk. With training and socialising, she'd make perfect company for the three, undoubtedly lonely, Saiyan men.

"Whose gonna stop me?" He challenged, poking the centre of her back with a finger. She spun before he could pull it back and grabbed his hand. She tried to break his wrist, but failed, having not realised just how thick his arms and wrists were.

"Nice try." He chuckled and easily turned her, pulling her to him with her back flat against his chest. "Now, let's try this again." He rasped in her ear, taking pleasure in the quiver her body gave. "Walk." He said forcefully and with his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place, Raditz marched her down the corridor.

"You don't know where you're going..." Arrah mumbled quietly when Raditz hesitated and turned off to the right.

"Yes I do." He snapped back. She was right of course. He didn't have the first clue where he was going but he wasn't intending on showing her that.

"No, you don't." She argued back. "The dining hall's back the other way."

"We're taking the long route then." He growled in annoyance and squeezed her shoulders. Arrah winced a little but refused to be quietened.

"Well then we're taking the _really_ long route then, because there's no way of getting back from to the dining hall from the far end of the ship." She whined.

At that moment, something snapped and Raditz pushed Arrah up against the wall, pinning her there with his hard body. She yelped and struggled, pushing against him in vain. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Let's get a couple things straight..." He hissed down at her, his large hand grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Out of me, Nappa and Vegeta, I am the nicest one." He spat.

"Yea, it really shows..." she spat back, only be backhanded with Raditz's free hand. The force made her head spin and Arrah's eyes began to water with the burning sensation caused by the impact.

"Nappa will _rape_ you if he feels like it. Vegeta will _kill_ you. Believe me, I am the nicer of the three of us." He growled in her face. He watched her expression flicker with panic and her skin pale further. "You'll do well to keep me on your side. Stop with the back talk, stop with the fighting. Drop that shit right now. I'm your only ally. _Do not_ test me further."

And with that, he released her, watching as she fell to the floor. Her chest heaved and her body shook, but he wasn't going to take any chances and stood over her. "Get up and lead us back to the dinning room." He demanded.

He waited patiently for her to stand again, offering his arm to help her up. He was quietly surprised when she took it, but he gave no reaction.

"You're..."

"I'm what?" Raditz grunted, pushing her gently to lead.

"You're...Raditz...right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"And the others are Nappa and..."

"Prince Vegeta."

"Prince?" Arrah gave a breathy laugh. "Explains his attitude."

"Oh..." Raditz smirked. "You haven't seen him in full swing yet!"

-oOo-

Raditz ushered Arrah into the dining hall and pushed her down in a seat between Nappa and himself. Nappa didn't acknowledge her He was too busy wolfing down the meal in front of him.

Gi sat across the table, glaring, his eyes fixing on Arrah as she sat. Immediately she went stiff in the chair and looked down at the empty space in front of her.

She'd once witnessed a similar incident, in which a party guest of the warlord's had seated one of the slave girls at the table beside him. He spent the night wining and dining her and showering the youngster in affection. But when the party was over and the guest had left, kissing the girls hand before leaving, the Warlord, who'd watched the events emotionless, had had the girl dragged from her bed in the middle of the night and she was never seen again. From the rumours that circled the ship, he'd had her beaten and then thrown off the ship, leaving her to face her death floating through space, all because Gi had been offended at having a slave sit at the same table as himself.

It appeared, Arrah had found herself in that same position now...

"Hey..." Arrah jumped at Raditz's voice and turned her head to look at him with a ghostly expression. The slave girls were busy laying out more food and Raditz had taken a large bowl of rice and meat and placed it in front of her. "Eat up." He urged.

Her eyes turned to the food and her mouth began to water.

It was only simple meat and rice, but it looked like heaven compared to the slop the slave girls were fed on a daily basis. She hadn't eaten well since leaving the planet she'd been sent to as a baby. The natives had been friendly and kind and had found her in the marshes that had covered the land. They'd fed her and clothed her, all without knowing the destruction she'd cause.

When the full moon came around four years after she'd arrived, Arrah destroyed them all.

Her stomach churned and cramped with hunger as she gazed at he bowl in a daze, her ears deaf to the conversation about her.

"Well? She gonna eat that or not?" Nappa grunted through a mouthful of food.

"She probably hasn't been offered food like this in years... Give her a moment." Vegeta murmured, watching the girl as he reclined in his seat.

"This is ridiculous..." Gi muttered, glaring at Arrah.

"Is there a problem?" Vegeta's eyes left the Saiyan girl and fixed themselves on the red faced warlord.

"I don't have slaves eat at my table..." He snarled back, turning to the prince. "Surely Saiyan's don't eat with their newly conquered peoples?"

"You're right." Vegeta said casually. "We don't. But then again, the girl isn't a slave to us."

Out of spite, Raditz grabbed a couple more bowls of food and pushed them toward Arrah. All Arrah could do though, was stare at the bowl of rice and meat.

"If she touches that bowl..." Suddenly, Gi's voice broke her thoughts and Arrah looked up, straight into the bloodshot eyes of the seething warlord.

"What if she touches the bowl?" Nappa scowled, licking his lips.

"I'll have her _flogged_..." Gi hissed venomously toward Arrah.

"Is that so?" Raditz chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arrah stared at the man that had held her captive for so long. She felt the oddest sensation as she did so, like a sensation of being empowered.

Either side of her, sat two large men, both coming to her defence. She had a prince at the head of the table, who'd ordered that she be fed and was also grimacing in disgust of his treatment of her. Though they had been rough and she'd been hit, sworn at and had her tail pulled, they'd offered her food and Raditz had said she had an ally in him...

Looking definitely at Gi, her eyes not leaving his, Arrah's hand rose from its place on her lap. The other three men watched silently, but with obvious anticipation as she slowly reached for the bowl.

"Don't you dare..." Gi growled lowly at her, his eyes not leaving hers.

Her hand hesitated over the bowl, before finally clamping down on it and pulling toward her.

A grin spread across Nappa and Raditz's faces and Vegeta hid his own smirk behind his hand as she greedily began to stuff the food into her mouth, her eyes still not leaving her capture's.

"Well well..." Vegeta cooed. "She's _real_ hungry. Raditz, make sure she eats her fill."

The scraping sound of a chair being pushed back abruptly halted Vegeta and he looked up to see Gi swiftly leave his seat. The purple alien was red and bloated with his bubbling anger and looked as if he'd finally had enough.

"Guards!" He hollered. Sadly before he could say more or his armed men could storm the room, Nappa was up and out of his seat and had jumped the table. He slammed into the fat man, knocking him to the floor where he proceeded to beat him about the head and body with his fists.

Vegeta sat smirking and remained doing so when the doors burst open and the warlord's armed men entered. All paled and stood frozen as they watched the large Saiyan kick their boss around the floor like trash.

Arrah was totally oblivious to the events around her, her mind and body too hungry to even look up as Gi screamed and Vegeta roared with laughter. She stuffed every delicious morsel of food into her mouth, barely chewing it before swallowing.

Beside her, Raditz was also ignoring Nappa's vicious attack on the alien. He watched Arrah intently, his cheek propped up on the heel of his hand. His lips curved gently as he watched her eat and he just about resisted the urge to reach out to her and move a loose dreadlock that had fallen free of her loose tie and was dangling in her face while she ate.

-oOo-

Arrah groaned softly and buried her head under her arms on the table, a small burp escaping her as she moved.

"She looks how I feel..." Nappa half grunted. He was still covered in the warlords blood and once the beating was done, had slumped back down in his seat beside Arrah.

"I have a stomach ache..." Arrah whined from under her arms.

"Perhaps you ate a little too much considering you've possibly never eaten such a large quantity of food before..." Vegeta drawled, drumming his fingers on the table's surface.

"You kept feeding me..." She mumbled back.

"Don't complain..." Vegeta purred, his eyes sparkling with something devious. "We aren't this nice usually..."

Nappa's yawn interrupted the prince, much to his irritation."Vegeta, I'm tired."

"Good for you. What do you want? You're own planet?" Vegeta growled and lazily glanced over at the battered and blooded warlord Gi propped back up in his seat. Nappa had done a real number on him and once finished with the beating, had refused to allow him be taken to the sickbay, instead choosing to prop him up in his seat across the table.

"We'll need a room..." The prince said flatly.

The Warlord was shaking, probably from shock and loss of blood and he barely managed to look over at Vegeta, let alone answer. He struggled to form words, Nappa having broken and smashed in many of his teeth and most likely broken his jaw too. It only seemed to annoy Vegeta further.

He shifted in his seat, leaning toward the warlord and clicking his fingers expectantly. "Some time today would be nice..."

"N-n-o...No...R-ruom..." He slurred, blood and drool running from his lips. Vegeta pulled a sickened face and lent away from him.

"I assume you have the biggest room on the ship?" He sneered, eyeing the beaten warlord. The other man gave a shaky nod and Vegeta stood. "Fine then. We'll take that room."

Nappa followed Vegeta, standing from his seat, though a little slower. He glanced down at Arrah slumped on the table and snorted. "What we doing with her?" He asked Vegeta, jabbing a thumb down at the girl.

"Bring her with us...Just don't let her be sick on me." Vegeta answered as he walked to the doors.

Nappa turned and went to scoop her up, only to be pushed away. Raditz had stood quickly and shoved Nappa back away from Arrah before picking her up himself. She tensed and began to struggle at first, before she finally realised who it was and forced herself to relax in his grasp.

Nappa scowled as the younger man walked past him, heading out the doors also.

"Since when did you become her best friend." He snarled, jogging up beside Raditz. Raditz let a grin creep across his face and he shrugged with one shoulder.

"Since I tried not to assault her." He chuckled and allowed his hand to rub Arrah's back comfortingly.

"Which reminds me..." Nappa chuckled slyly, looking at Arrah. "How'd she get those bruises?" He pointed out the hand marks on her arms, which had formed into bruises quickly.

"Shut up Nappa..." The younger Saiyan huffed and stormed off in front, leaving the other man to laugh cruelly.

-oOo-

Gi's room was, for want of a better word, grand. Despite the ship being a war ship and the near squalor the rest of his crew lived in, the warlord himself didn't spare any expense on his own comfort.

A little shivering slave girl pushed open the huge double doors that lead into the room and stood aside with her head down as the Saiyans passed her.

"I've seen high priced brothels a lot less classy than this..." Nappa grunted while standing to admire the huge pool like bath at the far side of the room, complete with its own fountain.

"You mean you've wasted money in high class brothels less classy than this." Raditz corrected him and carefully lowered Arrah onto her own feet. She wobbled, but clutched at his arm to steady herself.

Vegeta had stalked up the few steps leading to the gigantic master bed that could easily fit all four Saiyans on it and still have room to spare. It was probably used for the times Gi felt like having more then one slave girl keep him company on those long journeys to war and back.

Vegeta's lips turned downward in a disgusted scowl at the thought.

"You!" He turned and pointed to the girl still stood quivering at the door.

"Y-yes sir?" She whimpered, shuffling forward.

"Get these sheets changed...My mind wonders, and I'm not pleased on where it's wondered to..." The prince grumbled as the girl bowed and ran to get new sheets.

The room was decorated in gold and rich red colours. It reminded the young prince of his father's chambers back on Vegeta. The floors were white marble as well as the pillars surrounding the bath and the bath itself. It all seemed a little old fashioned and royal for a war ship.

"Aaah a nice, comfy bed!" Nappa beamed and practically bounced across the room toward the bed. "Been a while since I got to sleep on one of those!" He laughed, his knees bending, ready to jump onto the mattress.

"And it'll be a while yet till do to..." Vegeta said lowly, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting the taller man a hard look.

Nappa paused mid movement, leaving him hunched over as he turned his head sharply to look at Vegeta. "Wait...what?"

"I'm sleeping here." Vegeta snarled. "Not you. Not Raditz. Me. And maybe the girl. I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Oh c'mon Vegeta!" Raditz called over to him. "You could fit all four of us on there!...though I can understand why you don't want to sleep near Nappa...He stinks, and snores." He added slyly in revenge for Nappa's early comment on the state of Arrah's arms.

Nappa gnashed his teeth and growled, his fist balled tightly. "I DON'T STINK!" He roared over at Raditz.

"He does..." Arrah commented quietly from near Raditz. Her eye had been caught by the gems that were embedded in the marble and sparkled in the lights.

"AND YOU CAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH TOO!" Nappa's yell caused the young girl to jump and tense before spinning to meet his angry expression.

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked. He slammed his hand down on a nearby side table, the force snapping it's legs. "Regardless of whether you smell or not, You are _not_ sleeping in this bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys! Thanks to Alpha Shenron and Demonic Host for your reviews, I'm always glad to hear people are enjoying my writing. To Demonic host, your question on timing? Well I'm not too good with maths, but I am working on a sort of 20 year scale. Say, 20 years between planet Vegeta being destroyed and Raditz landing on earth. Its been about 13 years since the planet was destroyed, making Vegeta around 18. (I'm going with the idea that he was 5 maybe when Frieza blew up the planet.) I'm probably way off but as I said, I wasn't too good at maths, Haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy. GP**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arrah lay in the over sized bed, wide awake.

The lights were dimmed and everything was silent, with the exception of Nappa snoring across the room where he lay on a plush rug.

She tossed and turned and finally came to rest on her back. She didn't sleep well to begin with, but the recent events had caused her already unsettled mind to refuse any kind of rest what so ever.

She sighed and looked over at Prince Vegeta, who, much to her confusion, was perched on the very edge of the far side of the bed with his back to her. He'd not even spoken to her since ordering her to bed. The gap between them could have easily been filled with Nappa and Raditz, both of which were on the floor somewhere in the room.

The artificial night seemed to be dragging on as Arrah lay there, sleepless and restless, her mind going over and over things.

Why were they doing this? Had they come for her specifically? How would they have known? Were they just toying with her? Had what Raditz said been part of some game? If that was the case, why was the prince laying as far away from her as he possibly could without being on the floor? Was she...Was she that unappealing...?

something in her twinged and unconsciously, she grasped the covers that were pulled over her with a white knuckle grip.

"Can't sleep?"

Arrah nearly screamed and lunged at the voice from right beside her left ear. Her head snapped to the side and she came eye to eye with Raditz.

"You're so fucking creepy!" She hissed quietly and pulled the covered up over her chest. She was still wearing the tattered cloth dress, but she suddenly felt very vulnerable in the position she was in.

The older man smirked and dumped himself down beside her side of the bed with a yawn. Arrah watched as he scratched his head through his thick locks and sighed. Just like Vegeta, he'd removed the huge Saiyan armour that he wore throughout his waking hours and left it propped up against the far wall along with his boots and gloves.

It left him in nothing but a small pair of black briefs.

Glaring at him as best she could in the dim light, she tried desperately to focus on his face and not the rock hard body he'd been hiding under his armour and she'd realised, to her horror, had been pressed up against her more then once that day.

Raditz yawned again and rested his folded arms on the very edge of the bed, watching her.

"Do you often watch people see?" Arrah whispered irritably.

"Oh yea." He snorted quietly. "I like to spend my nights gazing at Nappa as he sleeps with his mouth wide open and snoring." He added sarcastically.

"If that's meant to be funny I'll call you out on it..." She scowled.

"Oh?" A sleepy eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Uh huh. If that's not the case, how'd you know Nappa sleeps with his mouth open?" She snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

With a soft chuckle, Raditz motioned to his sleeping comrade across the room. "That's how I know." Arrah pushed herself up, ever so slightly so's not to disturb Prince Vegeta and looked over at the oldest Saiyan.

Nappa was spread out on the rug, his armour still on, his mouth hanging wide open and his leg occasionally twitching.

"Oh...wow..." Arrah bit her lip against the unexpected need to laugh.

"Exactly." Raditz smirked, watching Nappa as he shifted off his back, onto his side facing them.

Laying back down, Arrah turned back to Raditz, her brow furrowing in question. The other Saiyan dragged his attention away from Nappa and frowned at her confused expression.

"What?"

"Is...Is there something wrong with the prince?" She asked him quietly. The last thing she wanted was for him to hear.

"Wrong with him? You mean other then the chip on his shoulder and the obvious need to still rule over, what? three last remaining members of his race?" Raditz snickered and fidgeted. Arrah was surprised when his tail came up to scratch his temple lazily. She'd have to ask him to teach her how to do that.

"No, I mean..." She looked over her shoulder at the huge gap Vegeta had left between them.

Raditz shuffled onto his knees and peered over her, seeing the gap and barely holding back his laughter.

"What?" Arrah scowled.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that." Raditz grinned while settling back onto the floor. "That's just the obvious sign of inexperience."

Arrah blinked a couple of times as her brain tried desperately to work out what the fuck he was talking about. Inexperience? from who? Her? The prince?

"You need to start making sense now." She muttered.

"Prince Vegeta was a small child when our home planet was destroyed." Raditz whispered, leaning his arms back on the edge of the bed and settling his chin on top. "He's not got the first clue what to do with a Saiyan woman."

"What...What do to with a woman? You're telling me he's..."

Raditz's sleep deprived brain took a moment to catch what she was getting at before his eyes went wide and he chuckled hard against his arm to try and muffle the sound. Arrah's scowl deepened.

"What's so funny?" She spat at him.

Once he'd restrained himself again and peered over at both his comrades to make sure no one had heard him, he smirked back at the girl in the bed beside him.

"Oh Hell no. Vegeta's got too much bad influence from myself and Nappa to be that innocent...Though, I suppose..." He purred, eyeing her thoughtfully. "If Gi hasn't defiled you yet...you must be..."

"That's none of your business!" She snarled, nearly lunging out of bed at him.

"It will be soon enough, don't you worry." He snarled back, more out of sick glee at winding her up than actual malevolence. He watched her shrink back and pull the covers higher, as if it would shield her.

"Anyway..." He grunted, scratching his chin lazily and ignoring her attempt to hide from him. "Vegeta's been with women. well...females. But he's not had that...Saiyan...experience."

"How is that different from normal?" Arrah's muffled voice asked from under the covers. She'd seen what went on in the very bed she was now sleeping in... She knew how babies were made in most species. What could possibly be so different?

Raditz seemed to think for a moment before actually answering her. "Well nothing's that different in the actual...act. But its the getting there that's the hard part."

Nappa abruptly interrupted their conversation by sitting up. Both Arrah and Raditz spun to look at him, wide eyed. Nappa was looking at them...but he wasn't at the same time. The older man sniffed, scratched his bald head and yawned before laying back down and curling into a ball.

Both sighed in relief and settled back down in their original positions while Raditz continued with his reluctant education of the young Saiyan girl.

"I'm still not following..." Arrah grumbled and wriggled a little to get comfortable again.

"The courtships different." Raditz huffed. "Its bloody and violent...trust me, my father had some horrible scars, not from battling, but from my mother..."

"Lovely." Arrah's face wrinkled in disgust. "So I have to bite off some of Nappa's fingers, rip your hair out and possibly blind prince Vegeta in one eye before...y'know..." Her cheeks reddened considerably at the thought.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to cause serious damage to anyone's vision...or touch my hair..." He said with a warning glare. "I'm just saying it's meant to be difficult. Once you've got the experience its piss easy. Its just getting the experience and as you can imagine, the prince..." He motioned over her shoulder with a nod of his head. "Hasn't had the pleasure."

"Neither have I..." Arrah scowled.

"Well then, you'll just have to go with whatever feels natural." Raditz chuckled.

Arrah lay quietly thinking for a moment or two. This wasn't the sort of bed time conversation she wanted or was used to, but if the three men intended to...have their way with her...well, she needed it.

"Why so violent?" She finally asked. It was one of many questions, but she didn't want to encourage him into giving her a physical demonstration.

"It's called grappling." He yawned against his arm before rubbing his nose."Its to demonstrate power and dominance. It's usually sudden and unexpected. The guy usually tackling the woman he wants to mate."

Tackling her?! Arrah bleached at the though of Nappa barrelling into her.

"Then what?!" She squeaked, almost afraid to ask.

"Then they sorta...wrestle. The object is for the male to pin the female and win her over. Most Saiyan women seem impressed by it. Or they did... It's a centuries old thing from our ape ancestors or something, I forget."

"I'm..." Arrah swallowed the lump in her throat and gave him a hard look. "I'm nowhere near ready to...grapple...any of you. You're all huge!"

Raditz snickered and shrugged one shoulder. "Why do you think we're going to feed you up? Train you? We know your not ready. Like I said, I like something to hold onto. Right now? You're nothing but skin and bone. We'd break you."

Arrah eyes grew in shock. So that was what he meant!

Her cheeks reddened, this time with embarrassment. That's what happened when people jumped to conclusions she guessed. Then again, how was she meant to know the truth behind his statement?

"You ok kid?"

Raditz's concerned voice broke Arrah out of her train of thought and she gasped, realising she'd been staring at him as she thought. Immediately she pulled the covers up and over her head.

"Fine!" She snapped. "I'm fine!"

Nappa once again disturbed them, this time grumbling as he sleepily got to his feet and shuffled over to the empty pool like bathtub.

"What is he...Oh...Oh no..." Raditz grimaced and both he and Arrah watched as Nappa relieved himself into the tub."For fuck sake's Nappa..." Raditz growled.

"Whoa?" Once he'd finished, Nappa turned back to look at them, not bothering to tuck himself away. Arrah took one look at his exposed manhood and almost passed out. It was the first time she'd really seen one... The other girls, the one's Gi had taken to bed, they would draw silly little pictures and tell everyone the warlord wasn't very well endowed. She was lead to believe all men owned small, stubby little penises. What hung from between Nappa's legs blatantly stated he was not of the same breed as the warlord.

Face flaming, Arrah ducked back under the covers.

"Put your junk away..." She heard Raditz sneer. "You're scaring the girl. She probably thinks you're gonna club her over the head with it."

There was a bark of laughter from Nappa while he shuffled toward them, tucking himself away as he went. "That's the least of her worries with me."

"Shut the fuck up Nappa..." Vegeta suddenly grumped from across the bed. He sounded half asleep and probably was.

"Sorry Vegeta..." The older man grumbled and dropped down onto the floor beside Raditz.

The other three Saiyans were silent then, all waiting to see if the prince would reply. When he didn't and it became obvious he'd fallen back to sleep, Nappa grunted and stretched and lay his head on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you guys even up?" He muttered, not looking up.

"Arrah couldn't sleep...neither could I." Raditz whispered back.

Arrah lay quietly watching the two Saiyan men sat beside her side of the bed, pondering. She felt a little sorry for them having to sleep on the floor, all because the prince was a little touchy. Nappa looked exhausted. He seemed to have done the most out of all three of them that day. It must have been hard work kicking heads in.

And to Arrah, he didn't look like much of a spring chicken.

"Why don't you get onto the bed Nappa?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop herself and Arrah bit down on her tongue to stop herself from saying more.

The bald Saiyan lifted his head, both he and Raditz giving a look of surprise before finally smirking. "Nah, thanks, but Vegeta would have a fit if he woke up to me next to him." He chuckled and yawned.

"Why are you so concerned what Vegeta thinks?" Arrah frowned. Nappa was a big man. The prince was what? eighteen? Surely Nappa didn't need to be told what to do by a man as young as she was.

Nappa shifted and rested back against a nearby chair that sat beside the bed against the wall. He rubbed his eyes a little and sunk down. "I've been with Vegeta since he was a baby. Been his friend, bodyguard, trainer, punching bag... I might have nothing now Vegeta-sei has gone but I am loyal to my prince." He said without faltering. Arrah, even in the dull lighting, could see the unwavering emotion Nappa held in his eyes as he spoke of the young prince. "I do as I'm told, no matter where I am, or what the order is. Vegeta will forever be my prince."

Raditz propped his elbow on the bed, his temple resting against his knuckles as he listened to Nappa speak. He smirked and Nappa gave a low growl.

"That bastard..." The older Saiyan spat. "He's got no loyalty. No respect. He only does what he's told because he's weaker."

"I'm a low class warrior..."Raditz shrugged, looking back at Arrah in bed. "My father was low class, my mother was low class and I'm low class. When you're not a middle or higher class Saiyan, you don't get the same treatment and you certainly don't feel the same way about the crown. Sure, I'm proud to have Saiyan blood, but I ain't got a reason to like the royal family like Nappa."

Well, that put a whole new spin on things. "So Nappa's higher class?" Arrah shifted, pushing down the covers and wiggling to so could see both men better but remain comfy.

"I'm an Elite." Nappa sighed. "Or was. I suppose I still am considering the situation we're all in."

"The ranking went low, middle and Elite." Raditz told her softly. "Nappa was a general in the Saiyan army before he become Vegeta's personal bodyguard."

"Wow...I didn't see that coming..." Arrah murmured.

"Yea...I look like shit now, huh?" Nappa half laughed before falling silent again. His hand rose and he rubbed his bald head with a scowl. "Lost my hair...Lost my home..." He snorted and his lip twitched into a smirk. "Some general huh?"

Folding her arms, Arrah rested her cheek on them, her dreads hanging loose over her shoulders. "How'd you lose your hair?"

"Ah... I got sick years back and it just...fell out." He confessed.

"We could always cut off some of Raditz's and stick it on?" Arrah joked with a smile.

"Ha! yea, no." Raditz mocked. "No one's touching my hair."

"Not even me?" Arrah smiled sweetly at him. She watched the indecision cross his face momentarily before he shook his head.

"_NO ONE _touches my hair."

-oOo-

The lights slowly began to brighten, signalling the end of the artificial night-time in the warlord's bedroom. Vegeta stirred in bed, the brightness piercing through his eyelids and disturbing his slumber.

The prince uncurled from the ball he'd curled into in his sleep and yawned. He stretched out on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand while kicking off the sheets.

Once his eyes were clear of sleep, he glanced about, his mind jarring as he struggled to remember where he was. Usually when he woke, he was in his space pod or the tiny room on Frieza's ship that he shared with Nappa and Raditz. Instead, he felt like he'd woken in one of the royal rooms from his past and his heart began to race.

Sitting up shapely, he looked over at the small figure sleep across the wide gap in the middle of the bed.

Curiously, he edged closer to the body, eyeing a sleeping Nappa and Raditz on the floor beside the bed. Slowly, he pushed away the covers to reveal the body of the Saiyan girl they'd found just the day before. Arrah was laying on her back, one hand flat on her stomach and the other dangling over the edge of the bed.

Her chest rose and fell gently as she slept and the prince observed the peaceful expression on her delicate features. His eyes roamed her body while he had the chance, noting the unmarked, scar-less skin. Her dread locked hair was fanned out under her head and the jagged bangs that swept to one side of her face, framing it.

Vegeta's eyes moved further down her body, over her supple neck and the ample curves of her breasts, across her flat stomach and the subtle curve of her hips before finally feeling his body heat up. He gulped as he stared at the hem of her worn old dress, which had travelled upward when she'd moved in her sleep revealing her toned, creamy coloured thighs and just the tiniest hint of white panties. Her tail had wrapped itself around her thigh in the night, occasionally twitching and caressing the skin lazily.

Vegeta's whole body tingled and began to form a thin layer of sweat as he gazed intently at the girl's underwear. His hands twitched and ached to reach out and push the cloth up further and expose more to his hungry eyes.

Absently, his hand lifted and moved toward her dress and Vegeta found himself unable to stop. He swallowed heavily and just managed to drag his eyes away, only to see her eyes looking directly at him.

Arrah sighed softly, her eyelids fluttering open. She struggled to focus on the shadow that was looming over her, but when the fuzz cleared she recognised the young man leaning over her on the bed.

Their eyes met before Vegeta's hand could reach her dress.

Eye's growing wide, the young girl gasped and screamed in shock, shattering Vegeta's lust filled thoughts.

The scream woke Nappa and Raditz with a start and both bolted up right in panic. Vegeta too, panicked and pulled his hand back as Arrah dove off the bed and onto a shaken Raditz, scrambling into his arms.

Her arms clamped around his neck and she pressed herself as close to him as she could, trying to hide herself from the prince while sobbing in the older Saiyan's ear.

"What happened?!" Nappa barked, his body pulsing with a sudden jolt of adrenaline.

"Nothing!?" Vegeta snarled back, his body shaking.

"You were leaning over her Vegeta!" Raditz yelled at the prince. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!?" The prince insisted again. "I just woke up and she was there and..."

"He pulled up my dress!" Arrah suddenly bellowed, pushing on Raditz's shoulders and forcing herself upright to shoot the prince a deathly glare.

"Vegeta you little pervert!" Nappa rocked back and forth with laughter while the prince turned red in the face.

"I didn't do anything!" He near enough screamed, cringing on the inside as his bodyguard rolled about in hysterics.

Raditz clung to Arrah as her anger ebbed away leaving her feeling embarrassed and humiliated and she collapsed against him, burying her face against his neck. The older man glared angrily at Vegeta, his arms wrapped tightly around her body and his nose pressed to her hair. "It's ok now..." He whispered, his hand stroking her side gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMUT ALERT! **

**Hi again guys. This chapter...Oh..oh...this chapter. . The trouble I've had with this chapter is unreal and I'm nowhere near happy with it, so I can understand any complaints. **

**I was up until 3 am writing this chapter, only to drop my iphone on the keyboard of my laptop and delete EVERYTHING. Needless to say, I nearly cried, gave up and went to bed. Now I'm kind of stressed. I go away to Paris at the end of this month and I needed to sort out some things as I haven't been on holiday in 10 years. I wasn't in the zone to write smut. But this had to be written. **

**so yea. sorry if its really poor . **

**Oh and thank you so much to those of you that reviewed and began following. A special thanks to R.I.P Lynn, who helped me out with the timing of the story, oh and we had a good chat too :)**

**GP**

* * *

Chapter 5

Arrah sat on the steps leading to the bed, her elbows leaning on her knees and her hands cupping her face as she watched the other slave girls running back and forth with buckets of water to fill the bath with. Her lips twitched with the start of a smile as she thought back to when that was her job.

Raditz had taken the young prince to get breakfast in the dinning hall, leaving her in the care of Nappa. Luckily though, the older man was busy leering at the slave girls as they worked to pay much attention to Arrah sitting quietly in the background.

She observed him smirk and chuckle as he grabbed the ass of a little blue girl with four arms. The girl squealed and turned red in the face but did her best not to drop the buckets of water she was carrying.

Was she really stuck with..._This?_

A prince that wanted nothing to do with her, or probably did but was not capable of going about it in the right way.

An old war General with a raging temper, unbelievable lust for blood and fighting and whose hands liked to grope and grab at anything female.

And Raditz.

She still hadn't made up her mind on him yet. Her arms still bared the bruised hand marks from the day before. He seemed...ok, she supposed. But there was something else there. It wasn't open and outright like Nappa or Vegeta, but seething just under the surface. The way he'd reacted when she'd hit him proved that.

Maybe it was frustration. If it was, Arrah couldn't possibly comment. She didn't know any of them well enough to tell how their minds worked. But Nappa had said he was only doing as he was told because he was weak. Maybe that was it. Or maybe it was just sexual tension.

Whatever it was, Arrah had no doubts it would show itself again at some point.

"Hey!"

She jumped at the sound of Nappa's abrupt call and looked up to see him, Vegeta and Raditz standing at the doors, their arms full of food.

"You hungry kid?" He mumbled around a red and blue fruit he had stuck in his mouth.

Just then, Arrah's stomach gave a quiet growl and cramped, making her squirm. "No..." She frowned and shuffled her feet against he marble.

"Liar." He chuckled and threw something at her.

A squeak escaped her and she cowered away from the projectile, only to have it hit her shin and bounce off. The other saiyans barked with laughter and Arrah peeped up from her hands to see another one of the red and blue fruits laying on the floor in front of her.

"That fruit wont be the last thing that gets thrown at you..." Vegeta sneered and walked toward the bathtub. "Thing is, next time whatever is thrown might explode or take your leg off..."

Arrah paled and reached for the fruit with shaky hands. She clutched it to her chest and her eyes followed Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz as they made their way to the tub.

"Please tell me the slave girls cleaned this before filling it?" Raditz grumbled while placing his pile of food down on the floor beside the sunken tub.

"Why? I've never known you to be concerned with how clean something is?" Vegeta commented, his eyebrow cocked as he too, placed his food down by the tub.

"Nappa used this as the bathroom last night. Just stumbled over to it an took a leak in here." Raditz replied, watching with amusement as Vegeta's face dropped.

"He did what?!"

"They cleaned it, They cleaned it!" Nappa yelled, waving his arms.

"They better have..." Vegeta grunted and began pulling off his gloves.

Arrah, back on the steps, nibbled her fruit and gingerly peered at the three men. They were undressing, but were taking their time about it. Personally, she hoped they'd forgetten about her as they talked between themselves.

"Zarbon contacted me while we were getting food..." Vegeta dropped out casually while kicking off his boots and moved onto his body armour.

The two other saiyans paused mid undressing, both looking at Vegeta expectantly.

"What...What did he say?" Raditz felt his stomach turn over and over. Hearing from Zarbon this early wasn't good.

"He asked if we were done. I told him yes." Vegeta shrugged the armour over his head and tossed if aside. "He told me we have a week before the next assignment or we can take it now. I told him to send all the details through to my pod and we'll work on it."

"You mean we got a week off?!" Nappa beamed and hopped on one leg to get off his second boot.

"It seems that way." The prince told him and shimmered out of his body suit.

Back on the steps, Arrah was thoughtfully chewing a bite of fruit when she caught a glimpse and prince of Vegeta's bare backside. Immediately, she inhaled trying to gasp but only succeeding in choking on the fruit she'd been eating.

She coughed and spluttered and dropped the rest of the fruit, her face turning red. The others all turned their attention to her, watching as she fell to her knees, coughing hard enough to dislodge the fruit.

"You ok?" Raditz called over as Arrah wheezed and panted for air.

"F-fine..." She croaked out. Great. She was trying **Not** to draw attention to herself.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped into the tub, not anticipating just how deep it was and disappeared completely under the water before resurfacing and trying to act casual by running his hands over his hair. He inwardly sighed in relief when Nappa and Raditz didn't look at him.

"Hey Vegeta?" Nappa frowned, still looking at Arrah. The girl got to her feet with a disgruntled expression and dusted off her dress. Raditz turned back toward the tub and slipped down his briefs, his tail snatching them up as he kicked them off and tossed them over to the pile he'd left of his armour.

"What Nappa?" Vegeta stretched his arms along the side of the tub, his feet not even touching the floor. He reached back and picked up a bread roll.

"What about her?" Nappa pointed toward Arrah.

"And? What about her?"

"Isn't she coming in?"

Vegeta snorted, chewing his roll and shrugged. "I dunno. Ask her."

Raditz slipped into the tub with a soft sigh and sunk down in the water. His muscles ached of late and the piping hot water was just what he needed to relax. He ducked under the surface once, making sure to soak all his hair before coming up for air.

"Hey!"Arrah looked over toward Nappa and the others, a blush reddening her face and down her neck as she was confronted with a very naked Nappa.

"You coming in?" He asked, motioning back to the bath.

"No thank you!" She yelped and threw herself onto the bed, burying her face in the covers. What. The. Hell... Twice in a short time period had she seen Nappa's man bits. He clearly wasn't concerned about his body or who saw it.

Nappa, totally confused by her reaction, looked back to Vegeta and Raditz, who was now resting his forearms on the edge of the tub, his chin settled on top, watching Arrah.

"You've done it again." He muttered.

"What?" The older man growled down at him. "What have I done?"

"You're waving your junk about in front of her." Raditz sighed.

"Well how else am I meant to bathe?!" Nappa roared angrily while Vegeta howled with laughter.

Arrah groaned while all the shouting was going on and curled up on the bed. It would have been nice to bathe. The slave girls usually got a cold shower that lasted only a few minutes every other morning. But was she really willing to get undressed with Vegeta's hungry stare on her and Nappa's wondering hands? Let alone Raditz's very unclear intentions toward her...

There was a sudden splash from the bath area and Arrah turned her head to see Vegeta and Raditz spluttering and water all over the marble floor. Nappa resurfaced shortly after, laughing and cheering.

"You're so childish at times..." Raditz snapped at him.

"Seconded..." Vegeta scowled and examined his soaked food with a grimace.

"And you guys need to relax more. How often do we get a _week off_!" Nappa replied with a grin.

"You do know we probably won't get a full week, right?" Raditz said pointedly. "You should know by now that Zarbon likes to fuck with us. He'll probably send Dodoria to come and get us or something."

"I hate that fat shit..." Vegeta growled, resting his head back against the edge of the tub and staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't we all..." Nappa grumbled, his mood dampened by Raditz's comment.

All three sighed in unison, a sudden black cloud hanging over them once again. They would eventually have to return to Frieza's ship and the tyrant. They'd be forced from planet to planet, working their fingers to the bone for no thanks, barely any monetary reward and poor treatment. The three remaining Saiyans had gone from the superior race, to the trash of galaxy. It was all very depressing.

Raditz rested his chin back on his folded arms and glared hard at the pillar nearest to him. He'd just got lost in thought when he caught a glimpse of a female face looking at him from around the marble pillar. He blinked, his eyes straining to refocus before finally settling on Arrah's shy expression.

His eyebrows rose in question, but he said nothing.

"You finally got your ass off the bed then! Good! You can wash my back!" Nappa yelled over to her, causing her to tense and drawing Vegeta's attention to her.

"Wash your own damn back..." She muttered, scowling and twiddling her fingers.

"What?" Nappa grunted, straining to hear.

"I said wash your own damn back, you moron!" She snapped loudly.

There was a moment's silence before laughter erupted from Raditz and Vegeta again and Nappa gnashed his teeth, his fists balled and a little vain appearing on his head.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bitch!" He growled, his teeth grinding together with his sudden rush of anger. "I'll break you, you little...!"

"Nappa!" Vegeta's laughter halted sharply and he shot the bigger man a warning look. "Calm down. **Now**. You deserved that." He hissed and sank back in the water.

"How did I deserve that?!" The other man raged.

"There are hundreds of slave girls on this ship. Call for one of them to do it. The girl isn't our slave, _remember?_" The prince hissed again forcefully. Then, unexpectedly, Vegeta turned to Arrah. He mirrored Raditz's position, resting his forearms on the edge of the tub and reached out to her with the other. "You should really join us. There's a lot we need to talk about..."

It took everything in him not to blush or snarl when he heard Nappa and Raditz snickering at him.

Arrah blushed brightly, still peering around the pillar nervously The same man that was being charming and sultry now, was the same man she woke up to leaning over her, leering down at her with his hands ready to tear away her dress.

Rubbing her arm, unsure what to do, she watched the prince's wanton smile turn to one of vexation.

Eventually, his arm dropped and he huffed, turning away and sinking down in the water. "Fine!" He snapped and disappeared under the water.

"Ignore him..." Raditz smirked, his eyes not leaving her. "C'mon. The water's fine." He rasped softly and splashed at her playfully.

She hesitated. She was actually considering it. She could have slapped herself for doing so, but she was regardless. But over Raditz's head she could see Nappa, smiling eagerly. Vegeta too, resurfaced beside the older Saiyan and glared over at them.

"If...If I do, I want you all to turn away..." She squirmed bashfully under the men's gazes. She was still fighting with herself inside and wasn't completely convinced that she wanted to do this.

There was a quiet snicker between them as she continued to squirm, her hands knotting themselves in the material of her dress nervously.

"You... want us to turn away?" Vegeta smirked evilly, twirling his finger in reference to what she wanted them to do. Arrah nodded, biting her tongue when Nappa and Vegeta burst out laughing. Raditz was still relaxing on the edge, smirking, but not laughing, his hungry eyes sending shivers through her from head to toe.

"Do it or I won't get in and you can all drowned for all I care!" She suddenly barked, her fists clutching at the skirt of her dress tightly with embarrassment and anger. The yell instantly stopped all laughter and Nappa and Vegeta looked at her blankly.

"I think, maybe, we should do as the lady asks..." Raditz drawled, looking back at the other saiyans over his shoulder.

With only a grumble from Nappa, the pair turned in the water, facing the wall. Raditz did the same, covering his eyes with his hand, just for her satisfaction.

Arrah stood, stunned. Her eyes darted back and forth between the three, almost expecting them to turn back and laugh at her again at any moment.

"Are you done yet?" Nappa snapped impatiently and the girl nearly fell into the water in fright. immediately she tore at the dress, untying the knot with nimble fingers and forcing the fabric over her head with such haste, she finally lost her balance and toppled head first, into the bath, her dress floating gently down to rest on the flooring beside the tub.

Raditz cautiously split his fingers and peered through at the sound of the splash Arrah made. Nappa too, couldn't restrain his curiosity any more and turned back.

"Hey..." He scowled, his eyebrow raised. "Where'd the girl go?"

At that moment, Arrah resurfaced, coughing and spluttering and flailing desperately. As soon as she'd hit the water, not only had it knocked the wind out of her, but she'd inhaled deeply in an attempt to recover that lost oxygen. She'd gulped back a lot of water and had panicked before finally making it to the surface.

She continued to cough and struggle as she was grabbed roughly by the hair before she could go under again.

"Fuck kid! We said get in, not drowned Yourself!" Nappa huffed, holding her head above water.

"I...I can't..." She gasped. Her feet didn't even touch the bottom of the deep bath.

Vegeta could sympathize...

"You can't swim right?" Nappa rumbled with a deep chuckle. "Here Raditz. You're her bestie. You take her before she drinks any more of the bathwater."

Before she could get her bearings, Arrah was passed from one Saiyan to the other and found herself pressed, back to chest, against Raditz. She really _really, _needed to stop getting into that position.

"There there..." He rasped again, mocking concern for her. His hand stroked through her soaked dreads before curling into a fist as the base of her neck and gently tugging.

Arrah gave a cry of pain, her head being forced back and her neck arching. Nappa came to rest beside Raditz, grinning while stroking a single finger down the column of her neck, relishing the sight of the goose bumps it left behind.

"So delicate..." He purred, licking his lips. "I could snap that neck like a twig..."

"You know that's not ideal Nappa..." Raditz growled against Arrah's ear, causing her to gulp and twitch with the shocks it sent down her spine. "I can think of better things to do with a neck like that..." He added in a whisper.

Arrah's pupils dilated with the unexpected and unwanted surge of arousal. Instinctively, her back arched and she groped about under the water, her hand hitting Raditz's rock hard thigh and clutching at it, her blunted nails biting the skin.

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa called over to the prince, lounging at the edge opposite them. His expression was stone cold as his eyes traced the length of Arrah's neck, right down to where the water just about obscured her breasts from his eyes.

"What Nappa?" He murmured, his eyes moving to admire the smooth skin of her shoulders.

The older man smirked and allowed his finger to trace along the young girl's collarbone lazily. "Want a lesson on how to do it right?"

An addled look crossed Vegeta's features, but he refused to stop watching as Nappa's hand slipped under the water. There was a brief moment of quiet before Arrah yelped again, this time though, her hand flew up to slap him across the face, just like she'd done to Raditz.

Nappa's reaction though, was very different and once he'd shaken off, he reared back, roaring with laughter. "Attagirl!" He beamed and was less discrete the second time he groped at her breasts.

Arrah struggled and fought. Raditz's arms had snaked themselves around her waist and held her against him. She shuddered and cringed at the feeling of his hardening erection, which pressed against her lower back. He was clearly enjoying this.

Nappa's hands groped and squeezed. His fingers pinched and tugged on her rosy nipples. Arrah sucked in a huge lung fulls of air, her body twitching with both pain and pleasure. His hands, his fingers. They weren't soft. They were hard and battle worn, much like him. But no matter how rough his affections were, Arrah couldn't deny the bolts of pleasure his teasing sent through her body, down, between her legs.

Whimpering, Arrah's head tossed back and forth against Raditz's shoulder, the only thing stopping her from bursting into tears being the lower class warrior's gently purr against the skin of her ear.

He nipped tentatively at her ear lobe, his breath coming out as soft pants as his arousal grew.

His arms around her waist shifted and one of his hands began to the caress the skin under her right breast, which was still under attack from Nappa's greedy hands.

"Relax..." The long haired Saiyan breathed against her ear.

But Arrah couldn't relax. Her nipples and breasts were starting to ache and the pain was over taking the pleasure she had been getting. Nappa was too heavy handed. Far to heavy handed...

"S-stop..." She hissed through her teeth. he legs kicked out under the water, trying to make contact with Nappa's body, she didn't care where. She just wanted him to back off.

"Nappa..." Raditz shot the other man an angry glance. One that caused the bald Saiyan to snarl.

"Don't know who you think your trying to intimidate, low class trash..."

"Nappa..."

Both Nappa and Raditz's attention turned back to Vegeta. The prince hand sunk down, up to his nose in the water. They could just about see the new rosy glow in his cheeks as he watched them fondle the girl. It wasn't hard to imagine the frustration he felt.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Nappa sneered and slumped back against the edge of the tub. "Fine, whatever. I'll leave it to you Casanova."

"Thank you..." Raditz smirked.

An arm shifted from around her waist and skated down, over her flat stomach, resting just below her navel. There, Raditz stroked her skin with the lightest of touches, revelling in the softest of sounds Arrah gave.

"Relax and I promise you'll enjoy it more, pretty girl." He whispered against her ear, his husky voice dripping with sexual intent.

But Arrah still couldn't relax. She was disgusted with herself for ending up in the position she now found herself in. She knew she should have stayed in bed, pulling the covers over her head and hid there while the three men bathed. Now she was trapped, pressed hard against the body of the man that had convinced her he was on her side, being used as a tool for the young prince's sexual education when she wasn't even sure on the subject herself.

Raditz's tail slipped between them with ease and began its blindly probing of Arrah's inner thighs, caressing the skin gently. The touch caused the young girl and whimper, arch and squirm. Raditz hushed her gently, his tongue snaking out to trace the shell of her ear.

Beside them, Nappa's attention had turned from Raditz and Arrah, his eyes firmly fixed on prince Vegeta in amusement. The prince's face was growing redder and redder and Nappa didn't doubt what he was doing under the water with his glazed over stare.

The older man barely managed to hold back his laughter.

Arrah gasped suddenly, her capture's tail 'accidentally' stroking against her womanhood. It appeared to have found its mark and remained there, rhythmically stroking against her previously untouched bud. She found herself unable to hold in the moan that escaped her lips as her back arched against Raditz's body, her head tossed back against his shoulder.

The opportunity presented itself and Raditz didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the flesh that connected her neck and shoulder. Instinctively, he crushed her smaller body against his, his hips grounding against hers in an attempt to relieve his own arousal.

Another cry of pained pleasure ripped free of Arrah's throat, her body jolting with the sudden flood of sensation. Immediately her neck began to throb and her body and face began to heat up. She panted desperately for air, her hands clawing at Raditz's thighs by then.

Her nails pinched the skin, making Raditz groan against her neck and spurring him into delivering a second, less painful bite. She felt his teeth break the skin that time, but Arrah felt paralysed to do anything but moan and writhe against him.

In one graceful movement, Raditz released her waist all together, the hand below her navel replacing his tail, which in turn wrapped itself around Arrah's already twitching one tightly and squeezing.

She gasped for air, her body shaking with the overflow of new, lust-filled emotion. She could feel Raditz doing the same, his chest sucking in huge gulps of air while he panted against her ear again. His fingers toyed with her clit, rolling and pinching, keeping her just on the edge as she desperately bucked her hips.

His second hand reached for her already abused breast and tugged on the nipple sharply, only tugging harder when she cried out in shock.

It wasn't long before it all became too much and with a shaking hand, she reached out from the water and tangled it in Raditz's mop of wet hair. She pulled, hard and Raditz retaliated by forcing her face round and crushed his lips to hers. The force of the kiss split someone's lip and their mouths filled with blood, which did nothing but fuel their fire.

A thick finger entered her without warning and crooked, carefully caressing her from the inside. The action was just enough however, and Arrah gave a shrill cry, causing the prince and Nappa to jump.

Stars exploded in front of her eyes and her body tensed around the intruding digit, squeezing tightly. Raditz growled approvingly into her mouth, the tightness of her body making him crave more.

Her body still quivering and her head swimming with the aftershocks of her very first climax, Arrah closed her eyes, and passed out against Raditz, blood running from her bitten and abused lips.

-oOo-

Raditz lowered Arrah down on the bed gently before pulling the sheets up over her body and watching with a smile as she clutched them tight to her and curled up in a ball.

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa called back to the prince, still in the tub. "You coming out or what?"

"Give me a moment..." Came the mumbled reply.

Nappa grabbed a towel off the back of a nearby chair and rubbed it over his bald head with a grin."If you need help getting out, I could always lift yo-!"

"I'M FINE!" Vegeta snarled in a laboured voice. "JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT ALONE!"

Nappa laughed long and hard, absently rubbing the towel over his chest and stomach. Raditz rolled his eyes and picked up a second towel before beginning the tedious process of drying his long, thick mane.

"You just love to wind him up, don't you?" He sighed, sitting down on the marble steps.

"Ah, I'm only jokin' about." Nappa chuckled, tossing the towel to the floor and reaching to grab his black briefs. He pulled them on without a second thought and his tail automatically wrapped itself around his waist.

"Vegeta doesn't joke around well from what I remember..." Raditz grumbled, scowling down at his throbbing erection. He may have satisfied Arrah, but his own need was still far from taken care of. Over his shoulder he heard the rustle of the sheets as Arrah shifted in her sleep.

Nappa stood watching her too, his hands on his hips and his lips pursed.

"What?" Raditz asked, glancing over at the older man.

Nappa shrugged and grabbed his boots. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Hurt did it?"

The bald Saiyan gave a sarcastic laugh before sticking his tongue out at Raditz. "Ha, think you're fucking funny huh? No, it didn't hurt actually."

"Then what was that look for?" Raditz inquired.

"Just wondering about your technique, that's all." Nappa's muffled voice replied from under his armour as he pulled it over his head.

"My technique?!" Raditz laughed. "Why? Are you wondering why she's not broken or dead right now like your girls usually end up?"

"Hey I can be gentle!" Nappa snarled, waving his fist at the younger man. Raditz continued to chuckle, shaking his head and tossing his towel to the floor also.

"You mean like that time you went to pet that giant bug and ended up crushing it's head?"

Nappa's cheeks pinked slightly and he huffed, turning away from his comrade. "That was an accident. I didn't think it'd be that squishy."

"Nappa you're an idiot..." Vegeta appeared from behind a pillar, a towel wrapped around his waist. His face was scarlet and his body tense as he tried to ignore the snickering coming from his older Saiyan brethren while he dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again guys! **

**I'm sort of writing on a time limit now. I'm having some trouble with my internet and in the next couple of days it'll be turned off for repairs. If that happens, I'll probably not post anything else until I come back from Paris on the 5th. So I'll try and get another chapter up in the next day or so. Just a warning. **

**Thank you all for the kind feedback. The last chapter had me a little worried. But I'm glad it went down well. :) **

**Enjoy GP **

* * *

chapter 6

The three left the young girl asleep on the bed in the warlord's bedroom while they went to explore the ship in more detail.

"Where's the armoury?" Vegeta amused, stopping at a fork in the corridors.

"Where the locker rooms are I imagine." Raditz replied, leaning a little to look down one of the corridors.

"What do you want with the armoury?" Nappa scowled in confusion. "You have armour."

"We'll need something for the girl." Vegeta snapped. "She can't wondering about in that God forsaken rag of a dress any longer."

"Why? Is it too teasing for you?" Raditz cooed mockingly at the prince. Vegeta didn't react. His face remained cold and stone-like, even as he pushed past the bigger men, heading down the left corridor.

The young prince systematically kicked in each door, whether the door war unlocked or not. There were angry yells from male occupants and screams of horror from slave girls working of resting in the rooms. Regardless, Vegeta kicked in each door till even single one was hanging off it's hinges and he, Nappa and Raditz stood at the very end of the corridor looking less than pleased.

"Well I guess we picked the wrong one..." Nappa muttered and began to stalk his way back down the corridor.

By the time Vegeta and Raditz had followed after him and turned the corner, Nappa was already putting his booted foot through the third door.

"Found it!" He yelled, yanking his foot free and looking through the hole he'd made.

Inside the room were a number of men, in varying stages of dress and undress. Some had showered, some were going to shower and some were already in the showers. Those actually inside the locker room looked at the face that peered at them through the door in shock, their privacy having been so rudely violated.

Once the prince and the low level Saiyan had joined him at the door, Nappa pushed it open with a smirk. "After you Vegeta." He offered kindly, not even batting an eyelid when the prince snorted and entered the room without a word of thanks.

Raditz waited. He knew from experience that Nappa wouldn't be nice enough to hold the door for him too. As predicted, the bigger man followed Vegeta into the room, leaving the door to swing shut on Raditz. He barely caught it before it did and frowned as he slipped in.

The warlord's men stood about the locker room, many clinging to towels or garments of clothing to protect their modesty.

Modesty wasn't something Saiyan's were particularly big on.

Having originated from the badlands of their home planet, usually wearing nothing but scraps of fur to keep them warm in the cold nights, it was an inbred thing for Saiyans to not feel the embarrassment many other races felt about their bodies.

Bodies were bodies. They either looked appealing or they didn't. But all had purpose and use.

"Get out..." Vegeta growled lowly, standing in the dead centre of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and flanked by this two larger comrades on either side.

There was a moment or two of stunned pause from the men around them. None could really believe what they were seeing or hearing and all stared at the three Saiyans blankly.

"HE SAID GET OUT YOU WORTHLESS MEAT BAGS!" Nappa roared when no one moved.

Before he'd finished, there was a sudden burst of panic between the men and they flurried around, grabbing clothing or towels to cover themselves before running from the room.

"That sure showed 'em." Vegeta chuckled and glanced around.

"Sure is hot in here..." Raditz scowled and brushed back his locks, which were starting to frizz with the humidity from the hot showers no one had had a chance to turn off in their rush.

"Nappa go look for some armour." Vegeta instructed his body guard. Nappa gave a nod and disappeared behind the lockers, starting to search for some armour.

That left Vegeta and Raditz lone.

Raditz opened one of the nearest lockers and peered inside. There were a few dirty magazines, a few had their pages torn out and stuck to the door of the locker along with a mirror. There were a couple changes of boots, some stray personal effects and a scouter, plugged into a charger at the back of the locker.

"Hey Vegeta..." Raditz was still rummaging through when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He noticed Vegeta standing right up behind him in the mirror and his eyes narrowed.

He was about to turn when he was grabbed by the arm. The grip was bone crushing and Raditz's face instantly turned red. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to yelp but nothing came out. Vegeta's fist slammed into his face and Raditz's neck whipped back, hitting the metal shelf in the locker, the metal bending with the force.

Blood spurted through the air and a second fist followed the first, hitting the larger man's temple.

His vision went black and Raditz flailed desperately to try and shield himself with his arms. They rose up, trying to cover his face but Vegeta's hand knotted in his hair and he was dragged forward, his face being slammed into the tiled floor until he felt his cheekbone break.

When the attack was over Vegeta stood over the bigger man, his white gloves stained with Raditz's blood. He glared down at him, his eyes burning with anger and his body twitching and pulsing with energy.

Nappa peeped around the lockers sheepishly. He knew when it was best to stay out of the prince's way. Now was one of those times. He continued to watch as Vegeta slammed his foot into the centre of Raditz's back, earning a scream of pain from the man.

"Listen up..." Vegeta hissed down at him. Raditz whimpered and coughed hard. Blood ran from his mouth, onto the floor. Something inside was damaged. "The girl. She's mine. You had your fun earlier, but I'm putting an end to it. You touch her again before I've had her, and I'll _kill you_." He emphasised the point by pressing his foot harder into Raditz's back.

Tears burned Raditz's eyes and he screwed them shut. Crying was the last thing he would do. He grit his teeth and forced his throbbing head to nod.

Vegeta removed his foot from his back and stood grimacing. He caught sight of Nappa from the corner of his eye and his head snapped around. "Did you find anything?!"

Nappa jumped and fumbled with the armour he'd found. It was the smallest they had and he hoped it would fit. He held it out to the prince, trying not to tremble to obviously when it was snatched from his hands.

The prince examined it, huffed and shoved the bigger man out of his way, going to find matching gloves and boots.

"Take _that _to the medical bay..." He sneered and waved his hand back at Raditz laying bleeding on the floor. He walked out of sight, Nappa watching after him with a frown, the usual feelings of pride damped dramatically.

He hurried to collect up Raditz and dragged him from the room without a word.

-oOo-

Raditz's limping was getting on Nappa's nerves, but the older man said nothing. He held the younger Saiyan up as best he could as they walked, Raditz's arm slung over his shoulders.

They made slow progress but eventually made it to the medical centre on the ship, where Nappa passed Raditz off to a couple of wary looking doctors.

Nappa seated himself down in a corner, watching silently as the doctors gingerly undressed Raditz, the Saiyan groaning in pain as he was moved.

His muscles ached, but that was the least of the problem. He was shivering with shock. His eye was bloodshot and one side of his face totally swollen. His cheek bone was broken, fractured at the least. He guessed his eye socket had fractured too. Jesus...Vegeta had really done a number on him.

But funnily enough, it wasn't the damage the prince had done that bothered him the most. It was the reason.

He should of known. Raditz was mentally kicking himself with the realisation. The girl. The last Saiyan female. She was Vegeta's. She had to be. And Raditz had paid the price for over stepping the boundary that had formed when they'd found her.

The doctors bundled him into a healing tank and wired him up. They placed the breathing apparatus over his nose and mouth and closed up the tank before turning it on. The water swirled around his feet. It was warm and soothing and by the time it was up to his knees, Raditz could already feel the healing buzz that came with the bubbles.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the mixture of gas and Oxygen that was being pumped through the breathing mask to him. He didn't fight the sleepy feeling that overcame him and within moments, Raditz was out like a light.

He was in there for less than an hour. Forty-five minutes Nappa guessed. He had tried not to watch the clock too much. Everything seemed slower when he did. By the time the water had began to drain away, Nappa was stiff, and tired and more then hungry. He'd half expected Vegeta to show up, but the prince hadn't appeared.

Raditz climbed out of the tank, snatching his armour away from the doctor and pulled it on without a sound.

"You better watch yourself too..."

Nappa looked up from the sexual health magazine he'd picked up as Raditz had entered the tank and scowled over at the younger man.

"What?"

"I said, you better watch yourself too..." Raditz repeated in a flat voice while pulling on his boots.

"I heard you. I mean what's that meant to mean?" Nappa was a little slow on the uptake. Most things had to be explained in order for him to get the meaning. Raditz huffed. He wasn't surprised, but he didn't welcome it either.

"I mean, Vegeta did this to me because of the girl. He'll do it to you too."

"Hey!" Nappa snarled. "I wasn't the one that finger fucked her!"

"No." Raditz snarled back. "But you had just as much intent as me. You'd have gotten that far had you not been so rough and then he'd have beaten you too!"

Nappa threw the magazine across the room and stood abruptly. His fists balled and he stalked over to the other Saiyan, his teeth bared.

"I'm gonna put you back in that fucking tank Raditz!" He hissed.

The doctors in the room all dove up the counters and equipment for cover.

"What for? Because I'm right? Because you know Vegeta would quite easily do to you what he did to me?!" Raditz yelled as Nappa grabbed him but the collar of his armour and slammed him against the glass of the healing tank.

Nappa's fist rose, ready to slam into Raditz's face, but it didn't move. The other man's arms rose to try and shield himself again if Nappa were to hit him, but Nappa's fist hesitated in raining down on him.

Raditz could almost see the cogs turning in that bald head of Nappa's. He was gulping back breath, his chest heaving with his seething anger... but nothing happened.

His hand slowly lowered and Nappa released Raditz from his grip.

"I wish Vegeta would have broken your jaw..." He muttered, turning to walk away.

-oOo-

Arrah stirred at the sound the door to the room slamming.

She squirmed and stretched, yawning and rubbing her nose lazily. She'd never, in all her life, been able to just sleep peacefully. She either had to be up early, or at a set time, or she'd had to share a bed with other girls, who writhed in their own sleep, either pushing her out of the bed or stealing the covers. It seemed that even in bed, she had to fight for her share.

She smiled softly, her eyes choosing to remain closed for a moment. Her body still tingled with the strange sensations Raditz had given her and she could still feel the slickness between her legs, caused by her first orgasm.

Absently, she sucked on her bottom lip, thinking of the kiss he'd given her as he'd brought her to release. She'd have to thank him when she woke up.

Arrah shifted again, taking notice of the heaviness beside her on the bed. Her sleep addled brain didn't register the warm, blood covered glove that stroked the dreads away from her face, before returning to stroke her neck.

She shuddered and finally opened her eyes.

Her vision was fuzzy with sleep, but she could just make out the pointed hair, over sized shoulder protection and burning eyes.

She blinked once. Then twice, Her vision finally clearing. She inhaled deeply, ready to scream again, only to have a bloody glove slapped across her mouth, silencing her. Immediately she began to fight, her legs kicking off the covers and she kicked out, arms flailing. Her fists beat at anything she could reach, once or twice actually hitting their mark and striking his face.

Her right fist shot up as she struggled, slamming up under his jaw.

Vegeta's teeth clamped down onto his tongue and he screamed in pain, dropping his grasp on her to cradle his face, his eyes watering with the pain. He tasted blood.

He'd barely turned away from her when Arrah howled with anger and pounced on his back, knocking them both to the floor where she proceeded to slam her fists into his armoured back. She did very little damage however. She didn't have the strength pierce it.

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" She screamed at the prince, straddling his lower back to begin her assault on the back of his head. "NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

"GET OFF ME, CRAZY WOMAN!" He roared back, tossing her off his back with ease. She squealed as she hit the ground beside him and he took the opportunity to straddle and pin her in retaliation.

Arrah continued to fight, her body arching and wriggling as she tried to break his grasp. But Vegeta was just too strong.

"Listen to me..." He hissed down at her. When it was obvious she wasn't listening, his lips peeled back into snarl and a burst of energy flared over them both.

The girl's body went tense, every muscle in her stiffened with fear.

"I said...**_Listen to_ _me_...**" He growled down at her. Arrah quivered and whimpered, tearing up as she looked up into his eyes.

Vegeta released her sharply, but didn't move off her body.

"Good. Now I have your attention, I'd like a word." He purred down at her. Arrah's eyes dropped momentarily, catching sight of the prince's bloodied gloves and paling.

"I've spoken with Raditz and Nappa... We've come to an agreement." He lied. "You belong to me." He added bluntly. Arrah wasn't sure she'd heard him properly, but at the same time, she wasn't willing to ask him to repeat himself.

"It makes sense really." He continued, waving a hand casually. "You're the last female of our species. I'm the prince. My blood should be passed on." He grinned wolfishly.

"W-who's...Who's blood is that?" Arrah whispered, still staring at his gloves.

"Like I said..." He purred again, but with a much darker tone to his voice. He held his hand, flexing his fingers lazily. "Me, Raditz had a _chat_..."

Arrah's stomach dropped out. She felt a sudden surge of sadness over take her at the thought Raditz being hurt. And all because of her.

Vegeta saw her skin pale and shrugged nonchalantly. "He's alive...in case you were worried."

Arrah couldn't look at him. She didn't want to look at him. What had he done? Was he really that ruthless.

It didn't occur to her she was still very much naked under the prince. That fact only surfaced when his hand unexpectedly touched her bare breast and she jumped. Without a moment's pause between actions, she slapped him, like both Nappa and Raditz, but hard enough to knock him off her.

Vegeta actually winced. He'd not been bothered by her other attacks, but that slap. It held so much force he tumbled back off her and onto the marble floor. He clutched his face, his eyes flaming with rage.

"How dar-!"

"Raditz said that was normal..." She snapped hurriedly, scrambling back against the bed and pulling the covers off to cover herself.

Vegeta's rage disappeared. He sat looking stunned at the girl in front of him as she bundled herself up in the covers.

"I'm sorry?"

"Raditz said it's meant to be violent in courtship..." She blurted, glaring at him. "You want me to be yours? We do it properly." She actually smirked at him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Of course, Vegeta had no idea. Ayah, also, was clueless as to the real courtship ritual of their people but Vegeta didn't know Arrah knew he was totally clueless.

Arrah couldn't have felt smugger. She never intended to use such information as a trump card. If anything, she just thought she'd be passed from one Saiyan to another like some living sex toy until, eventually, she ended up pregnant.

She didn't think Vegeta would actually over power the other two, much larger men, to get to her.

"Fine." He said curtly, his hand dropping from his face before standing.

Arrah watched him circle the bed and pick something up. Onto the sheets, those that Arrah hadn't pulled off to shield herself from him, he tossed some upper body armour, a pair of gloves, a pair of boots and a pair of black, body tight pants.

"I brought you these." He muttered and turned away from her. She assumed he was expecting her to dress.

Arrah got to her feet and gingerly reached for the armour. She'd only ever seen it on the guards or on men in general. She didn't realise women could wear it.

It was all darkly coloured. A black and dark blue breast plate with a single yellow metal strap to hold it on over her left shoulder. The yellow colouring also covered the abdominal area and the sides. The gloves were like the one's she'd seen Raditz and Nappa wearing. Fingerless with a band around the wrist to hold them in place. They too, were black and dark blue in colour, as well as the boots.

It all looked very small, even for her.

"I...I think you got me the wrong size..." She commented, examining the boots with one hand. The other clutched the the covers around her tightly, trying to keep them from falling down.

"It stretches..." He mumbled, glancing over his shoulder shyly at her.

"Oh!" Biting her lip, she picked up the upper body armour...and frowned. "What do I wear under it?"

Vegeta's nose wrinkled in confusion and he turned back fully to look at her. "What?"

"What do I wear under it?" She asked again, fiddling with the metal strap.

"Nothing." He snorted. "You don't wear anything under...Oh..." His cheeks suddenly reddened when it hit him. Gulping down his embarrassment, Vegeta scanned the room for something, anything. His eyes landed on a dresser, built into the wall and he made a beeline for it.

Arrah stood quietly as Vegeta slid up the door on the dresser and rummaged through. He pulled out a couple of items, tossing them onto the bed. She looked over them, chewing her lip as she thought. Most garments were too big. some were tattered and worn. Then, Vegeta threw out a battered old blue tank top. It hit the top of the pile of clothing and Arrah snatched it away before it was covered by a huge pair of pants.

"There has to be something in here that will fit you..." He huffed. "If you weren't so skinny you wouldn't have such a problem..." Slamming the door down, he turned and was shocked to see her pulling on the boots.

She'd pulled on the tank top, which finished just above her belly button and the skin tight black pants, which clung to her every slight curve.

His mouth began to water and Vegeta couldn't stop the raging feeling of lust that washed over him. He'd never have guessed she'd be so appealing dressed like that.

She pulled on the second boot and reached for the body armour. Just out of her own satisfaction and curiosity, she tugged and pulled it, being pleasantly surprised when it did indeed stretch. She pulled it over her head and wiggled a little to make it comfortable. She reached to fasten the strap, which was pulled tort and was biting into the flesh of her shoulder, only to have to hand stopped.

She blushed when she found Vegeta had rounded the bed and gripped her hand, lowering it to adjusted the metal strap for her.

Both were red in the face and neither said anything. Arrah tensed slightly when Vegeta pushed her dreads back out of the way before returning to her strap. His fingers were nibble and quick, a clear sign that he was used to the task.

When he'd finished, the prince stepped back, but not too far away. Vegeta and Arrah looked at one another for a long moment before Arrah opened her mouth to speak.

"Than-..."

She'd not even finished the first word when his hand rose and a single finger touched her lips. The action was gentle, but final and Arrah stared at him wide eyed.

Instead of moving or saying something, he leaned in to her and before Arrah knew what was happening, his lips touched her neck, above the spot Raditz had bitten her.

Instantly, she froze, sparks tingling through her skin and down her back. She remained perfectly still while the prince pressed another couple of soft kisses to her skin, his confidence building with each kiss.

Suddenly, just like in he bath, Arrah screamed as Vegeta sank his sharp teeth into her neck. Her hands shot out, clutching and clawing at his shoulder guards, her body convulsing with overwhelming sensations of both pleasure and pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she totally missed the surge of the prince's body against hers.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him while he sucked and bit at the fresh mark on her neck. He felt Arrah finally relax in his arms and melt against him, sighing softly as she draped her arms over his shoulders and rested her cheek against his shoulder guard.

She couldn't resist the blissful feeling that came with Vegeta's manipulations and Arrah allowed her eyes to close. She basked in the subtle and somewhat pleasant feelings that ran riot through her young body. It felt like every nerve was being massaged and tugged at the same time, leaving her both relaxed and shivering with toe curling sensations.

there was a soft hiss of the main doors opening and Arrah's eyes cracked open.

Nappa entered the room in silence, trailed by Raditz. The older of the two didn't seem to notice the events beside the bed, his path heading toward a large, heavily cushioned chair.

Raditz however glanced up from his feet as he'd walked through the door. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Arrah in Vegeta's arms and he turned white.

Arrah saw his expression, but didn't register it at first. She saw the heartbreak that passed over his features before Nappa finally realised what was happening.

"Wow..." The bald Saiyan yelped, covering his eyes with his hands and peering through the fingers with a smirk.

Nappa's voice broke whatever spell had fallen over Vegeta and the prince wrenched himself away from Arrah as if she were electric.

"Raditz..." Arrah couldn't help but gasp once free of Vegeta. She slapped her hands over her mouth, feeling so very guilty when the man in question turned and hurried from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE :D**

**Another chapter up for you all. Like I said, my internet will be switched off soon for repairs. When that happens, I won't be posting anything until after I come back from France at the beginning of the month. **

**I'm hoping to finished this story quickly and maybe start on a follow up. I think you lovely guys deserve that much. :) **

**Please, I love your reviews, keep them coming and as always, enjoy. **

**GP**

* * *

Chapter 7

Arrah's newly booted feet pounded the floor as she ran through the corridors of the ship, searching desperately for Raditz.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt like she was in a daze as she ran. She hadn't realised he was even there she'd allowed herself to get so lost in Vegeta's heated touches. His face as he rushed from the room would haunt her until she found him.

She knew she'd hurt him. She wasn't sure how, his feelings still a mystery to her, but she'd seen it in his expression and his eyes.

A tightening feeling constricted her chest and Arrah dropped to her knees in the middle of a particularly long corridor. She wheezed and panted, sweat rolling down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd run so hard.

"Where..." She wheezed to herself. Two slave girls walked past her in silence, eyeing her in bemusement. "Where could he be?" She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself enough to get to her feet.

"Arrah?"

She lifted her head, coming face to face with one of the slave girls. The girl had dropped the basket she'd been carrying and turned back, going to the former slave's aid.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently. Her voice was nothing but a whisper, as was her people's way if Arrah remembered correctly.

"F-fine..." She gasped, reaching to clutch the girl's shoulder. The girl winced and placed her own hand over Arrah's. "Have you..." She panted.

"Seen a Saiyan?" The girl smiled gently, her yellow lips curling up at the corners. Arrah nodded and the girl helped her up. The second girl remained at a distance, watching curiously. "He's in the dinning hall. We were trying to set the table around him...it was a little awkward."

Arrah released the alien girl's shoulder and smiles. "Thank you." The girl nodded and watched quietly as Arrah shot off down the corridor.

-oOo-

Raditz slumped down in the chair he'd dumped himself down into upon entering the room and kicked his legs up on the table. He twirled a fork between his fingers absently as he thought.

He felt like the image of Vegeta and Arrah together was burned into his eyeballs because no matter how much he blinked or tried to rid himself of the image, it wouldn't go. It made him feel sick. He knew it was coming after the beating he'd taken, he just wasn't expect Vegeta to take the bull by the horns so quickly.

He felt like a fool.

He'd become attached to the girl so very soon and with no real reason to. He was just lonely he'd guessed. He missed the contact of others of his race, others that didn't abuse him or poke fun or throw their now none important rank and class about around him.

His mind strayed to the girl he'd been counting on Vegeta. Her father drank with his father in the bar every night, that's where he'd first met her when they were both just kids.

She'd been the total opposite to him. That was what attracted him to her.

He was a quiet child, keeping to himself most of the time. He'd been friends with two other lower class boys, Turles and Rycelo but all three were misfits. At night they hung out at the lower class bar with their parents. They usually ended up sat outside, throwing rocks at one another or fighting.

One night, Miley had come from nowhere and tackled him to the floor outside the bar. That night was the start of a very passionate, and maybe a little violent, love affair.

Raditz found himself glaring at the fork in his hands as he remembered back. His heart swelled but he forced the feeling of sadness away, tossing the fork across the room as if it were that very emotion.

Huffing out a breath, he leaned back on the seat, forcing it back onto two legs. It groaned under his weight, but he ignored it. There was too much on his mind to worry about a chair.

Miley was...had been...the love of his life. She was loud and rude. She used to scream at the top of her lungs to win any argument she got into. She wasn't a bad fighter either. She had high hopes of becoming an elite, as Raditz himself did.

She'd pounce on him at the most random of moments, clinging to him tightly as they kissed.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember that feeling. He missed her so much. He tried everything to not think of her. Work for Frieza helped, but it was moments like this that brought back those painful memories.

She had the most beautiful green eyes, unusual in Saiyans and often thought of as a defect. Her skin was dark tan and Raditz could still remember the way it looked as it glistened with sweat under the artificial lighting of the training rooms.

His fingers twitched at the phantom feeling of her hair. It had never really grown on the sides of her head, leaving the hair there short and prickly. The majority of her hair was on top of her head. There, it was thick and soft, softer then his own. It trailed down her back, right down to her backside.

He was still basking in the glow of his memories when the door burst open.

"Raditz?!" Someone screamed and the Saiyan's eyes flew open. He panicked, the chair toppling backward as the legs broke under him in the sudden flurry of excitement.

Raditz crashed to the floor, yelping sharply, more out of shock then actual pain.

"Raditz I'm so sorry!" Arrah cried, practically throwing herself on top of him as he sat on the floor. Her small arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed as close to him as she possibly could, her face burying itself under his chin.

The older Saiyan sat stunned into silence as Arrah whimpered and clung to him. He still wasn't sure what was going on and half expect Vegeta and Nappa to charge in after her.

"I'm so sorry I upset you!" He heard her muffled voice whine.

"Upset me?" He frowned, his brain totally stalling and refusing outright to work.

"With Vegeta! I didn't know he was going to do that, I was just putting on my armour and..."

Her Voice trailed off and Raditz finally snapped back to reality. The room. Vegeta and Arrah embracing. Once more, his chest tightened but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey its ok..." He muttered softly against her hair.

"No its not!" She forced herself free of him to look him in the face. Her bottom lip quivered gently as he gazed at her. "I should have hit him again."

"Well...wait, what? Again?" Raditz's brow furrowed questioningly. Had she hit him before? He couldn't remember her doing so.

"When I woke up and he was on the bed next to me. I hit him and we fell to the floor..." She blushed. "Then I hit him again when he groped me..."

She watched Raditz's eyes widen before he tossed his head back with laughter. She pouted slightly, not sure why he was laughing.

"What?"

"You honestly hit him?" He asked through his chuckling.

"Yes! I'm not being groped and fondled like a fucking sex toy!" Arrah raged. "I don't give a fuck if he's the prince or king or whatever. He shouldn't have touched me."

When Raditz didn't stop laughing, she slapped his arm. "What?!" She whined. "Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm proud of you..." He snickered, coughing a little to try and cover any more snorts of laughter.

"P-proud?" Arrah looked at him in surprise. "You're proud of me? Why?"

"Because...You stood up for yourself." He grinned. His arms wrapped around her again and he pulled her close, holding her against his chest.

Arrah relaxed and allowed her head to rest against Raditz's shoulder. Her arms slunk around his waist and she smiled softly as she was held.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered again.

"You have no reason to be." He rasped back.

"You were upset."

"I was shocked."

"Same difference."

A chuckled rumbled from his chest and Raditz turned his head and nuzzle her hair. "I already knew he'd do it."

"He said he'd had a _chat _with you...He beat you up, I saw the blood." Arrah shivered at the thought. Raditz's chuckle died quickly and he sat silently with her, his nose still buried in her hair.

"Oh Arrah..." He purred. "You're so naive..."

The comment stung. She was shocked just how much it did too. Arrah frown and snapped her head up to look at him, glaring into his amused eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"It means, you have no idea the way things work." He told her, matter-a-factly. When Arrah continued to glare at him, He rolled his eyes and shifted her on his lap slightly. "You won't understand yet."

"I'm not a child." Arrah snapped.

"Oh no, I know you're not..." Raditz smirked, leering down at her. A shiver ran through her and Arrah shoved against his chest.

"Don't be crude."

Raditz caught her hands suddenly and held her wrists. She tried to pull away, but found her struggles useless. Her nose wrinkling in displeasure, Arrah looked from her wrists, to Raditz, noting the stern expression that turned his features hard.

"Do you know just how powerful you are..." He said without a flicker of emotion.

Arrah cocked her head, unsure of what he meant. She wasn't strong enough to break his grasp on her and she hadn't been strong enough to do any serious damage against Nappa or Vegeta. She didn't see what he was getting at.

"I...I don't follow..."

"You. You have more power then even Vegeta." He told her flatly. He saw the perplexed look in her eyes and shook her mildly. "I'm not talking about physical power girl, I'm talking about influence." He gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "There are three of us. Me, Nappa and Vegeta. Vegeta will forever be top dog, but you. You're the only one. The only female left and no matter what, we'll protect you. Bend over backwards to keep you pleased Arrah. That's why you haven't been raped or beaten."

He released her face and sat back, watching his words sink in.

Arrah was slow to start processing what he said. It all just came flying out and she had to double check to see if she caught his meaning.

"Wait..." She mumbled. "What's my power level then?"

Smirking, Raditz reached up to his scouter and pressed the power button. Immediately, the green lens glowed with life and began to automatically start scanning the surrounding room. It didn't take long for it to focus on Arrah, sat on Raditz's lap and her stats flashed up on the lens.

"You're a power level of 304." He smiled, reaching to turn off the scouter again. Arrah grabbed his hand unexpectedly and reached for the scouter herself.

"This thing tells you that? Is that good?" She asked innocently, removing his scouter and fiddling with it.

"It measures energy and Ki." He told her softly and took it from her hands. He moved some of her dreads very carefully and fastened the scouter to her ear before pressing the power button. Arrah jumped when it beeped in her ear and began to scan over Raditz. She watched in awe as it measured his power level as well as pulling up his personal information and also picking up Vegeta and Nappa's locations on the ship.

"Wow..." She gasped. "I've only ever seen the guards wearing these...I didn't know what they were though."

"It let's me communicate with Vegeta and Nappa too. It's pretty useful."

Arrah smiled and pressed the power button again, turning off the scouter before taking it off. "I can bet it is." Raditz took it back and reattached it to his ear.

"We'll get you one eventually, if Vegeta didn't already take one from the locker room." He chuckled and noticed Arrah's smile.

"You mean what you said?" She asked.

"Said when?"

"When you said you'd protect me? That you guys would bend over backward for me? You really mean it?"

Raditz gave a shrug and nodded. "I suppose so. You're the only hope any of us have of keeping the Saiyan bloodline alive. Even if we don't seem it at times, we'll always care for you now Arrah. Don't doubt that..."

-oOo-

There was a soft clatter as a little pink skinned slave girl placed down a plate of food on a small table, cringing when Vegeta turned on his heel to glare at her. She quickly finished pouring wine into each of the three goblets and hurried from the room, trying not to disturb the prince as he paced back and forth in the centre of the room.

Nappa watched Vegeta nervously as he paced. He was seething and the energy radiating from him could be felt by Nappa, sat all the way across the room in his cushioned chair.

He dared not ask what was the matter. He didn't even want to breath loudly in case the prince suddenly snapped. He already knew what was wrong anyway.

Arrah and Raditz had been gone a while and Vegeta was getting anger as time passed. Raditz was in for it when Vegeta got him alone again. Nappa could tell.

Just then, the door was pushed open slowly and Arrah slipped in, closely followed by Raditz. Vegeta paused mid-step to glare at the two, his fists trembling.

"Where have you been?!" He fumed through his teeth at Arrah. The young girl glanced back at Raditz for reassurance before looking back at Vegeta defiantly.

"I went to find Raditz and apologise." She offered without hesitation.

"_Apologise_?" Vegeta hissed, surging forward.

"Apologise." She repeated, walking straight past him. Vegeta's face dropped and his head snapped round to watch her walk over to the bed and sit on the edge, picking up the gloves she'd left when she'd run out. "Nappa?" She called over to the oldest Saiyan, his head instantly perking up. "could you get me a drink please?"

Nappa practically scrambled out of his seat and ran across the room to get her what she'd requested and Arrah nearly squealed in delight at the realisation that Raditz was right. She did hold the power.

Vegeta visibly bristled with fury, veins appearing on his forehead as he turned back to Raditz. The taller Saiyan was propped up against the door, his arms crossed over his chest casually.

"What did you do?!" The prince snarled.

"I...I didn't do anything." Raditz muttered, trying to remain cool in the face of Vegeta's wrath. The prince advanced quickly, Nappa standing helplessly to the side when Arrah's voice rang over them.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled. Everyone of the men froze, unsure of what was going on. Arrah crossed the room swiftly and stood in front of the prince, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" He barked.

"You!" She barked back, poking him in the chest. "Don't you dare touch him, or You'll never lay a finger on me **_EVER_**_." _

Vegeta stood in silence then, his fists dropped as well as his jaw. Nappa too, stood stunned at what was unfolding in front of him. Arrah's heart was hammering in her chest, but she lifted her chin and gave the prince her best stern look.

"I..."Vegeta flushed of colour suddenly and gulped a couple of times as he deflated. "I'm going for a walk..." He commented in a distant voice, rounding Arrah and Raditz and leaving the room.

Nappa watched the prince leave, his mind unable to understand what he'd just seen. "What...Ok!" He yapped, glaring at Arrah and Raditz in turn. "What's going on here?!"

"Nappa?" Arrah held out her hand. The action caught him completely off guard. "Can I have my drink please?"

The bigger man blinked. He was still holding her drink in one hand. "Oh...er...yea. sorry." He muttered, handing it to her and scowling when she smirked.

"Thank you" She purred coyly sipping her drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**:D Hi everyone! **

**Ok so my internet is fixed and back on now. but I'm getting ready to fly out soon. Maybe I'll write another chapter while I wait for my flight. **

**I'm hoping to get to the serious action in the next couple of chapters and finish soon. Maybe there'll be a follow up. Maybe a one shot? who knows. **

**anyways, thank you for all your feed back. I always look forward to it. **

**enjoy **

**GP**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Give it here..."

"No, I got this!" Nappa huffed, repeatedly pressing the button on the blue lens scouter.

Arrah sat crossed legged next to him on the bed, watching the bigger Saiyan fiddle with the scouter he'd retrieved for her to complete her new outfit.

Raditz lazed on the end on the bed, stretched out on his side. He watched in amusement as Nappa turned red in the face trying to reset the scouter to enable Arrah to start a fresh set of stats.

He smirked over at Arrah as the scouter made a strange buzzing sound and turned off altogether, causing Nappa to snarled and curse in frustration.

"These things usually have a Goddamn manual." He growled, turning it back on again and trying yet again to clear the past stats.

"Nappa just hand it here..." Raditz laughed, holding out his hand. The older man grunted and turned away.

"No. I told you. _I got this._"

Arrah bit her lip and smiled. It was nice to see some non-violent conversation for once with these men.

There came a sudden beeping and Nappa's cheer broke Arrah of her thoughts. "There! See! I told you I had it!" He grinned and turned back to Arrah next to him on the bed. He handed it to her and waited for her to fit it onto her ear before leaning in to press the on button for her.

It took a moment of two, but the scouter beeped twice as it woke up fully and began to scan around it. It picked up Raditz and Nappa and even Arrah herself.

"Here." Raditz smiled and pressed the button on his scouter. "Now hold yours and they'll connect."

Arrah did as he'd asked and pressed and held the button the scouter. The little piece of tech picked up the signal from Raditz's scouter and Arrah watched a bar run across the lens as they connected.

"All done. Now I can keep a track on you." He chuckled.

"My turn." Nappa pressed in the button on his scouter and just like Raditz's had done, his scouter connected to Arrah's.

"Vegeta'll have to link his up when he gets back." Raditz commented, looking back at the doors. The prince had been gone a good hour and a half and the other saiyans were starting to wonder where he'd got to.

"He'll be surprised when he gets back." Nappa beamed. He watched Arrah crawl off the bed and stand in front of them, in full armour and now matching scouter. "She looks like a real Saiyan now, huh?" He asked, nudging Raditz.

"She sure does. Now all she needs to do is learn to fight." The younger man mused out loud.

"Will you guys teach me?" Arrah asked coyly, crawling back onto the bed again and kneeling in front of the two men.

"No." Nappa snorted outright. Arrah scowled and bit her lip at his quick reaction.

"Why not?"

"Because I ain't no one's teacher. And besides, you already know how to fight don't you? How did you conquer a planet all by yourself as a child?" The bald man yawned and lay back on the bed, propping up the pillows against the headboard to relax against and crossing his ankles.

"I...I don't remember." Arrah sighed, looking down at her hands. "I just lay down to sleep one night and then woke up in the middle of nowhere naked the next morning..."

Raditz and Nappa stole a sly look at one another, grinning knowingly.

"Was there a full moon by any chance?" Raditz pushed her for information, resting his cheek on his palm lazily.

"I can't remember. I think there might have been but I was so tired..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think.

The night she'd destroyed the planet she'd been sent to as a child, she really didn't remember much of. All she knew was when she woke up, the little village she'd been taken into as a baby was gone, along with every member of the population. To say she'd been a little upset was an understatement.

"Oozaru!..." The two men laughed and cried out in unison.

"...excuse me?" Arrah's eyebrow rose sharply in question.

"Oozaru. " Nappa repeated. "the best part about bein' a saiyan!"

"What's Oozaru?" Arrah continued to frown and shuffled closer, her tail unwrapping from around her waist and draping itself over her thigh lazily.

"An Oozaru is a Saiyan's true form..." Raditz informed her, watching her tail. "It's our giant ape form we transform into under the light of the full moon. That's where your tail comes into it..." He motioned to her tail.

Arrah glanced down at her tail, and then back to Raditz. "A giant ape?"

Both he and Nappa nodded.

"You're kidding me?" She snorted.

"Nope." Nappa chortled. "We turn into giant apes under the full moon and destroy planets."

"This is a fucking joke! please tell me this is a joke?" Arrah pouted a little. She was so mind boggled by the whole idea, she was startled enough to squeak in surprise when Raditz reached out and gently caressed her tail. His fingers carefully stroked through the fur, fluffing it before stroking back down again. His soft touch sent the slightest of shocks down her tail and up her back and he did it in such a way that her usually sensitive tail twitched and wound itself around his fingers affectionately.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she watched him smile and pet her tail, Arrah's attention completely leaving Nappa.

She missed the bigger saiyan carefully and slowly shift on the bed, his eyes burning with a dark desire. So hypnotised was the little saiyan female with Raditz's touch, she didn't even flinch when Nappa leaned into her, pushing her dreads away from her face and neck.

The only first real indication she got was the feel of his hot mouth on her neck, sucking the skin hard. It instantly broke her daze and her hands rose to push against him, panic setting in quickly. Her eyes shot to Raditz and she was stunned to see his blank expression as Nappa's huge hand moved to stroke the other side of her neck, his fingers running over the other deep bite marks caused by Vegeta and Raditz.

"Oh no..." She croaked, realising what was going on.

Before she knew it, Nappa bit down on her flesh, his teeth slicing though her skin like a red hot knife. Arrah grit her own teeth and winced, her eyes still locked with Raditz's.

She felt Nappa sucking at the wound heavily, his moustache irritating the soft skin of her neck until it felt like it was on fire.

But at the same time, the tingling sensation she'd felt with both Raditz and Vegeta returned and she let out a soft groan, her body feeling like it was melting into a pool on the bed.

Arrah's eyelids fluttered, her head beginning to swim. The hand she'd placed on Nappa's chest, attempting to push him away, slid upward, over his solid armoured front, up over his thick neck and over his shoulder before she finally gave up and slumped against him.

Eyes opening again momentarily, her vision blurring around the edges, Arrah saw Raditz push himself up from his reclining position on the bed and start to move closer. Without hesitation, even when Nappa let out a growl against her neck, he fisted his hand in her dreads and wrenched her head over slightly, his lips descending on hers in a heated kiss.

"Don't be so fucking greedy..." Arrah vaguely heard Nappa growl again before he too shifted to return to biting and sucking at her neck.

Raditz bit and tugged at her lips, his tongue stroking her bottom lip in between his rough affections, trying to gain access to her mouth. Her whole body was quivering with excitement. It felt like her skin was on fire and every nerve in her body crackled with overwhelming want.

Someone's hand rested against her side, slipping downward slowly before cupping her hip. Her body's reaction was to arch slightly, essentially allowing Nappa better access. The biggest man gave a pleased groan as his mouth moved from the heavily bleeding wound on her neck and began to explore over her throat and collarbone.

The feeling of his teeth grating against her collarbone made Arrah gasp suddenly, her mouth opening and Raditz's tongue finally able to slip it.

She was shocked when he deepened the kiss, his chest rumbling with a gentle growl while his tongue wrapped itself around hers, stroking and caressing every inch as if he was trying to taste every bit of her. Something sparked deep inside her and Arrah's tongue responded, duelling his tongue for dominance.

"Attagirl..." Nappa's voice husked against her throat and Arrah became aware of the rumbling coming from her own chest. "I think she likes it rough..." His lips pulled back into a sinister smile as he sat back on his hunches and wiped his bloody lips with the back of his hand. Arrah knew whose blood it was...

A soft whine escaped her lips as Raditz too, pull back, but only slightly, his lips still skating against hers as he spoke.

"I think she likes two saiyan men at once..." He panted. Every single word dripped with desire and need.

"I can roll with that..." Nappa rasped, leaning in to lick the corner of her lips.

"No one will be rolling anywhere..."

"Vegeta!" Raditz and Nappa yelped at once and jumped back from her, trying to act causal. Nappa failed miserably though and fell face first into Arrah's crotch.

Her eyes widened and she shrieked kicking and pushing him away. Raditz too, grabbed at his armour and practically tossed him off of her.

Nappa rolled back on the bed, his face painted with the biggest, smuggest smirk ever.

"Did I miss something?" Vegeta drawled, his hand waving to motion toward the bed where all three were sat red faced.

"We were just...erm..." Arrah scrambled for words, but found her tongue still too sluggish to really give him an adequate answer.

"I _saw _what you were doing..." He sneered, eyeing both Nappa and Raditz sat sheepishly on the bed. Nappa's smug grin quickly faltered. "You were partying without me..."

"I er, no." Arrah gulped and forced herself off the bed. Her legs felt like jelly but she wouldn't let the two men on the bed have the satisfaction of seeing her in a state. A state they'd put her in. She opened her mouth, but just like before, Vegeta's hand rose, silencing her before she could even get the words out.

"I'm not stupid..." Vegeta hissed, stalking toward her. Arrah froze to the spot, her tail wrapping itself back around her waist again in an automatic response.

Once close enough, the prince grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back. She hissed, but didn't cry out. He'd have probably enjoyed causing her that little bit of pain and if she could deny him, she would.

Vegeta inspected the mark Nappa had left on the right side of her neck. He rubbed his gloved finger over it, his nose wrinkling at the drying blood that rubbed off.

"So I see Nappa's finally stepped up and added his claim to you too." He commented flatly before releasing her hair. "Its about time."

"Yea, well..." Nappa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You and Raditz have been getting all the fun..."

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes left Nappa and rolled over Arrah stood in front of him still. He couldn't hold back the smile that turned the corners of his lips upward.

"You're all ready then? Good. I intend to spend the rest of the day training. You can spar with me."

"S-spar with you?" Arrah's mouth opened in awe. "But..." Vegeta turned and began walking away from her before she could finish. The prince walked over to the small side table and poured himself some wine.

"But nothing." He told her firmly.

Arrah stood wringing her hands nervously. She'd fought yes, but there'd never been any skill involved. It was usually just scraps over food or bedding. The prince, Nappa and Raditz were trained warriors. She didn't stand a chance.

"I can't fight you..." She mumbled quietly under her breath.

Vegeta's ears perked up at the soft sound and he tossed her a look over his shoulder as he drank. "What was that?" He asked once he'd swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"I said I can't fight you..." She said a little louder.

"Why not?" The prince's eyebrow peaked.

"She can't fight..." Raditz called from the bed. "That's what we were just talking about."

"I saw what you were doing with your mouth, and talking wasn't it!" Vegeta snapped back at him.

Raditz shrank back on the bed, he and Nappa watching the prince finish his drink before storming back over to Arrah. He grabbed her hands and held them up, looking over them closely.

"Have you ever even thrown a punch?"

"...Well I hit you this-..."

"I mean a real punch..." He growled, glaring at her. "One that broke someone's nose or fractured their ribs?"

Arrah went to shake her head, but stopped. "I hit Gi once when he tried to...I heard I'd broke his rib."

"A single rib isn't good enough." Vegeta sneered. "Your hands are too soft. They'll need conditioning. I want you to be able to deliver a punch that'll shatter his rib cage all together!" With that, he dropped her hands and stalked toward the doors. "Nappa, Raditz...We're going to train. Now."

-oOo-

Arrah sat on her own in the huge training room. She'd never been to that part of the ship before. None of the slave girls were allowed that far.

The room was huge. The floor was tiled with dark coloured tiles, which were battered and broken in some places. The walls and ceiling were white with luminescent lighting. The room in general was covered in battle scars, showing its regular use.

She'd backed herself up into a corner, waiting silently as for the other three saiyans, who had disappeared into the men's locker rooms. She wondered why. They were already in battle armour.

Pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee, Arrah sighed softly to herself. What was taking so long?

"You think we could get something to eat after this Vegeta?" Nappa's deep voice echoed down the corridor outside the training room, well before he actual appeared.

"Fight, fuck, food... That's all you ever think about." Raditz murmured, coming round the corner and into the training room.

He'd removed his body armour, leaving him in nothing but his black briefs, his boots and his hand guards. Nappa followed after him, also armour-less and swinging his arms back and forth to stretch them.

Vegeta was last to enter. He'd changed altogether, removing his blue, gold and white armour and replacing it with just a blue, sleeveless body suit, white gloves and white boots.

"We'll eat when we finish Nappa." The Prince grumbled. "And we finish when the girl can throw a decent punch."  
He glanced over to Arrah, still hugging her knees and snorted. "Stand up."

She hesitated at first, a little intimidated by the way Nappa and Raditz were already taking pot shots at one another, laughing when one of their fists collided and someone yelped or hissed in pain.

Pushing herself up slowly, she brushed off her pants and stood straight in the corner.

"Warm up." He demanded, stretching his arms across his body. When she just stood there however, he snarled and glared, watching the girl shrink a little.

"I...I don't know..." She tripped over her words and scuffed her boot against the tiles. Vegeta rolled his eyes in irritation and shook his head.

"Nappa?"

"What?" Nappa asked dumbly, ignoring Raditz and getting a slap in the face for it. He growled and tried to bite the younger saiyan's hand as it was pulled back with a laugh.

"Warm Arrah up..." Vegeta waved his hand in her direction and then walked over to the far wall were he sat down on the floor, his arms and legs crossed.

Nappa blinked and dropped his fists before a huge grin spread across his face and his eyes darkened.

"Not like that!?" Vegeta yelled sharply, his scowl deepening when Nappa burst out laughing.

"I know, I know Vegeta." He chuckled, the grin not leaving his lips while eyeing Arrah, stood quivering in the corner. "I'll be real gentle."

Arrah gulped. Her palms were sweating and her heart was starting to pick up speed as Nappa coiled up. She didn't have to wonder long at just what kind of warm up he was talking about. Nappa gave a yell and threw himself forward toward her.

Arrah's vision went black and white and everything slowed. Nappa's huge mass was barrelling toward her and she had no idea what to do.

"DODGE!" Vegeta's scream shattered her crippling fear and Arrah threw herself to the side.

Nappa hit the wall with such force, he dented and split the metal and tiles. But the man himself seemed unfazed.

Arrah scrambled to her feet, her heartbeat deafening her. She immediately ran toward Raditz, standing across the room. she ran, almost making it and a feeling of safety bubbling in her stomach...when he stepped back, his back pressing against the wall and his arms folded.

Her heart sank when she saw his smirk and her feet skidded.

Raditz saw the horror in Arrah's face. He wanted to reach out and clutch her, to pull her to his chest and protect her from Nappa's rough intentions. But Vegeta said she needed the training, and he was right.

He pressed himself against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest firmly. "Run. RUN!" He urged her gently.

She looked at him with sad, but understanding eyes and turned sharply to run across the room and away from Nappa's outstretched hands. The older man narrowly missed grasping Raditz and slamming into him full force.

"Goddamnit come here!" He yelled beside Raditz's ear, causing the younger man to wince. His hands planted against the wall either side of Raditz's shoulders before he pushed himself off again with enough force to put another couple of dents in the wall and continued his chase of the girl.

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as Arrah ran round and around in circles, Nappa still hot on her heels. How could a man so big be so fast?

Raditz watched in amusement at Nappa's growing frustration. It was all very comical.

But Vegeta looked less than pleased. What the hell was she doing?! Arrah ran past him yet again, Nappa trailing her and Vegeta snarled, his teeth grinding together with his anger.

"Arrah!?" He suddenly screeched. "Turn and stop him! SAIYAN'S DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Stop him?! She truly thought Vegeta had lost his mind. How was she meant to stop Nappa. Choking back a squeal of fright, she turned sharply and stuck her leg out in possibly the most half assed kick ever used.

Her eyes screwed themselves tightly together at the sight of Nappa charging toward her before a something collided with her stuck out foot, the force knocking her off balance and onto the floor, after she'd flapped her arms about shamefully of course.

Her eyes flying open, she began to scramble backward, suddenly noticing Nappa's ghostly expression and tense stance over her.

Her mouth opened, just as a howl of pain echoed around the room and Nappa dropped to the ground, his hands cupping his crotch protectively.

"She kicked him in the balls!" Raditz doubled over with laughter across the room and slapped his bare thigh.

"I suppose that's one way to stop him..." Vegeta sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose in disdain.

Tears of fear finally falling, Arrah clambered to her feet and ran straight over to Raditz, still chuckling to himself, and threw herself at him. He barely managed to catch her as she clung to his chest, her face buried against his neck.  
His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her and his right hand began to rub gentle circles on her back.

He continued to snicker though.

"I think we've scared the shit outta her." He commented over to Vegeta.

Nappa whimpered and crawled on his hands and knees over to the far wall, where he collapsed down, still holding his groin. The pain had mostly subsided by then, but the phantom throbbing was enough to bring him to tears. Even his tail didn't hurt this bad any more.

"Least she's warmed up now..." Vegeta murmured, absently watching Nappa with a smirk.

"HOW WAS THAT EVEN A WARM UP?!" Arrah suddenly yapped. Her fear had quickly turned to anger. How could they be so cruel as to release a nutcase like Nappa on her like that?! She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her hand guard, scowling hard at the prince.

"Your hearts racing isn't it?" He smiled slyly.

Arrah nodded grudgingly. "I nearly had a Goddamn heart attack, so yes, I should think so!"

"And I can see from the redness in your cheeks, you're warm now." Vegeta continued.

Once more, Arrah nodded.

"Then your warmed up. Come." He stood effortlessly and rolled his shoulders. "Let us begin."

Raditz released her, but found himself having to carefully pry her off him as she clung desperately.

-oOo-

Panting hard, her vision becoming spotty and her heart racing, Arrah pressed her forehead to the tiled floor. Her whole body ached. Her muscles burned and her chest felt tight.

Once they'd actually begun to train, Arrah had amazed herself at just how quickly she'd picked things up. It was as if she was just remembering actions she'd forgotten over the years.

Her strikes were soon picking up speed and power, though her accuracy needed some more work.

Her kicks were good, or so Raditz had beamed. He'd said she was more of a kicker then a puncher. She assumed he meant she was more inclined to kick someone in the balls then punch them in the face. She was quite flattered.

But she was the first to admit, she'd taken a good beating.

Raditz had no sooner told her how good her kicks were when he kicked her himself, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. He'd hurriedly picked her up and dusted her off while apologising, but it had knocked her confidence. Why weren't her kicks doing that?

The men just grunted as she struck them. Sometimes they didn't even do that. Her attacks weren't powerful enough to knock them over like their own.

Well, not unless she kicked them all between the legs...

"Get up..."

Sweat ran down her nose and dropped to the floor as Arrah struggled to do as the prince demanded.

She knew he was standing over her. Nappa was close by to. They'd quickly started ganging up on her once she'd demonstration the little fighting skill she'd produced from...somewhere.

Abruptly, she was grabbed by the back of her now broken and battered armour and dragged to her feet by Nappa.  
"I-I can't..." She wheezed, her feet stumbling backward.

"Yea, ya can." She heard the bigger man chuckle behind her before shoving her hard in the back.

Without any warning, her leg shot out, the heel of her of boot hitting him straight between the eyes in an impressive back kick.

Arrah stood stunned once she'd brought her leg back down, watching as Nappa reeled back, clutching his face in pain.

"GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, blood trickling down from under his hand.

"First blood!" Raditz yelled from behind him. "We have first blood!"

"That was very well placed. Even if it was just a natural reaction." Arrah turned her head to see Vegeta approach. Carefully, he rested his gloved hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Next time though, snap your head round before kicking out. You want to be know where your foot is going." He told her quietly, twisting his own head in demonstration.

Nappa growled. Arrah's booted heel had left a nasty looking cut across the bridge of his nose. He felt a little relieved though. She could have broken his already misshapen nose.

"Let me see..." Raditz appeared behind him, reaching to turn him.

"Fuck off!" Nappa barked, gingerly tweaking at the injury.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Raditz waved his hand, giving up his attempt to help the bigger man. "Sort it yourself then." He grunted and wondered past Nappa to Arrah.

"That was one hell of a kick." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. It felt amazing to have her pulled so close up against his body. She fit just snugly.

"Let her go Raditz..." Vegeta scolded with a scowl. Arrah squirmed a little, but made no move to pull away.

"Thanks Raditz." She smiled up at him.

"Hey!" Nappa snapped. "What about me?!"

"What about you?" Raditz snorted. "I tried helping you and you told me to fuck off."

"I'm sorry Nappa..." Arrah turned in Raditz's grasp, her small hands pressing against his naked chest as she peered around him to Nappa.

"That's a dirty habit..." Vegeta sneered from behind her. Arrah looked over her shoulder to see the prince glaring at her in disgust.

"W-what do you mean?" She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure what he was disapproving of, but clearly, she should have thought before speaking.

"Apologising to people. the enemy." He spat.

"But its Nap-..."

"In this training session he's the enemy!" Vegeta barked at her. "I am too! You NEVER apologize for your actions."  
Roughly, he grabbed one of her arms and yanked her away from Raditz. Reluctantly but obediently, Raditz let her go without a fuss.

"And you can stop clinging to him like a child too. Your a woman and a saiyan, stop running for cover every time something gets to difficult!"

Wrenching her arm free, Arrah snarled. "I'm not a child. And you're not my prince!"

The room fell silent around her, but the rage flaring in her was too much to hold in any more "YOU CAN'T BE A PRINCE OVER THREE PEOPLE!" She yelled.

She'd just about got out the last word when Vegeta's open palm slammed into her cheek. Her head whipped around so fast, Arrah's world began to spin. The force ricocheted threw her whole body and Arrah couldn't stop herself from falling.

Her body hit the floor with a thud before her vision went black and Arrah passed out.

Raditz and Nappa stood with their mouth gaping open in shock. Vegeta was visibly seething, energy rippling off his body. How dare someone say it...how dare someone tell him the truth...

Deep down,it hurt. It hurt worse than any battle injury. The truth cut so deep it nearly bowled him over. No one dared tell him the truth, even if they were all thinking it...

Still shaking with both anger, and now sorrow, Vegeta turned his back on the three other Saiyans. He walked from the room without glancing back as Raditz collected up Arrah and carried her from the room in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! **

**Ugh, I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter and, in my opinion, the poor quality too. I had a wonderful time in Paris at the end/beginning of the month and I was so excited to get on with my writing. However, I became sick on the plane ride back and I've been very ill ever since. It started off as flu and turned into a number of other things. I saw the doctor recently and he's given me large doses of things that make my head spin, so I can totally under if most of this makes no sense. Any straight forward plan I had laid out for this chapter has been lost in a drug induced haze I've been in. I can't even recall what I had coming next if I'm honest but I promise I wont leave you waiting long. I'll pull up some source material I have on my laptop and try and make ends meet. **

**Anyway, enough of my whining. I'd say enjoy the chapter but I personally don't think anyone could lol. **

**GP **

* * *

chapter 9

The glass of the healing tank was warm against his hand as Raditz pressed his palm to the observation window.

Inside, Ayah was recovering from the impact of Vegeta's slap. When he'd first taken her to the medical bay, Raditz was sure she was just knocked out. It was only when he'd laid her on one of the beds in the bay that he saw the blood running from her ear.

Vegeta had clearly lost his restraint, along with his temper.

The doctors had loaded her into a tank immediately, Raditz anxiously hovering around them.

She'd been in there about twenty minutes. Raditz scowled as he watched her through the window. She'd learnt first hand what happened when Vegeta felt backed into a corner.

She'd been right though. Vegeta's title, hell, all their talk of classes, all of it was pointless. The three men were wasting their time trying to maintain things that no longer mattered. Or, at least Raditz liked to think it didn't. Truth was Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz were well aware at just how non-important ranks were now there were only three of them. But they found it simply too hard to forget.

All three were still stuck in the past like that.

His eyes became totally unfocused as he thought and Raditz missed then door opening behind him.

Soft foot falls sounded and went completely unnoticed, right until Vegeta appeared at the lower level saiyan's side. The sudden entrance of the smaller prince caused Raditz to jump and nearly spin on his heel to face him.

The prince was staring into the tank silently. He'd changed back into full armour and had crossed his arms over his armoured chest. A deep frown tugged at his lips while his eyes rolled over the girl in the tank before him.

"I didn't realise I'd hit her that hard..." He said finally in a hushed tone.

Around them, doctors and nursing staff shuffled about, watching them out of the corners of their eyes as they tried to pretend to be busy.

"The...The doctor's think she had whiplash and maybe some trauma to her inner ear." Raditz replied quietly.

Vegeta was silent again then and his face was stern. Raditz didn't even want to try and work out what the younger man was thinking. Vegeta was always thinking and usually it was way too complicated to try and follow.

"You can head back to the room now." Vegeta said suddenly. Raditz stared at the prince in question.

"But I have to..."

"I said..." Vegeta's eyes darted to Raditz and narrowed. "_You can go back to the_ _room_...**NOW.**"

Nothing else needed to be said. With his stomach churning Raditz turned and began to walk for the door. He wanted to stay. He wanted to make sure Arrah was ok... But Vegeta was up to something and he wasn't sure what.

Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for the hydraulic hiss of the door as Raditz left.

The door opened and then slid closed again. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder the second time to make sure the older man had indeed left.

Many of the nursing staff had evacuated to a side room in the medical bay. It was bad enough having to treat one, but having a couple of other saiyans floating about was enough to make anyone in the galaxy with sense nervous.

Vegeta stared emotionless into the tank, watching Arrah's face twitch every now and then. It wouldn't be long before she'd come round and when she did, he wished to speak with her, quietly and away from Nappa and Raditz.

Inside the tank, Arrah felt so... _strange_. Her whole body felt like it was weightless and so warm. Her eyes began to crack open, but water stung her eyeballs and she squeezed them shut again against the irritation. where was she?

Weakly, she reached up, feeling the breathing mask over her nose and mouth and realised she must have been in the medical bay. That was the only place on the ship with healing tanks, though only the soldiers were allowed to use them.

Beginning to fret, the saiyan girl reached to pull at the mask out of instinct. The movement was stopped however by a sudden banging, coming from in front of her. Cracking an eye open again, Arrah barely made out of the shadowy figure wagging a finger at her sternly through the blue tinted water.

Her hand dropped and before she knew what was happening, the water began to drain away around her.

When the water had gone and she could fully open her eyes without pain, Arrah saw Vegeta standing at the glass of the tank, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowling expression painting his face.

The glass began to lift and Arrah shakily began to push herself up. Vegeta, much to her surprise, leaned into the tank and took her arm. He helped ease her out and onto her feet, still holding her tightly as she stood.

Silently, he handed her a towel and stepped back to allow her to dry herself without hindrance. He did his very best to try and ignore her soaked clothing. The nursing staff had stripped her of her armour and she'd been placed into the tank in just her skin tight pants and tank top, the latter of which, clung to her chest and clearly exaggerated her erect nipples.

Arrah refused to look at the prince. She refused to acknowledge him at all if that was how he'd react to being told the truth. Why, he was nothing more then a silly, spoiled little brat!

"I think, perhaps..." Vegeta began quietly, watching as the young woman began to dry her dreadlocks in mild interest. "We should start to consider our options and future plans."

"I thought you were the man with all the plans..." Arrah muttered sharply as she tossed her towel to the floor and reached for her boots. "Why do _I _need to help you consider things?"

Vegeta's jaw clenched against his rising anger while he fought to push it down. He chose to ignore her snapping and try and continue as best he could. No doubt she still held a grudge against him for that last slap.

"I am usually. But in this instance I'm wondering around blindly, having not been in this sort of situation before." He told her with an even voice.

Once her boots were on, Arrah stood at her full height, thought she wasn't much taller then the prince. Glancing back at him angrily, she cut her eyes at him.

"Why did you hit me?"

Vegeta stared back at her for a long time, his mouth twitching, but not opening as he thought. It took him a couple of visible gulps to finally speak to her.

"I'm not apologising." He said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to." She shot back, just as firm. "I'm asking why? Don't you like hearing the truth, _prince?_ Because that's what it is."

Vegeta advanced on her quickly then, his fist clenched tightly as he came to stand in front of her, his chest bumping hers defiantly.

"Listen here..." He hissed, glaring into her eyes...But nothing else followed. Vegeta had puffed up with rage, but found himself unable to reply with a valid reason. He didn't like hearing the truth. At that moment in time, it was blatantly obvious he didn't. He had nothing to defend himself with...

Arrah held his gaze for as long as she could before finally turning away. "Thought not."

Her arm was suddenly grabbed and Arrah found herself being spun on the spot back to face Vegeta. He was still glaring angrily, but there was something heated in his eyes, a heat that was only confirmed when his lips crushed against hers.

The impact shocked Arrah, causing her to gasp against the prince's kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders and groped at them tightly, as if to balance herself.

A low growl escaped Vegeta's throat as he began to violently bite at her warm lips. Ok, so the talk hadn't gone the way he wanted it to, but he may as well make up for it in another way.

His lips still on hers, Vegeta backed the younger saiyan up against the healing tanks control panel. His hands gripped her hips hard as he deepened the kiss. Arrah put up no fight, which surprised him a little, but he wasn't going to worry about that.

He felt her fingers tracing up the backs of his thighs, her finger nails tugging at the blue cloth that covered them. Her teeth gnarled at his bottom lip, worrying the flesh until it was deliciously reddened.

He'd just closed his eyes, revelling in her attentions when the girl pulled back abruptly and her hand followed up, striking him straight across his face.

"Now we're even." She spat venomously as she slipped away from the prince, leaving him standing, holding his face in a mixture of pain and astonishment.

-oOo-

Nappa sat sprawled out on the large arm chair back in the room, sharing his time between picking his tail and watching the younger Raditz pace back and forth anxiously.

"I think we should go get something to eat..." He said casually, trying to break the tense silence that had descended on the two saiyans.

"Why is your stomach the only thing you ever think of?!" Raditz snapped back irately. He growled and continued to pace, his hand raking through his hair every now and then.

Nappa glared at the younger man, his lips peeling back into a snarl. "Hey!" He yelled and forced himself out of his arm chair. "Who the hell do you think your talking to, low class scum!"

"You, that's who!" Raditz shot back curtly.

Before he could move, Nappa was on him and a large fist slammed into his cheek. Raditz gave a grunt and kicked out, catching Nappa's side.

"What's your problem?!" Nappa snarled, grabbing Raditz's ankle and pulling him off his feet. The other man hit the floor with a yelp, but continued to thrash and strike out at Nappa.

"You hit me in the face!" Raditz growled.

"You were running that mouth of yours!" Nappa hissed, twisting Raditz's ankle to an awkward angle. To try and ease the sudden pressure on his ankle, Raditz arched on the floor, his body twisting to follow his ankle.

Eventually managing to jerk his leg away from the bigger man, the long haired saiyan grumbled to himself and pushed himself up off the floor. Nappa released his leg without a fuss, but remained stood over the smaller man.

"So?"

"So what?" Raditz spat while brushing himself off.

"So why are you acting so ate up?!" Nappa raged, his teeth grinding together.

Raditz studied him closely for a few moments, his hand absently toying with his wrist guard. "No reason." He said lowly before looking away.

"Don't play fucking games!" Nappa snarled and grabbed him by his shoulder guard, spinning him on the spot in one swift movement. "Its the chick isn't it? You've been twitchy since you came back from the medical bay..." Nappa's eyes narrowed. "She ain't dead is she? He didn't hit her that hard..."

"No...No. She's not dead." Raditz frowned. "Vegeta's with her though..."

Nappa's blank look was enough to make the younger saiyan want to slap him.

"I don't get it."

"He came into the medical bay when I was there with Arrah. He kicked me out and now...Now he's there with her alone." Raditz huffed in frustration.

Nappa's nose wrinkled and the taller man reached to scratch his bald head as he thought. "So...what? You're scared he's gonna...hurt her?"

Raditz bit the inside of his cheek sheepishly and gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. But you saw the way he was when we left the training room!"

Just then, the door opened and the two men turned to look who it was. Arrah entered first, glancing over at them with a small smile while holding the door for the prince. Vegeta entered without a word and stalked over the stone steps. There, he sat down and, as usual, crossed his arms and legs.

"See!" Nappa chuckled and slapped Raditz's back, nearly knocking the younger man off his feet. "She's ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Arrah closed the door and padded over to them. She looked a little flustered, but Raditz tried not to think too far into that.

"Rad was worried you'd met a grizzly end!" Nappa leered down at her.

Raditz's mouth tightened into a thin line and he glared over at Nappa. "Don't call me that. My name's Raditz."

"That's what I said!" Nappa hissed between his teeth and punched the other man in the arm, as if trying to appear playful...and failing.

Raditz rubbed his arm and threw the older man a dirty look. He continued to watch as Nappa walked off across the room toward Vegeta. It was then he felt a feather light touch on the hand rubbing his quickly bruising arm. Turning his head, Arrah caught his attention as she gently moved his hand away to look at his arm.

Raditz silently watched her fingers skate over the red mark Nappa's fist had left, as if examining it. He was a little shocked when she leant in and carefully pressed her lips to the mark before looking up at him and smiling.

"All better." She said sweetly and released his arm.

Raditz, needless to say, was stunned. He watched in awe as she walked around him and went over to a nearly laid out bowl of fruit.

"Can we eat now?!" Nappa whined. He stood in front of the prince, who was looking irritable as ever.

"If you _insist_ Nappa..." Vegeta ground out.

"Sounds good to me." Arrah mumbled quietly while turning a piece of fruit between her hands. "I think I'm sick of fruit now."

-oOo-

Vegeta chewed his food slowly as he rested his elbow on the arm of his seat. Casually, he formed a gun shape with his index finger and thumb and squinted to look straight down his index finger.

In front of him, was a older serving girl, with dark red locks and reddish skin to match. She spoke with a twang and Arrah was very familiar with the girl. She'd been on board the ship longest and had taken up the mothering role to the younger girls. She'd been the first girl to greet Arrah warmly all those years ago when she'd first arrived and had become somewhat of a mother figure to the young saiyan.

Vegeta's intent toward her made Arrah choke up on the dumpling like food she'd been eating and watch him with bated breath.

The woman was holding a silver tray of drinks, all of which were full and ready to be presented to the saiyans at the table.

Nappa chuckled lowly as he too watched the young prince in between shovelling food into his mouth. Raditz sat quietly, his legs propped up on the table again across from Arrah. He'd glance up at her every now and then, not really interested in Vegeta.

"..Bang..." Vegeta whispered. a split second later a bullet of energy shot from the tip of his finger, directed at the older servant.

Arrah nearly screamed, her hair spiking as she reeled and her tail fluffing up.

The energy whizzed through the air, striking the central cup on the tray before the girl could react and squeal in shock.

"Bullseye!" Nappa yelled and slapped his hand down on the table, making the plates and cups around them jump.

"You seemed...worried...Arrah." Vegeta purred over to the paled girl further down the table. Arrah didn't answer, much to his amusement. She'd practically swallowed her tongue in fright that he might hit the older girl.

"My turn!" Nappa grinned. He turned and caught sight of the girl trying to escape the room in a hurry. "HEY!" He roared. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND HOLD THAT FUCKING TRAY STILL!"

The woman froze mid step and slowly turned on her heels. She clutched the tray with quivering hands and Arrah could see the tears in her green eyes as she looked at her, begging for help without outwardly saying it. Arrah clutched the table in anticipation. She could only hope Nappa a good shot like the prince.

"Right." The bald man beside her grunted with a sick smirk as he straightened up in his seat. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms in readiness before grabbing a hold of Arrah's seat beside his and forcing it backward and out of his line of fire.

"You like fire works kid?" He asked her as he did so.

Fire works? Arrah swallowed and nodded weakly.

"Oh you'll love this then!" He chuckled. "This used to be Vegeta's favourite as a kid. Can get a little messy though." He added with a dark laugh.

Leaning back in his seat once Arrah was out of the way, his huge hand began to crackle with energy as he powered up for an attack.

The serving girl's desperate eyes darted from Nappa to the former serving girl to his left. Arrah was looking back at her with a harrowed expression. There was clearly nothing the little girl could do, but boy, did she wish there was.

Squinting his eyes, just as Vegeta had done and his tongue lolling from one side of his mouth, Nappa lined up his shot. "Hey girl!" He called to his intended target. "Turn side on. 'Less you want a hole in your chest."

The red girl obeyed without question and turned side on, holding the tray of drinks out straight in front of her.

"Now don't get pissy with me if you lose a couple fingers." Nappa barked and flung the ball of energy at her.

Arrah held the arms of the chair that hard, she began to feel the wood start to crack as the ball of deadly energy flew past her with great force, heading for the red haired girl. She felt a bolt of power as it passed, showing just how much energy was in the attack. It was surely going to kill her. Arrah could feel it. It wasn't clean and precise like Vegeta's had been. It was way too powerful.

Everything in the room slowed as the energy collided with something and Arrah couldn't take her eyes off the scene unfolding in front of her. Something horrific was about to happen and all she could do was stare.

A spurt of blood and a shrill scream shattered the hazy veil that had fallen over the young saiyan girl and her eyes refocused on her former friend. The older girl was screaming hysterically, her arms from the elbow down...gone.

"Fingers. Arms PAH! They're all the same to me... Hit the tray though." Nappa snorted and slumped back in his seat with a wave of his hand.

The girl dropped to her knees, still screaming as her blood gushed from the stumps that used to be her arms. Arrah sat open mouthed as she watched the girl's normally deep red skin start to pale with blood loss.

"H-help me..." The girl begged, tears streaming down her face.

"That doesn't count..." Vegeta frowned bitterly from further down the table, ignoring the girls pleas outright.

"How doesn't it?" Nappa snapped back. "I hit the damn tray!"

"Yea but you took off her arms. That means it doesn't count." Raditz teased him across the table.

The three men continued to bark at each other as the girl they were arguing over collapsed to the floor. Arrah slid off her chair while the three others fought over the rules of their sick game and crawled over to the girl, who was quickly losing consciousness.

"H-Help...M-m-me..." She weakly begged Arrah as the little saiyan knelt beside her and cradled her head carefully. Blood was everywhere. Arrah had never seen anything like it.

"Oh Gods...I'm so sorry..." She whispered to the dying woman. Gently, she stroked a few stray strands out of her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Vegeta suddenly snarled. "Where's the girl?!" The three men were immediately on their feet searching around and under the table.

"Found her..." Raditz went to shout, but only managed a mumble when he saw Arrah cradling the girl.

"What she doin'?" Nappa frowned in confusion and scratched his bald head.

The girl in her arms took one final breath, her chest weakly raising and then falling again for the final time. She slumped gently in Arrah's grasp and her head lolled away from the younger girl, her eyes closed.

Arrah found herself staring at the dead girl. She'd never seen someone dead up close before...well...She had... But those images were pushed deep, deep down in her memory.

Her shaky hand moved slowly over the girls face to gently tilt her chin back toward her. She looked over the girls now pain-free expression, wondering what bliss it must have been. nervously, she reached for the girl's eye, carefully pushing up the lid. Her normally green eyes were now white and cold, even when her body was not.

No matter what she tried, she couldn't, or wouldn't, drag her eyes away from the corpse in her arms. A numbness overcame her quickly then and Arrah felt a single tear roll down her face. She hadn't even noticed she'd been that upset... She figured it was shock.

"Hey kid? Whatcha doing?"

Nappa's voice echoed through her, sparking every nerve in her body. Immediately, she tensed, clutching the dead girl tighter.

Behind her, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz watched curiously as the female saiyan began to tremble. Her hair spiked with anger and her tail bristled up.

"Ya think we upset her?" Nappa asked dumbly, causing Vegeta and Raditz to roll their eyes.

Sluggishly, Arrah lowered the girl's body to the floor ,once more closing her eye with care once she'd placed her down. Taking a good couple of deep breaths, she got to her feet. She was covered in the girls blood and it ran down her hands, fingers and into the puddle already at her feet.

She watched another droplet of blood hit the crimson floor under her and something inside her snapped. How _DARE _he be so callous... She felt her fist clench with her boiling rage and Arrah quickly began to shake.

"Looks like you're in trouble Nappa..." Vegeta snickered and returned to his seat without a second glance at Arrah still stood over the dead girl.

"Oh yea?" Nappa laughed, dropping back down in his own chair. "Well I ain't sorry!"

"You should be..."

The three male saiyans looked back in Arrah's direction. Her back was still to them, her fist balled tightly at her sides.

"What was that?" Nappa smirked, cupping his ear to hear her better.

"I said..." Her legs crossed, one behind the other and Arrah spun on the spot. Once facing him, her knees bent and with all her might, she launched herself at the bald saiyan. "YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!"

Her fist collided with his temple with enough force to make the bigger man go cross eyed and pain to shoot through his head. That fist was then followed by another, which hit him in the throat.

Arrah barrelled into him with enough strength to nearly topple the chair and send them both flying sidewards, toward Vegeta.

Coming to his senses quickly, Nappa grabbed one of her hands but was not prepared when she grabbed a plate with her free hand and slammed it into his face, shattering it and sending shards of porcelain whizzing through the air. The shards cut Nappa's face, neck and ears as well as Arrah's hands and fingers.

With the sudden flash of pain, Nappa's grip on the girl's wrist tightened to almost bone crushing force. This made Arrah yelp, but she refused to let up her attack as she stabbed at Nappa's arms with a large piece of porcelain she'd been left with after hitting him.

"Told you you were in trouble..." Vegeta smirked. The prince made no effort to try and calm the situation. Neither did Raditz, who was silently hoping she gave the bigger man a good thrashing.

Roaring with the pain, Nappa threw her from his lap, his saiyan rage exploding. Arrah hadn't even hit the floor when his fist shot out and hit her square in the chest.

Arrah felt the impact stop her heart momentarily and panicked. Her hand came up, her palm facing directly at Nappa and the other hand holding the wrist tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head before a scream ripped free of her throat and room lit up.

The huge, uncontrolled energy blast hit Nappa at close range and disintegrated the table and chairs near the pair. Raditz barely had time to throw himself clear of the blast, his hair still getting singed. As for power, the strength of the raw energy cracked Vegeta's scouter, much to the prince's irritation.

Arrah lay on the floor, tears collecting in her closed eyes and her hand smoking as the blast died away. She didn't want to look at what the carnage she'd just caused. She was scared. Scared at what she'd just unleashed without meaning to.

"Woo!" Came a cry from above her. "That was spicy!" Nappa laughed. The big saiyan was burned and a little crispy in places. His armour had been destroyed outright and his skin was smoking, but it was nothing to the battle hardened man.

"She has got it in her then! I was worried Vegeta." He grinned, his anger now replaced by some strange sense of pride.

"That was ok for a first try I suppose..." The prince huffed, examining his cracked scouter. "It had no control what so ever though."

"Oh come on!" Raditz called over from the floor. "That was her first time. I thought it was pretty good. She destroyed his armour for God's sake!"

"Yes well..." Vegeta drawled. "That's why I'm the elite and your lower class... All power and no skill." He sneered.

Still grinning, Nappa grabbed Arrah's still trembling wrist and pulled her up. "Nice first try pipsqueak. Think before you blast though next time."

"You don't!" She spat back shakily.

"I'm too old for that kinda shit." Nappa leered and much to her surprise, dusted her off before pushing her toward the burnt table.

Still angry and now bewildered too Arrah stumbled and turned. She grabbed at Nappa's arm and began trying to break his wrist, her face turning red as she pulled and pushed at the man's thick wrist.

"Gotta give it to her, she's a fighter..." The older man murmured as he watched her in amusement and allowed her to continue her feeble attempts at hurting him.

"She tried that with me too..." Raditz muttered when he was standing again.

"Tell you what..." Nappa chuckled down at her. "You let me go and I'll show how to break a wrist properly."

When she ignored him, Nappa rolled his eyes and flicked her off with ease. Arrah stumbled backward and fell onto her ass with no grace what so ever. Nappa sat back in his seat, scowling down at the lack of armrest on one side thanks to Arrah's attack.

"well that's a bitch." He sighed and slumped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You Bastard!"

Arrah scrambled to her feet and hurled herself at his chair, her scrawny arms hooking around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"She's still at it..." Nappa groaned, quickly growing bored with her raging need to kill him or cause him serious harm.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She snarled, twisting and pulling on his head and neck furiously.

"Yea yea, sure you will." He snorted and waved his hand causally again, as if nothing was happening. "Here. Lemme show you have its done."

Nappa's arm snaked up and around Arrah's neck. From there, he pulled her around the chair and down onto his lap, where he proceeding hold her in a tight grip.

"Now." He started with a dark smirk. "When you wanna strangle someone, all you gotta remember is, ya need to cut off their air supply. Ya do this by applying pressure..." Gradually, his forearm began to clamp down on her throat and Arrah began to feel her throat closing. "To the windpipe. Now, you can do this bit by bit, make 'em panic..." Just like Arrah was starting to do... "Or ya can do it in one, quick, sharp movement and end it quick. 'course, there isn't any fun in that." He chuckled.

By then, Arrah was turning blue in the face and she'd begun to struggle against him. Every time she exhaled, the next lung full of air became less and less. Helplessly, she slapped her hand against his bare thigh, while the other hand tried to claw at his arm, trying to get him to release her.

"That's enough now Nappa." Vegeta unexpectedly called over before standing from the table. "Let her go now. She's learnt her lesson..."

-oOo-

Arrah sat away from the others while they explored the beautiful indoor garden they'd stumbled upon while wondering the ship.

Artificial light allowed for all sorts of alien plants so grow and flourish in Gi's garden. Arrah knew it as the place the servant girls picked the warlord's fruit for his meals. The place was littered with large purple trees, all bearing the strange red and blue fruits that had been fed to the saiyans while they were on the ship.

There was a loud thudding sound from across the garden as Nappa uprooted a tree and began stamping on the little reptile like creatures that scattered from the ground in panic.

To Arrah, it appeared that no matter where they went, the Saiyans caused trouble and destruction...

Staring down at her cut and bloody hands, she frowned against the burn of her tears and began to furiously rub them against the mossy ground beneath her.

She still couldn't believe what she'd seen. It made her question whether they were expecting the same from her or not. And Nappa's strength... He'd just shrugged off her attacks like they were nothing. How could she avenge someone when she wasn't strong enough to do so?

A rustling from the trees above her caught Arrah's attention and she nearly screamed when an arm appeared from the leaves, holding out a purple fruit. She was still quivering when Raditz's hair, followed by his actual face poked through the bluish leaves.

"There you are." He said quietly and gracefully dropped from the tree, landing a short distance away on all fours. His tail had unwrapped itself from around his waist and swished calmly behind him as he crept toward her. "I've been looking for you. I thought you'd run off."

Much to his confusion, Arrah turned her back on him, her gaze angry as she stared at the mossy ground. Undeterred though, the long haired saiyan crouched beside her, holding out the fruit.

Arrah glanced at it, but turned her nose up and refused to look at it again. Sighing in defeat, Raditz sat back in the moss and rolled the fruit in his hands.

"Y'know, that Ki blast wasn't bad earlier." He said, trying to coax some sort of conversation out of her. "A little bit of training and you'll have quite the attack there..."

Still nothing.

Raditz shifted awkwardly on the ground and tossed the fruit up in the air before catching it again. He did this a few times as he talked. "Are you mad at me? " He asked. "I don't control Nappa y'know. He does what he wants...Besides, it was just a serving girl."

"It wasn't though!" Arrah suddenly snapped. "It wasn't just some serving girl!" She twisted her upper body to snarl at him. "That woman has always been here, as far back as I can remember. She looked after me when I first got here. Hell, she looked after all the girls. Nappa just...He just...killed her! He took her life as if she were nothing!"

Raditz sprang forward, pushing his hand over her mouth to muffle her voice as it began to gain volume. "Shssss!" He hissed, trying to calm her.

"No!" She slapped his hand away quickly. "I hate you all. I'll never be like you! I-!"

Raditz's lips cut off her overwrought words and took the air from her lungs at the same time. Every sane brain cell screamed at her not to react. Not to give in, but it was far too late as she melted into his kiss.

What started off as an attempt to shut her up quickly softened and Raditz's eyes fell closed at the feel of her lips moving against his own. He was quite pleased when her tongue began to gingerly prod and poke against his bottom lip curiously, seeking entrance into his mouth.

However, it couldn't last and Raditz broke the kiss, leaving Arrah disappointed and red faced. His hand rose to gently cradle her cheek, his warm but rough fingers caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

"I don't want any of this..." Arrah slumped against his hand, her face turning into his touch to nuzzle his palm. "I don't want to kill people."

"You haven't got a choice..." Raditz's hushed voice replied. "None of us had any choice." The frown that appeared on her lips made Raditz's heart sink. She had to understand. "You either come with us and kill, or stay here and...well, live like you have been."

She gave a weak nod of defeat against his hand and Raditz pulled her onto his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he held her close, his nose burying itself in her hair.

"I'm sorry about your friend... There was nothing I could have done."

"Yes there was..." Arrah huffed. She knew he was right, but she was still in the mood for an argument

"No, there wasn't. Nappa's stronger then I am. What could I have possibly done?" Raditz asked her with a gently poke to her ribs.

"I...I dunno..." Arrah's arms locked around his neck as she clung to him. His hand rubbed gentle circles on her back while he held her, his manipulations both exciting and easing her.

"If you two can pry yourselves apart for more then five minutes, we're heading back to the room..." Vegeta appeared from the brushes in front of the pair. He glared hard at Raditz, the older saiyan tensing under the gaze.

"Yes Vegeta..."

The prince gave a snarl and turned, head back to Nappa.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Vegeta had quickly become aggravated by Raditz and Arrah's affections toward one another and had stormed from the gardens, closely followed by Nappa.

The prince and his bodyguard walked in silence back down the darkening corridors of the huge war ship, the lights dimmed in preparation for artificial night time on board. There were very few people on the corridors because of this and Vegeta and Nappa walked undisturbed back to the room.

Vegeta threw the door open and stalked inside, quickly pulling at his armour in order to remove it.

Nappa watched the prince without a word. He'd known the boy since he was a tiny baby and probably knew him better then anyone. He could tell when the prince was seething underneath just like he was at that moment as he threw his shoes across the room in rage.

"Vegeta..." The older man called him with uncharacteristic gentleness.

The young saiyan ignored him as best he could. He could tell by Nappa's tone that the man wanted to talk, trouble was, he didn't want to.

"Vegeta..."He called again, walking toward the prince as he threw himself down on the bed with a grunt. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Vegeta propped himself up against the pillows in the bed, turning his head to glare at his bodyguard bitterly. Nappa, much to his credit, remained unshaken by the young man's angry eyes, more concerned with the prince's welfare.

"The last time you asked me that Nappa, I'd smashed the stain glass windows in my father's study and blamed it on the help..." He snorted after a little while and shifted in the bed while recalling that memory.

"Yea, well..." Nappa shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I like to think I know you well now Vegeta."

"Familiarity is a dangerous thing Nappa..." The prince sneered, cutting his eyes at the bigger man now standing beside the bed.

"Might be, but I know when somethin's off with you." Nappa said firmly, his balled fists resting on his hips as he looked down at Vegeta. "Now, what's up?"

Vegeta shifted again, more uncomfortably this time. He'd pretty much forgotten just how long Nappa had watched over him. He'd forgotten that the big brute may have been more muscle than brain but he was knew when Vegeta was feeling unsure or unsettled.

He'd forgotten just how much emotion he'd shown in front of the older man over the years that he dare not show others...

"Nothing's wrong." Vegeta scowled at the realisation that he would eventually have to tell the bigger man what was troubling him.

"Don't lie to me Vegeta." Nappa wagged his finger mockingly at him.

"I'm not!..."His scowl deepening, Vegeta tugged at the bed sheets sheepishly.

"Is it the girl?"

Nappa watched Vegeta cringe and pull a sour face at the mention of Arrah. He knew then he'd hit the nail on the head, so to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Nappa smirked.

"Drop it Nappa. That's an order." Vegeta hissed and lay down in the bed. Grasping the covers tightly, he pulled them up and over his head.

Undeterred, Nappa dropped himself down on the edge of the bed, earning a groan out of the strained mattress.

"want to talk?" He asked a second time to the prince under the covers.

"Go away Nappa..." Vegeta growled.

"Nope. Not when I can help." The older man tried hard not to leer. "I was just thinkin' that maybe, I could show you how to-!"

"Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta's muffled bark came from under the covers.

"Alright. Ok." The other man smirked, holding his hands up in surrender but didn't move from the edge of the bed. Instead, he sat quietly biting his lip against the rising smugness he felt. Dangling the offer of free knowledge in front of the prince's nose was just another way to get the boy to come round to talking.

It took a little while, but eventually, Vegeta pulled the covers from off his head and glared at Nappa, still sat beside him on the edge of the mattress.

"...You win. Tell me."

"Tell you what prince?" Nappa asked dumbly, barely holding back his grin.

Vegeta sat up in the bed, propping his elbows on his knees. He narrowed his eyes at his bodyguard but held back on the need to punch him in the head.

"The girl. She likes Raditz and not me. I want to change it. Tell me how." He demanded.

Nappa shrugged. "Personally I can't see why she likes fuzz butt."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Nappa." Vegeta snarled. "I want what little knowledge you have on how to turn her attention away from that trash. You had a family on Vegeta, so you must have basic knowledge at least."

A slow, sinister smile spread across Nappa's face and he turned more on the bed to face Vegeta. In a low voice, he began to explain everything Vegeta would need to know for when Arrah and Raditz returned to their room.

-oOo-

Arrah didn't think twice about the silence that greeted her and Raditz when she opened the door to the huge bedroom they were sharing with the prince and Nappa.

It was dark inside, the lights dimmed, like much of the rest of the ship. She figured they were readying for sleep, if they weren't already.

Raditz followed after her quietly, immediately sensing something very wrong with the room.

"Where are..." He whispered, looking over at the empty bed. Nappa too, was nowhere in sight.

Arrah also looking for the two older men, totally missing the dark shadow lurking behind her in the dark spot in the corner of the room.

"They did come back to the room right?" She asked in a hushed voice, right before she was grabbed around the waist and with a scream, tossed to the floor.

Raditz jumped, his hair spiking in shock as he spun on his heels. "ARRAH?!"

Arrah hit the floor with a grunt and rolled to try and get distance between herself and her attacker. However, Vegeta lunged from the corner and straddled her waist, pinning her to the flooring.

Nappa appeared after him, grabbing a hold of Raditz and wrestling with him until the younger saiyan's arms were up his back and Raditz snarled with the strain of being held.

The prince grabbed at her arms, trying to pin her without causing her pain. The goal was to restrain her, not damage her. Arrah was having none of it though and continued to flail, he body thrashing under him and her arms flying about wildly.

"Arrah!" Raditz yelled, trying to break free of Nappa's grip. He'd already clocked on to what was happening and what was going to happen. Nappa must have informed the prince of the saiyan courting ritual while he and Arrah were out of their way. Now, armed with that new knowledge, Vegeta was attempting to lay full claim on the girl.

"Fight him!" He howled and wrenched an arm free. He swung at Nappa, missing him by millimetres and allowing the other man the opportunity to grab his arm again. "You have to fight him!" Nappa spun Raditz face first into the wall and held him there with a deathly grip.

Hearing Raditz's rushed advice, Arrah gritted her teeth. It was now or never and Vegeta wasn't going to wait. She didn't know if Nappa had told him or what, but Vegeta was intent on getting his own way yet again. If he pinned her, by some unwritten law, he'd win. That wasn't going to happen. Not after everything that had happened in the short time she'd been with them.

Growling, her fist slammed into his ribs, causing the saiyan prince to grunt and gasp and for a split second, lose his grip and focus.

That moment want enough and Arrah bucked him off with ease. He hit the floor with a thud and Arrah dove on top of him, just like he'd done to her, her hands groping at his wrists to try and hold him.

Vegeta lost his resolve. What THE HELL had just happened? Still stunned by the events that had lead to his sudden loss of control, he began to struggle. He was far stronger than Arrah was and easily knocked her off him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING VEGETA?!" Nappa barked, glancing over his shoulder at the two younger saiyans rolling about on the floor like a couple of children. "PIN HER ALREADY!"

"ARRAH NO!" Raditz yelped. Nappa shoved his knee into the smaller man's back to both hold him still and shut him up.

Back on the floor, Arrah scrambled to her knees, managing to kick Vegeta in the chest in the process and stumbled forward. She didn't know where she would run to. The door was blocked by Nappa holding back Raditz and there was definitely nowhere to hide from Vegeta anywhere else in the room. She just had to make some distance between them.

Vegeta made a grab for her leg, his fingers just about brushing her ankle as she made a run for it. Straight away, he was up and after her without hesitation, catching her in no time when she cornered herself near the bathtub. Arrah screamed and snarled in protest while wriggling in his grasp. She clawed his wrists and arms, she even bit him before, finally, he dropped her down on the bed.

"No!" She bit and grabbed at his spandex body suit. It tore in her grasp and Vegeta gave a growl of irritation. He'd have to find another one in the locker rooms once this was all over. Fuck, he hoped it would be worth it like Nappa had said.

"Enough!" He roared and pounced on her yet again. His hands snatched up her wrists and he straddled her waist, pinning her. "I win." He hissed, leaning down to grin at her. He allowed himself to inhale deeply, taking in her soft scent and in a spur of the moment action, traced his tongue over her earlobe.

"Wrong way!"

Vegeta's mind jarred, his eyes widening. Twisting his head, he saw Nappa starting to struggle with a red faced Raditz again. "She's the wrong way!" The bald saiyan yelled. "Pin her ass up!"

Seeing her moment, Arrah arched up, breaking Vegeta's grip and slamming her forehead against his when his head spun around to look at her.

There was a scream from the prince, his head thrown back with the force of the blow. Pain exploded in his forehead and shook the rest of his skull. He clutched his face tightly, still moaning in pain as Arrah slipped free of him.

"I'll show you ass up!" She growled through clenched teeth and jumped from he bed. She made a beeline for Nappa and Raditz, springing off the floor and onto Nappa's back.

"Hey! wha-!" Nappa yelled, his grip easing on Raditz. It dropped completely when Arrah sank her teeth into the bald man's ear, her little sharp canines slicing through the thin skin.

Like Vegeta before him, Nappa screamed in pain, dropping Raditz to the floor as he tried desperately to pry Arrah off his back and ear.

Raditz hit the floor, his elbow hitting the marble floor with enough force to make the battle hardened warrior's eyes water.

"GET OFF!" Nappa shouted above him. The older man grabbed a fist full of Arrah's hair and pulled with everything he had. the force tore Arrah free...his ear still in her teeth.

Blood went everywhere, Nappa's fleshy lobe flapping from Arrah's teeth when her opened her mouth to cry out in pain, her dreads tangled around Nappa's fist.

A very unmanly screech ripped free of Nappa's person before he dropped to the floor holding the bloody mess that used to be his ear.

"GODDAMN IT!" He cried, blood running through his fingers, down his neck and over his armour.

"I told you you didn't need to do that..." Raditz grumbled, rubbing his throbbing elbow, trying to get the feeling back.

The three male saiyans lay about the room, moaning and groaning in pain. Vegeta's head was spinning and the little prince couldn't see straight to save his life. Nappa hissed and groaned, cradling his bloodied ear with one hand, the other groping around trying to find the flesh Arrah had torn off. Raditz clenched his fist tightly, his whole arm feeling numb... a knocked elbow isn't fun in any race.

Arrah clutched at her head, the roots of her dreads throbbed from being pulled. The pain made her tear up and with an angry sniff, the little saiyan female shot a glare at the three men around her.

"What...THE FUCK?!" She snapped over at Raditz.

"Cause grievous bodily harm to everyone." The older man chuckled slightly, still holding his elbow. Fuck it hurt... "I told you you didn't need to..."

"You said fight." Arrah pouted, finally releasing her hair.

"I think I'm gonna pass out..." Nappa suddenly butted in. He'd turned white, blood still pouring from his ear.

-oOo-

"You should really allow us to put you in the tank..." The doctor mumbled as he continued the delicate process of sewing Nappa's ear back on. The oldest Saiyan was grunting and growling, his hands gripping the doctor's bench with a white knuckle grip.

"Just put my fucking ear back on!" He raged.

"My head hurts..." Arrah muttered quietly across from him. Getting their bearings before Nappa actually passed out from blood loss, the four had shuffled back down to the medical bay yet again. Needless to say, the staff were horrified.

"I'll rip your fucking head off next time!" Nappa yelled, scaring the nurse stood quivering beside the doctor who was trying to see to his injury.

"try it you bald bastard!" Arrah yelled back. Nappa couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in his chest.

"Stop. Shouting..." Came Vegeta's low, angry growl. He had the worst headache he'd ever felt in his life and sat further down the bench with his head in his hands. A nurse had already seen to him, handing him some pain relief tablets and a glass of water.

Raditz was slumped beside Arrah, rubbing his sore elbow absently. It wasn't broken or dislocated, just bruised and battered. The same nurse that had treated Vegeta had rolled her eyes in disbelief that a big Warrior like the saiyan could whine so much about something so small. She'd rubbed ointment on it to bring out the bruise and left.

"Maybe we should try this again..." Raditz sighed.

"What?!" Arrah bristled. "No way! Vegeta nearly raped me!"

Vegeta gasped, choking on the water he was sipping. "I did not!" The prince blushed but retained his angry expression. "I did exactly as Nappa told me to...I was **NOT** going to...to rape you." He coughed to cover his sudden discomfort.

"I didn't tell him to rape you!" Nappa barked, rubbing his hand irritably over his face. "Least I don't think I did... I meant for him to grapple you!"

The doctor finished sewing and quickly rubbing ointment over the stitches while the big saiyan fidgeted.

"I think this has all been blown out of proportion..." Raditz added. "I doubt Nappa meant...well. Maybe he didn't explain it well enough."

"Shut the fuck up low level scum" The bigger man growled. "I know what I meant."

"Yes, but did Vegeta?" Raditz retorted.

"I vaguely got it..." Vegeta confessed with a snort. "Then again, I always only vaguely get the garble Nappa comes out with..."

"I think we've found the problem." Raditz smirked.

Nappa huffed and threw himself back against the metal wall as a black cloud came over him.

Arrah sat silently listening to the men. They were talking about an act that was so personal so casually it was almost unreal.

"We'll direct them Nappa." Raditz shrugged, waving a hand. He wasn't happy with the idea of Vegeta being the young girls first... but it wasn't really his choice. And anyway, once it was over, He could step in and 'kiss it better' so to speak.

"I couldn't just..._sit and watch..." _Nappa purred, his eyes fixed on Arrah.

"Well you're gonna have to." Raditz ground out. "Vegeta wants to do this like a big boy...So lets let him..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so super busy and I've been trying to get on top of things. I promise I will be updating it regularly again. I love Nappa, Raditz and Veggie so very much, I feel evil for abandoning them **

**as always R&R and do enjoy **

**GP :D **

* * *

Arrah lagged behind the group of saiyan men, her stomach churning.

It had taken some talking from both Nappa and Raditz but the little prince had reluctantly agreed to try again with the saiyan courtship. Ayah had sat and listened in silence, her heart sinking. She didn't want to do this. She didn't to be touched or groped. Why wasn't she consulted about whether she wanted to be thrown about by Vegeta like a toy again?

It dawned on her then, sat beside Raditz, across from Nappa, down the bench from Vegeta, she didn't have the choice. They wouldn't harm her, not on purpose anyway, but when it came to passing on saiyan blood, she was left with the grim task of aiding the three men without question.

It seemed like forever before they stood, ready to head back to their room. Arrah felt dizzy as she got to her feet and nearly toppled over. Raditz just about held her up, roughly grabbing her shoulder to steady her. His touch made her cringe.

"Aw man! How many years have we waited for this sorta thing to happen?!" Nappa grinned excitedly.

"Shut up idiot." Vegeta spat from between his bodyguard and Raditz. He'd turned red in the face, possibly from embarrassment. Ayah could only imagine that the prince felt the same way she did. Neither expected their first time to be so...open.

Nappa laughed off the prince's angry growling and continued to grin. "I bet you can't wait really Vegeta."

"I can..."

The three men stopped and glanced back to Arrah. She'd stopped walking a little while back and was a fair distance from them down the corridor. Weakly, she leant against the metal wall, her stomach twisted in knots.

"Arrah?" Raditz stepped back toward her and was surprised when she stepped backward.

"Don't come near me." She hissed lowly.

"Oh come on!" Nappa threw his hands in the air. "Don't start this shit with us girl."

"I'll start whatever shit I like." She snapped suddenly. "I don't want to do this."

"Who said you have a choice?" Nappa snarled, his rage bubbling up.

"I say." She replied coolly. "I have something you all want." She continued, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I call the shots. I don't want to go through with this and that's final."

Fist balled with rage and teeth clenched tightly together, Nappa lunged forward. "Why you little!?" His hand shot out to grab her but Arrah ducked and turned on her heel. She was off back down the corridor like a shot, leaving Nappa to fall flat on his face.

"You idiot!" Raditz snarled, taking chase.

"I suggest you get up and go after her. NOW." Vegeta sneered down at Nappa, the older man scrambling to his feet.

"Y-yes Vegeta!"

He quickly started after Raditz, the three disappearing into the darkened corridor, leaving Vegeta alone.

-oOo-

She knew the ship like the back of her hand and it was easy for Arrah to lose Nappa and Raditz aboard the huge warship.

Once she was sure she'd truly lost them, she allowed herself a moment to breathe, collapsing against a nearby wall. Her chest heaved as she panted and her throat burned. She had to give it to the older men, they could certainly run.

Raditz had been the first to stop, his stamina soon giving out and he quickly peeled off. Nappa surprised her however. The large man was quick and knew how to pace himself. Despite this however, he was still easily lost in a maze of corridors and hall ways.

_Where can I hide? _She found herself asking. She bit her lip as she tried to think. It was a large ship, one of the largest in the galaxy she'd once heard a crew mate say. There were many rooms and many places to stash herself until the other saiyans lost interest.

Then it struck her.

The slave quarters.

Vegeta wouldn't be seen dead in there, same would probably apply for Nappa. They'd most likely send in Raditz, that was if it even occurred to them she might retreat there.

Glancing quickly back the way she'd come, Ayah swallowed hard, her ears picking up the sounds of shouting and the crash of metal. Nappa must have been destroying the ship to find her.

With a growl she took off running again, pacing herself this time. She could afford to, what with the men not knowing where she was. Her feet clapped against the metal flooring lightly as she sprinted down another, shorter corridor and then down a long flight of steps. The slave quarters was at the bottom.

The slave quarters took up most of the lowest section of the warship. It was a long block of smaller rooms, usually housing five or six slaves in each. Men and women were segregated and the very old and sick were tossed aside, made to live at the very ends of the housing blocks in a darked corner of the ship in isolation.

"Arrah?"

She jumped the last three steps and nearly ran straight into the little alien girl with the yellow lips. She gasped sharply and both girls tensed, ready for impact. luckily, Arrah stumbled and just about missed the girl, much to both's relief.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be with the other saiyans?" The girl asked her once she'd unclenched.

"Rumani!" Arrah grasped the girl's arm and spun her before beginning to briskly walk back to their room. "You have to hide me!"

"Hide you?" The girl asked curious in her quiet voice. "Why? I thought you liked being with them? Wait, have they hurt you?"

"No, no..." Arrah ground out and dragged the girl round a corner and into a box she used to call a living space. "They haven't hurt me, but they..."

She released Rumani and scowled. The room was full with other girls, all of which stopped what they were doing to look at them as they entered.

"Ayah, what are you doing back?" A purple girl with horns and four arms sneered. "I thought you'd moved up the food chain."

"Aye! She's sleeping in the master bedroom now with the three other saiyan men." Cried the little slave girl that had shown the saiyans to the master bedroom and changed the sheets.

"I'm not sleeping with them!" The little saiyan girl snarled, her hair spiking with anger. "Listen, I have to stay here tonight!"

"You can't." Spat a very muscular green girl with black eyes as she lounged on her dirty old mattress with another girl. "Your bed's been taken now."

"I don't care!" Arrah cried. "I'll sleep on the floor. I just can't go back to the saiyans!"

"Why? have you had a tiff with your new lovers?" the purple girl laughed bitterly.

Arrah's eye twitched and she felt her palms begin to grow warm when the rest of the girls began to laugh with her.

"You can sleep on my bunk." Rumani said softly, reaching to touch her wrist and stop her shaking with rage. "I don't mind."

"I don't what to sleep." Arrah snarled unintentionally and tossed her hand away. Turning on her heel, she left the room, red faced and angry. Rumani followed after her, glaring at the other girls before chasing after the saiyan girl.

"What's going on Arrah?" She tried to coax her once she'd caught up.

Arrah walked down the row of bunks before collapsing against the wall at the very far end in the darkness. Her back slid downward, her armour scraping against the rusty metal wall.

"They want to for me to..." Her fists continued to shake as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her head behind them.

"They want you to what?" Rumani asked, crouching beside her and gently pushed her dreadlocks away from her face.

Sighing heavily, Arrah shook her head before speaking again. "They want me to...They're trying to make me sleep with the prince..."

Rumani blinked, a little surprised. "You mean you haven't already?"

"No!" Arrah's head snapped up and she snarled. "I slept in the master bed, yes but the prince didn't touch me. None of them..."She began to feel her cheeks heating up at the memory of Raditz's fingers and she gulped. "I haven't given myself to any of them. But they want me to."

Rumani stroked Arrah's bangs carefully and gave her a sympathetic look. She understood the fear Arrah felt better than Arrah knew. Gi particularly liked her company on long missions and Rumani, as well as many other girls, knew his abuse well.

"Your new armour looks nice." She offered, trying to lighten the girl's mood.

"They ruined it already." Arrah scoffed and shifted to show her the cracks that ran across the breast plate. Rumani's lips fell slightly as she watched her friend's despondent look.

"Perhaps sleeping with them won't be so bad. The big one with the long hair seems to care for you. Though I'll be honest, I'm not sure how saiyan's express their feelings to one another." Arrah cut her eyes at the other girl as she talked. "The real big one's scary...He...He killed Maddie." Rumani felt her heart sink with sadness.

"I know. I was there." Arrah grumbled, Maddie's dead eyes haunting her. "I kicked him in the face." She added absently.

"You...You did?" Rumani gasped. "You actually hurt him? He's a monster!"

"I cut his nose. and bit off his ear. He's just had it sewn back on." The saiyan girl smirked. She was learning to act like a saiyan quickly. She turned to Rumani, seeing the girl's excited smile. "We were just coming back from the medical bay when I ran."

The smile faded on Rumani's lips and a sudden expression of panic gripped her face. "Wait..that's why you're running? Did they chase you?" Arrah nodded and the other girl paled.

"Last I heard, Nappa, the bald one, was smashing down walls to find me."

A squeak escaped Rumani and she grasped Arrah's arm in fright. "Will they come here? Will they kill us? you?"

"Perhaps.." Was Arrah's simple reply. "If they do come though, I want you to hide. Stay quiet. If they find me, I won't fight...I don't want anyone else hurt or...killed." Rumani nodded in understanding.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere to sleep." She said softly and stood, offering her hand to Arrah. The black haired girl took it and stood before the two began to walk back toward the bunks.

-oOo-

"This is ridiculous." Raditz hissed and poked his head around the door to another stock room. He and Nappa were still searching desperately for the little saiyan girl.

"We'll be here for fucking ever at this rate!" Nappa snarled, wrenching a door off its hinges, much to the horror of the men sleeping in that room. Growling in annoyance that once again he'd not found the girl hiding in the room, Nappa threw the door back into the room, smashing it against the bunk beds which collapsed and trapped the men on the bottom bunks.

"This is your fault." Raditz grumbled and stood glaring at the older man.

"What?" Nappa growled again, looking back at Raditz. "What was that?"

"Nothing..." Raditz muttered, his eyes rolling away from Nappa. "Perhaps we should give up and wait for her to come back to the room."

"You're kidding right?" Nappa scowled at the man menacingly. "She has every opportunity to escape and you want to just..._Let her?_"

"She wont escape." Raditz replied firmly. "She has nowhere to go."

Snorting, Nappa pushed past him and reached for another door. He grasped it firmly and with little effort, tore it off, much like the other doors.

"Ah, lookie what I found!" Nappa suddenly chuckled.

His hopes lifting, Raditz rushed to the door, only to feel disappointed when they both peered in to find Gi and his assistants.

"What do you want?" Glared a smaller purple man in a white and gold uniform. Gi visibly gulped and turned his eyes away from the smirking Nappa. He was still badly bruised and battered but looked as if he's visited the medical bay.

"We're here to brighten your day, silly!" Nappa leered and tossed the door he was holding off down the corridor. Hands now free, he leant against the door frame, the position seemingly exaggerating his already thickly muscular form.

The men in the room froze in fear, readying themselves for any sudden attack.

"You seen our girl?" Raditz asked them bluntly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Girl? The Saiyan girl?" Gi wheezed through his broken teeth. "You lost her?"

"No" Nappa spat bitterly, his pride refusing to admit what was clearly obvious.

"She ran from us. Have you seen her?" Raditz said, his eyes shifting from a seething Nappa to the Warlord.

"Ha!" Gi coughed. "You did lose her." He laughed weakly

Nappa's fist hit the door frame hard enough to bend the metal like it was nothing. Raditz knew that was nothing to him really but the show seemed to scare the already quivering purple men into screaming like women.

"Don't hurt us!" One cried, burying his head under a dirty old pillow.

"I'll let him eat you if you don't tell us where she is." Raditz sneered with a grin. When needed, Nappa and he could work together pretty well.

"We don't know!" Gi ground out, tears building in his already blackened eyes. "J-Just don't hurt me...take them!" He yelled, pointing at the men around him. They looked at him, mortified before all started squabbling over who the huge bald saiyan should beat up first.

Raditz and Nappa watched in amusement, their attention only leaving the pathetic men when their scouters began to beep. It was a distress signal coming from the bottom level of the ship.

Both saiyan's looked at one another before smirking again and turning to leave Gi and his men to have a fist fight.

-oOo-

"This is pretty cool. They just _gave _you all this stuff?" Rumani smiled as she turned Ayah's scouter in her hands, pressing the button again curiously as it flashed.

Arrah sat back, her elbows propping her up on the stained old mattress she'd dragged out of the storage cupboard to sleep on. The girls had found an old store room at the very end of the bunking block to house Ayah in until she could get herself together, or the saiyans found her. Either one.

"They gave me armour, food, a clean bed to sleep in. They've taken good enough care of me I suppose...Its just their motive I worry about." She shrugged and watched as Rumani put the scouter to her eye, watching two dots come into frame and start to near. Both seemed totally oblivious to what the dots were.

"They want you to have saiyan babies...I suppose that's only natural if there isn't many of you left." The slave girl smiled.

"Who says I want saiyan babies?" Arrah protested.

"You'll have half saiyan babies no matter who you have babies with" Rumani laughed, pressing the button on the scouter again and jumped when it buzzed and made a whistling sound before quietening.

"I don't want babies full spot!" Arrah laughed. "They can't make me."

"They can." Rumani frowned. "Men force themselves on girls and the girls have no choice. You're lucky they've not done that yet."

"Very lucky..." The girl heard someone mumble and looked at Arrah in alarm.

"What did you say?" She asked her.

"I didn't say anything." Arrah chuckled at her friend.

"Oh..." Rumani bit her yellow lips and fingered a hole in her tattered white dress. "I'm sure I heard someone."

"Well it wasn't me."

The girls shared a smile before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You're so weird!" Arrah laughed.

"You're the one with the tail" Rumani snickered and stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

They continued to laugh until a explosion rocked the ship and both screamed in shock. They could see the smoke bellowing into the air from under the tarp roof over the box like room.

"Oh no." Arrah gasped, scrambling to her feet. "They've found me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rumani coughed and shakily stood.

"_ARRRRRRRAH!_"

Arrah's back stiffened at Nappa's sing-song call to her.

"We know you're here. Your scouter lead us right to you!" She heard him laugh and swallowed the panic that bubbled up in her throat. Her eyes snapped to Rumani and the scouter she was wearing. She must have contacted them when she'd been fiddling with it.

"Give me the scouter" She mouthed to her friend quickly. Rumani's shaking hand grabbed at the tech and passed it over. Arrah fixed it over her ear and watched the screen. The dots. They were Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta could be seen on the other side of the ship too, most likely in their room waiting for her return.

"We know you're listening Arrah." She heard Raditz purr down the line.

"Come on out babe." Nappa chuckled. "Or your little friends are gonna die until we find you."

"Just feel lucky its just them that'll die and not you." Raditz added.

"Yea. Cos who're we gonna put saiyan babies in then?" Nappa howled with laughter. She could hear Raditz snickering too and her stomach dropped. They'd been listening. Not only had they tracked her, but they'd heard what she'd said.

Tears began to fill her eyes and her chest clenched. She didn't want any of this. Gi wasn't this bad. She could fight him off. Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta? She had no chance.

"I...I can't..." She chocked out.

Across the bunks, Nappa and Raditz paused in their search to listen. They could hear her whimpering, they could hear her distress.

"Where are you Arrah?" Raditz asked firmly, his voice filled with urgency. When she didn't answer, her muffled sobs coming over the ear piece, Nappa's eyes grew dark with frustration.

Rumani hugged her friend, trying to comfort her as best she could as Arrah's body shook.

"You got 5 seconds to get you ass out here and in front of us kid, or I'm gonna start blowing people to bits!" Nappa barked, his voice echoing around the huge metal space.

"I don't want to...please..." The two saiyan's barely heard her muffled voice over the line.

"Please Arrah. Don't be scared." Came a second, softer voice. "I'll come with you."

"Do as your friend says Arrah." Raditz told her softly. "Come to us. Please?"

Silence fell over the slaves quarters then, doors slowly creaking open so the other slaves could peer out at he fearsome saiyans nervously.

"Where is she..." Nappa hissed, his muscles twitching as they waited. It seemed like an age before two figures appeared around the corner, hands linked together reassuringly.

"Is that 'em?" Nappa asked Raditz with a squint.

"Yea..." Raditz breathed in relief. He was pleased she'd listened.

"You'll be ok." Rumani whispered with a smile, her pointed ears twitching. "You're a fighter Arrah. You are truly a saiyan. They see it. They know it. Just try and stay strong."

Sniffing trying to fight back her hopeless tears, Arrah nodded. Her grip on Rumani's hand tightened considerable as they neared Raditz and a very eager looking Nappa.

Raditz stepped toward the girls, his hand reaching for Arrah. "That's it. C'mon." He whispered soothingly to her as Rumani surrendered custody of her friend.

Hesitating, Arrah took Raditz's hand and allowed him to pull her close. She wasn't expecting the soft, sweet kiss he gave her, his free hand cradling the back of her head as his mouth locked with her's.

"Hey thanks kid!" Nappa smirked down at Rumani. "Been keeping her safe for us, huh?"

The little alien girl nodded and smiled nervously, her hands clasping together in front of her as she bowed respectfully. "Yes sir."

Before she could straighten however, Nappa fisted his hand in her pale yellow curls and yanked her up off the ground. She gave a strangled cry as the saiyan laughed and dangled her like a rag doll.

"No!" Arrah yelped, tearing her lips from Raditz's along with her hand. "Don't Nappa!"

She rushed him, her fists beating at his arms, chest and neck. She swung pathetically at his face while hopping up and down, trying to connect.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled, Rumani struggling and howling in pain as Nappa's hand tightened in her hair, nearly pulling it out at the roots. "Let her go!"

The hulking saiyan laughed and batted away her attacks like he would a pesky fly. "She's certainly feisty when she's got a reason, huh?" He cackled while shaking Rumani.

"Let her go Nappa." Raditz snapped unexpectedly. Nappa's laughing was abruptly halted and the older man looked toward the long haired saiyan while absently shoving Arrah away.

"What was that?" He glowered.

"I said. _Let her go._" Raditz repeated, his fists clenched, ready for a fight. This wasn't his thing. It made him feel weaker than he already was. Being a hero was rubbish and he could just as easily let Nappa snap the girl's neck.

It was Arrah's feeble attempts to save the girl that spurred him on. He was doing it for her. He remembered her distress when the red girl had been killed. How she'd cried. How she'd blamed him for not stopping Nappa. Well he was probably going to get his ass handed to him, but he was doing it for her.

Nappa looked blankly at him for a moment or two before bringing his arm back and tossing Rumani into the metal wall behind them. Immediately Arrah gasped and ran toward her friend to assess the damage.

"You wanna go _boy_?" He spat at Raditz.

When the younger man didn't answer or move, Nappa snarled and lunched at him. There was a crash as they two hit the deck, fists and feet flying.

Arrah spun to see the two hit the floor, her eyes widening.

"Go. Stop them" Rumani ground out, rubbing her sore scalp. "They'll kill each other."

"No they won't" Arrah growled. "Nappa'll kill Raditz!"

Rumani pushed at Arrah's arm, silently insisting that she try and stop them. It didn't take much for Arrah to leave her friend's side and cautiously approach the two.

A gust of air left Nappa's lungs as Raditz landed a firm fist against his sternum but he didn't hesitate in returning the favour, his larger fist slamming into Raditz's cheek, a satisfying crunch happening under the skin.

Raditz had only just recovered from a broken cheekbone from Vegeta and was truly upset that Nappa had gone and re-broke it. He gave a weak, pained cry and tried to knee Nappa in the stomach. His knee connected with Nappa's body armour, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"Enough!" Arrah made a grab for Nappa's injured ear and twisted. The bigger man howled and squirmed in pain, allowing Raditz to kick him off.

"Thanks." He panted from the floor, his face already starting to bruise.

"You're welcome." She replied quickly before glaring at Nappa. "You're nothing but a pig headed bully Nappa!"

Growling and cradling his ear protectively, he cut his eyes at her. "Shut up. This is your fault!"

"Its yours actually!" She countered. "You can't just shut that flapping mouth of your's, can you?"

Vegeta's lip curled back in disgust as he descended the stairs to the slave quarters. This was below him. He'd gotten tired of waiting and had sent out communications to Nappa and Raditz when he stumbled on them trying to coax Arrah out of hiding. That had amused him for a while as he began to follow the signal toward the lower deck. He was standing watching from the top of the stairs when the fight between the two other male saiyans broke out and was unimpressed to say the least.

"How about you all stop your pathetic bickering and get back to the room. Do you think it's funny leaving me sitting there like a fool?" He sneered, glared down at all three.

Raditz, Nappa and Arrah all tensed, their eyes turning to the irritable looking prince before the men scrambled to get to their feet.

-oOo-

Arrah was marched back to the room, Nappa pressing up behind her purposely to keep her going in the right direction.

The friction of the movement quickly caused a surge of arousal through the bald man and Arrah felt incredibly uncomfortable as his erection pressed against her back.

Raditz watched with a disgruntled gaze. He could see what Nappa was doing and why. He could see Arrah was awkward about it. The old man was a pervert like no other.

"Y'know you don't have to dry hump her all the way you old perv." He spat bitterly.

"Ah fuck off." Nappa waved him off, with a bark of laughter. "You're just jealous she's getting me off here and not you."

Arrah's cheeks flared with embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with this man?

"Rubbing yourself off on her doesn't class as her getting you off you moron." Vegeta snapped at him. "Now step away from her. Look at the state of her. She's bright red."

Giving a angry grunt, Nappa dropped back from Ayah, but not too far. That gave the girl some breathing space and she sighed softly, her cheeks still burning.

The doors to the master bedroom soon emerged from the shadows and Arrah felt her breath hitch once again. They'd caught her and now she was cornered. There was no running from it now.

Raditz pushed open the door and held it open for her. She went to smile at him, but found herself staring at him with guilt at the sight of his swollen, black and blue left cheek.

He didn't seem to mind too much though. He was a warrior after all. Getting injured was just something that happened and had to be tolerated.

Vegeta followed her, ignoring Raditz entirely, followed by Nappa. He spared the younger man a glare but nothing more.

"lets get this over with..." Vegeta murmured, pulling off his gloves and tossing them away. Arrah turned, alarm in her eyes as she watched him pull his armour over his head.

"N-now? You want to try it now?"

Vegeta's eyes turned from the floor to focus on the girl looking at him in awe. His lips twitched into a smirk and his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist to begin swishing behind him.

"Would you rather I drag out the process, or perhaps, let Nappa go first?" He asked her curtly. The colour drained from her face and Vegeta couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled in his chest. "I thought not...Undress. Now."

* * *

**Muhahaha! next chapter will have some smut. I hope. :P I'm excited now haha. **

**GP **


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**Woo! **

**This chapter did NOT want to work for me. I've wrestled with it for a couple of weeks now guys, sorry about that. **

**This is sort of part one or three. The guys are gonna spend the next couple of chapters having their way with Arrah (lucky girl) ;P **

**I'm going to try and get the next couple of chapters out quickly (and hopefully in better quality) while I still have the idea clear in my head. **

**enjoy **

**GP**

* * *

"I said, _strip..._" Vegeta urged her, his voice low and dangerously calm.

Arrah swallowed hard, her eyes fixated on the prince of all saiyans as he stripped himself down to the waist. Nappa and Raditz had pulled up a seat each and lazily smirked as they observed.

"Did you hear me?" Vegeta hissed, his embarrassment turning to annoyance at the girl's lack of cooperation. "Get undressed or I'll have Nappa do it for you. I promise you he wont be anywhere near as hesitant to do it as you are."

The mention of the bigger, more fearsome saiyan's possible assistance caused the colour to drain from Arrah's face and Vegeta grinned.

Nappa chuckled lowly from his slumped position in his plush seat, his eyes roaming her body as if she were already naked.

"Look away then..." She forced out, trying to sound firm but only succeeding in making herself sound meek.

"How about, no." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "This ridiculous notion you have about being shy about your body doesn't swing with us. If you'd been a saiyan raised on Vegeta many years ago you'd be wearing nothing but a fur loincloth. Being prude isn't in a saiyan's nature. I suggest you drop it quickly."

A shiver ran down her spine and Arrah glared at the prince weakly.

_Fine_.

Her hands went to the metal strap of her armour and unclasped it before pulling the breast plate over her head and tossing it to the side.

She could see the men watching her eagerly, their eyes hungry and turning wild. She was surprised at herself when she realised their gazes did nothing but spur her on. She could feel her flesh heating up, as if their eyes were burning holes into her but she suddenly felt powerful, stood before them, her hands grasping the flimsy tank top, her bear breasts beneath it.

That must have been the power Raditz had told her about

Every set of eyes in the room watched her every movement, caressed every slight sway of her hips and dilated ever so slightly as her chest heaved.

She could have them all, even the prince, hanging by a thread and there would be nothing they wouldn't do for her.

Biting her lip unconsciously, the action drawing a growl from each of them, she began to creep the material up her torso, revealing more and more skin. She noted the almost nervous gulp Vegeta gave as his gaze trailed over her taut stomach muscles.

A smirk twitched at the corners of her lips as Nappa began to fidget, his ass shifting right to the very edge of the seat so he could lean forward and get a better look.

Raditz sat rigid in his seat, his fingers or thighs occasionally twitching.

It all made Arrah wonder when they'd all last slept with someone of the opposite sex, let alone a saiyan.

As quickly as she'd begun teasing, testing the waters as it were, she turned her back on the men and grinned at them over her shoulder as she pulled off her tank top.

The men hissed and growled in protest, Nappa impatiently knocking over a small side table beside his plush chair in a strop.

"Oh I'm sorry boys..." She purred, her voice sickly sweet. "Were you expecting a show?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Vegeta grimaced. "Stop messing around." He ground out, his heart pounding as he stalked toward the bed and dropped down on the mattress.

Arrah pulled off her boots and made sure to pull her dreads over her bare chest before following Vegeta and crawling onto the bed.

She glanced back when she heard the scraping of chair legs and became very uncomfortable when she found Nappa had pulled his seat right up to the edge of the bed so he could watch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped at the bald man angrily. Vegeta glanced between them but lazily shrugged it off and picked at his nails.

"I gotta direct Vegeta!" Nappa spat back, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Not from there!" She growled and reached to push him back. He didn't move of course, just grinned as her dreads swung away from her chest, leaving her open to his eager eyes. When she noticed, she released a gasp and clapped an arm over her chest, her free hand lashing out to smack his face.

The clap of skin on skin was quite loud and both Vegeta and Raditz watched with raised eyebrows. Nappa however, didn't even flinch. The sting was there and he could feel it creeping into his eyes but the big man forced it down, replacing any anger he felt at being struck with a cheeky smirk.

"Try punching me next time. A slap does fuck all."

Arrah felt more then a little disgruntled with his lack of retaliation. Her hand throbbed from the impact but Nappa didn't even seem brothered. She was beginning to wonder if the man had a jaw of steel.

"Nappa..." Vegeta drawled. "Sit back for fucks sakes. You're putting us both off." He didn't seem too put off to Arrah but then again, the prince seemed to be very good at hiding his true thoughts and feelings.

"Alright." Nappa huffed and scooted back a little. Vegeta scowled at his body guard and waved his hand, motioning for him to move further back. Nappa gave another grump and pushed his seat all the way back to its original position beside Raditz's seat.

The other man rolled his eyes and looked over to Arrah, smiling ever-so-slightly.

Arrah smiled back, her fluttering heart easing its pace somewhat. That was until a firm hand grasped her arm and she was pulled off to one side.

She gasped as Vegeta pushed her down on the mattress, his iron fists holding her upper arms so tightly she winced.

"Yeah!" Nappa cheered, his fist pumping into the air. "Attaboy!" He laughed.

"Shut up idiot..." Raditz clicked his tongue in distaste.

Above Arrah, Vegeta froze. The two saiyan's stared at one another blankly for several moments before the prince looked over his shoulder to the other men sat waiting patiently.

"What..." The words choked up in his throat. He could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to swallow. He didn't like admitting to be clueless. Nappa and Raditz always did as he said. They always relied on his knowledge, which even at his age, was great.

For once, he'd have to rely on what his body guard and a lower class warrior told him.

Nappa's mouth went to open, his hand raising to motion what the prince was to do next. But before anyone could speak, Arrah kneed Vegeta in the stomach, causing the saiyan prince to yelp and release his grip on her. His arms wrapped around his middle and he growled angrily as she sat up.

"That's right, right?" She asked Raditz and the older man nodded.

"Kneeing me in the stomach's right?" Vegeta snarled.

"Well she has got to fight back." Nappa mused. "So I suppose as long as she doesn't kick you in the balls, head butt you or _bite your ear off..._" He ground out irritably. "She can fend you off any way she wants. It's not meant to be easy."

His eyes narrowing, Vegeta turned his attention to Arrah. Surely it couldn't be too hard. He was the stronger, more seasoned warrior. She'd been nothing more then a slave girl up until recently. His lips pulled back into a snarl then and he lunged at her.

A squeak escaped her and Arrah ducked out of the way. Vegeta tumbled off the bed with a grunt and quickly scrambled to get on when Nappa and Raditz burst into fits of laughter.

Frustration building, Vegeta clambered back onto the bed and grabbed Arrah by her thick dreads. He slammed her down on the mattress as she screamed and grabbed her wrists, trying to restrain her.

Her legs thrashed desperately, trying to kick at the prince as they struggled.

"Let go!" She yelled and stretched her neck out, arching her body as much as she could to try and bite him.

"No!" Vegeta snapped back and gingerly tried to avoid her flailing legs to straddle her waist. While doing so however, he forgot to move his hand out of her reach and Arrah clamped her teeth down on his fingers.

Pain shot through his fingers and up his arm and Vegeta howled, rearing back and releasing his grip once again. Arrah hung on, her teeth fixed firmly on his little finger and ring finger.

"Get her off!" Vegeta bellowed at Nappa. In seconds, the older man was on his feet and leaning over the bed, his fingers pulling at Arrah mouth as he tried to pry it open.

"She...wont...let go!" Nappa hissed through his teeth, his finger grasping frantically at the slight gap between Arrah's teeth.

"Grab her tail moron!" Vegeta wailed, his fingers beginning to go numb.

"Oh!" A look of realisation passed over Nappa's face. Giving up all attempts at trying to pry her teeth apart, he reached back and grasped the base of her tail tightly.

Arrah gasped, her teeth losing purchase on the prince's digits. Pain bloomed and shot through ever nerve in her body as Nappa pulled her tail with some force.

The reaction was immediate, Arrah's back stiffening before her whole body collapsed onto the bed and Vegeta quickly retreated, cradling his throbbing fingers.

"She's a fucking biter...I fucking _hate _biters!" Nappa grumbled, still holding the female saiyan's tail.

"L-Let go..." She whined, her face pressed against the covers of the bed in agony. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to allow them to escape.

"Let go of her already idiot!" Raditz growled as he grabbed Nappa's wrist. "You're hurting her!"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down." Nappa bit at the smaller man, shoving him back with his free hand. The two glared at each other for a moment before Nappa finally released Arrah.

A soft sigh left her lips as the pain disappeared and her strength returned. She was beginning to wonder how saiyans could be such accomplished fighters with such an obvious weakness hanging right behind them. Perhaps she'd return the favour on Nappa sometime and yank his tail...

"Let's try this again..."

Before she should move, Arrah felt someone grip the back of her neck and she tensed in surprised.

"I'm not playing around any more. Traditions be damned!" Vegeta growled and shoved Nappa out of the way with his free hand. He dragged Arrah up by her neck and pulled her against his naked chest. She stared at him in shock, her eyes wide and startled.

His fist knotted in her dreads before the prince crushed his lips to hers, much like the last time they'd kissed. There was nothing gentle about it, it wasn't like he cared. It was necessity.

Arrah's hands clutched at his shoulders, her nails clawing at the thick muscles, causing Vegeta to hiss against her lips.

"Here we go!" Nappa grinned excitedly as if watching a show. He sat in the edge of his seat, his fists balled tightly in anticipation. Raditz slumped back down in his own seat, his hand coming up to partly cover his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to see this happen.

A gust of air left her lungs as Vegeta slammed Arrah down on the bed and straddled her quickly. Her fingers clawed at his thighs as his mouth found her neck, his teeth sinking back into the scabbing wound he'd caused already.

Arrah felt her body fight back against her will to fight him off. Her muscles jerked and twitched and her back arched in response to his mouth. The angry screaming in her brain halted abruptly and was quickly replaced with a dreamy haze that made her eyelids heavy and a burning sensation to spread through her body and pooled between her legs.

She quietly cursed herself for giving in so easily but that was as far as her brain got before she felt the prince's needy hands grasping her bare breasts, his surprisingly soft fingers pinching and pulling her pert nipples teasingly.

A rumbling sound came from the prince's throat in approval when she moaned, her body beginning to writhe with his manipulations. This was more pleasurable then he'd expected, even if Nappa and Raditz were sat watching. Perhaps when they got into full swing, he'd send the other men away.

Arrah's hands came up, gripping Vegeta's shoulders with an almost painful grip before sliding up into his hair. Her slender fingers tangled in the coarse hair near his roots and gently tugging, earning a groan from Vegeta.

Vegeta's left hand left her breast to trace a long line down her lithe body, eventually ending at her thigh, which he grasped and hooked over his hip.

The prince was nowhere near naive. He'd been with females in the past. It had practically been forced on him when he'd turned sixteen by Nappa and Raditz, who saw it as his right of passage. Even though he'd had been reluctant, he'd learnt much and enjoyed it. It didn't seem so different with Arrah, Her body was roughly the same as the other women's...maybe without the scales or fleshy bumps or forked tongue that tasted of oil... She had more muscle too, Even if it was the bare minimum for a saiyan woman.

Her reactions seemed more exaggerated then those he'd bedded before her too. She didn't cringe away from his painful bite either and Vegeta wondered if it was down to her innocence or perhaps they'd stumbled upon a secretly kinky one.

The burn of her nails down his neck and back was enough to cause him to gasp and glance up into Arrah's darkened eyes. The sight spooked the young man, his next move hesitant as he watched her expression. He wasn't expecting such a smouldering look from her.

"What are you waiting for?" Nappa hissed irritably, his own arousal causing him to fidget.

No sooner had he spoke did Arrah lunge at the prince, their lips colliding with such force that their teeth clashed together. Vegeta didn't have time to wince though as the younger girl bit down on his bottom lip, blood swelling up and filling their mouths.

Yelping, Vegeta dragged himself away from her, blood and saliva going everywhere.

"That's more like it!" Nappa cheered, ignoring the sneer Raditz gave in disgust.

Vegeta's eyes grew at the grin that spread over Arrah's blood stained lips and felt himself shudder uncontrollably. The glint in her eyes was dangerous and something completely not her.

Absently, Arrah's tongue snaked from her mouth and stroked across her lips, tasting Vegeta's blood curiously. Vegeta did nothing but watch in silence, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Not bad, huh?"

Nappa leaned in to poke her side playfully when she grabbed his wrist. But instead of snapping and trying to cause him harm, her grin became coy and she pushed him back in his seat. Her knees braced against the edge of the bed, Arrah pressed her palms to Nappa's bare thighs to prop herself up as she kissed him hungrily.

Vegeta watched, gob-smacked and Raditz cocked an eyebrow, but neither moved to interrupt the two.

A low growl rumbled from Nappa's chest as his tongue and Arrah's fought for dominance. He didn't question why she'd lost interest in Vegeta, or what had sparked her sudden boldness. Nappa didn't care about questioning things like that. He was just pleased she'd dropped the innocent act.

His hand reached up and he pressed his thumb to the pulse on her neck, smirking against her lips as he felt it hammering. His thumb lingered there for a moment or two before slowing trailing downward, across her collarbone, down between her breasts and down her flat stomach. He took great pleasure in the quiver her body gave and the soft mewing sound she made.

She tasted of Vegeta, the prince's blood more specifically. He wouldn't have said it out loud but it was almost intoxicating and he found himself craving so much more.

Their lips finally parted, both saiyan's panting heavily from both lack of air and arousal. Nappa's erection strained against his black, skin tight shorts, something that did not go missed.

Arrah's hand crept up his thigh, her head cocking to one side with her interest. Her fingers caressed his thick length through the thin material, only stopping when Nappa nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise.

Raditz swallowed hard, he watched Arrah continue to stroke Nappa through his shorts, the bigger man groaning and tossing his head back in his ecstasy. He actual felt Jealous... Yes. That was it. Jealousy. He couldn't think of any other word to describe how he felt at that moment.

Vegeta too, appeared to becoming vexed by the sudden shift in Arrah's affections. Finally having enough, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and stalked closer. His hand reached out and grabbed Arrah's dreadlocks, her head snapping back sharply with the force and she nearly lost balance on Nappa's lap.

With a snarl, Vegeta's other hand grabbed the waistband of her skin tight pants and yanked her further onto the bed.

"You can suck his dick later!" He raged as he forced her face down, ass up, on the mattress.

The only reply she could give was a growl and a grunt as the prince pressed up against her ass. That was the first time Arrah had really felt the prince's need. Like much else, he seemed to hide it well behind a cool exterior. But at that moment, it appeared the prince had lost his composure.

There was some fumbling before Vegeta finally managed to pull down Arrah's pants, making sure to rake his nails down her now exposed backside just for good measure. Arrah groaned pitifully against the mattress, her hands clutching the sheets until she could feel her fingers going numb.

Nappa too growled and fumbled with his shorts, pushing them down a little to free his throbbing erection. He hissed as sprung from his shorts, his hand ready and waiting to grasp it with a tight fist.

Raditz scowled and crossed his legs, his own cock beginning to ache for attention. He hated to admit it, but as clumsy as it had been, the situation was fucking hot and the building scent of musk from the three other saiyans was driving him mad.

No, not just him it seemed. It was the reasoning for Arrah, Vegeta and Nappa's behaviour too. It had to be.

Vegeta wiggled out of his own pants with a grunt and kicked them from the bed. His heart thumped against his ribcage and his breathing became laboured as his instincts went into overdrive and he began losing all sensible thought. His sweating hands grasped at Arrah's equally dampened hips and a low growl erupted from his lips as he leant over her to nip her shoulder. He was pleased with her strained whimper, her hips arching against his.

His right hand left her hip, slipping under her and between her trembling legs. He heard Arrah give a muffled moan as his fingers slid through her soaked lips, tentatively poking and prodding, much like Raditz had done. He felt her flinch as rolled her clit between his index finger and thumb and grinned eagerly at the gentle gasp she gave against the mattress.

Her skin was burning and a thin layer of sweat had formed across her flesh while the prince's finger's explored with a teasing playfulness.

"Ready?" She heard his voice rasp and gave a shiver. It wasn't a question he needed a verbal answer for. There was no hiding the juices of her arousal that drenched his intruding fingers.

Sucking in air like she was about to drown, Arrah tensed. She could feel Vegeta shifting behind her, his hand leaving her to no doubt position himself against her womanhood.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tip of something pressing through her folds and against her entrance without tenderness. Vegeta's hand on her hip squeezed the flesh almost reassuringly before he began to push forward.

The pressure against her increased and Arrah winced as the head of the prince's cock forced itself inside, inch by inch. It was uncomfortable and the tightness it brought was enough to make her grit her teeth.

"Don't be so fucking soft." Arrah didn't have to look up to see Nappa's smirk. She could hear it in his voice as he spoke. "the faster you push it in, the less it hurts."

Vegeta paused, his eyes narrowing at his body guard sat stroking his own erection lazily. Perhaps he was right. going slow would only drag out the process of taking her maidenhead and probably cause Arrah more pain then pleasure.

Arrah opened her eyes when everything went quiet and Vegeta stopped. She was about to lift her head and look up when the prince's hand slammed down on the back of her neck, forcing her face down against the mattress. She opened her mouth, ready to yell but was taken completely by surprise as he forced himself completely inside of her, the pressure finally giving way to him with a burst of blinding pain.

Her scream was muffled by the material that engulfed her face and her agonised writhing was stifled by the princes's hand.

Raditz watched, his jaw clenched tightly as Vegeta groaned with the pleasure of being so deep within the girl. Arrah's hands trembled as she clung to the bed clothes, her knuckles white. Nappa was a moron. Sure it was over quickly but she'd had no time to really prepare for it. He could only hope the prince would restrain himself long enough for her to adjust.

His head rolled back on his shoulders and Vegeta bit his lip against another moan. He rolled his hips slowly against Arrah, relishing the hiss she gave. She was tight. Unused. His mouth watered with all the possibilities her innocence brought with it. He could have her any way he wanted without her objection, just as long as he got this first part right.

Nappa groaned approvingly and sank down in his seat, his hand squeezing and caressing his cock. His real desire was to get stuck in, quite literally if he could. But until the prince had had his way, no one would get what they wanted. He could see Raditz's tense posture out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but smirk. The boy was very attached to the girl and she to him. It would make an amusing game to try and keep her from him as long as possible.

On the bed, Arrah's thighs trembled as Vegeta withdrew from her body. The movement left a burning sensation that she had to grit her teeth against. She closed her eyes, knowing full well what was to come and prayed it would be over soon.

She'd had enough time. That was Vegeta's judgement anyway and besides, he wasn't a patient man. He withdrew almost completely from her before forcing his way back inside with one strong thrust. Arrah groaned against the bed and her inner muscles seized up around his member, her body still willing to accept him through the pain.

The second thrust wasn't as painful as the first, but Arrah still felt like she was being stabbed from the inside. The sharp burning feeling returned and continued to haunt her as the prince began his deep thrusts. Every movement felt like he was driving deeper within her and none of it seemed as pleasant as she's imagined her first time would be. She barely managed to strangle her cry when her tail was grabbed sharply at the base and squeezed.

Her head spun and Arrah was quickly seeing stars while her stomach churned. The pain of Vegeta's thrusts paled in comparison to the tight grip on her tail and the young saiyan girl felt the familiar sting of tears in the corners of her eyes.

Raditz watched through his fingers at the shambles unfolding before him. The prince's inexperience and lack of care was causing more pain than pleasure and that buffoon Nappa was far more concerned with beating his meat to even consider what was truly happening. Not that he ever would. This was Nappa's style too so Raditz wasn't surprised with the moron's sick indulgence.

Vegeta's hips picked up speed, the prince mistaking Arrah's soft groans of discomfort for those of pleasure.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead, chest and back as he moved, his hips not pausing for a moment. His right hand held her hip firmly while his left remained on the back of her neck, limiting her movement. As far as he knew, she was enjoying it as much as he was and that ignorant thought spurred him on.

It wasn't long before a satisfying warm pool settled in his lower abdomen and his breath came out in heavy pants. He could feel her muscles gripping him and rippling along his length as if trying to milk him of his release. His thighs began to tense and his movements became erratic as his climax built to bursting point.

His body finally jarred and Vegeta let out a yell as he came. His hips continued to move, drawing out his climax as long as possible. His head fell back, a pleasant light headedness overtaking him while his senses dulled. That was the kind of pleasure the prince enjoyed the most. The daydream state that only came in the middle of a fierce battle or following his release after sex. The latter of the two wasn't something the young saiyan prince got to experience often, but when he did, he relished every second.

Beneath him, Arrah cringed, her stomach twisting into knots of disgust as she felt Vegeta empty his seed into her body. She'd gotten no pleasure from what he'd done, not like when Raditz had touched her. She felt used. Her body felt sore and she couldn't help the tears that fell when the prince pulled out with a satisfied grunt, laying beside her abused body on the bed.

Sadness turned to anger as she watched a pleased smile creep across his face out of the corner of her eye. She was silently seething and she'd have done anything to have had a knife at that moment. She wanted to stab him in the throat, watching his eyes widening in horror.

She wanted to cause him pain, much like he'd caused her.

* * *

**So, as you've probably guessed, Arrah isn't totally impressed with Vegeta's 'sexual prowess'. She's not going to stab him. relax. But she is a little pissed. **

**round 2? Nappa! :D **

**(Raditz will have to wait his turn :P sorry Raddy) **


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Forcing her sore body to move, Arrah rolled away from Vegeta weakly and lay on her back, her eyes glaring up at the ceiling bitterly.

A sickly feeling came over her and her stomach lurched as Vegeta's release trickled from between her legs and rolled down the crack of her ass before hitting the bed sheets, leaving them feeling damp and disgusting.

Across from her the prince looked rather pleased with himself, his head still woozy from the force of his climax. A smile played absently across his lips and his hand rested on his stomach, his fingers drawing lazy circles on his abs.

She couldn't have felt more different.

Sadness, hurt, anger, bitterness, frustration and even envy plagued Arrah's mind as she glared at the bedroom's ceiling. Was this all she was there for? Was this what her life would amount to from now on?

She sucked in a deep breath, getting ready to sit up and scream at Vegeta for treating her like a whore when her ankle was seized and she yelped as she was pulled to the edge of the bed.

She fought to sit up, the air being forced from her lungs as a heavy hand pushed her back down again firmly.

She tried to sit up once more, her back curling to force herself upright. She already knew who'd grabbed her. those heavy, callous hands forcing her thighs apart before reaching to shove her back down on the bed.

Nappa crouched at the edge of the bed, his intention already clear to the other two saiyan men watching him curiously. Raditz didn't say a word. He was just thankful the bigger man hadn't decided to take Arrah so soon after Vegeta. At least his mouth would hopefully sooth away any feelings of disgruntlement she held against the prince and his selfish manner.

Vegeta rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch his bodyguard intently. His lip curled in revulsion at what the older man was about to do. But as long as he didn't have to do it, Vegeta didn't really care.

Unable to restrain himself further, Nappa's hand pushing on her stomach to hold her flat while the other stroked a long line down her soaked inner lips before spreading them with his fingers.

A scream choked up in Arrah's throat, only managing to manifest itself as a squeak as Nappa's hot breath passed over her throbbing core. Vegeta had left her wanting and needy and despite her initial loathing of the idea, Nappa's tantalizingly rough tongue caused her dissatisfied body to arc and twitch as it lapped away the combined juices, seed and blood.

Eye's rolling back in her head before her eyelids fluttered shut, a low moan rushed from Arrah's lips before she could stop it. Not that she wanted to of course.

Vegeta and Raditz glanced at one another before leaning forward to watch in awe. Neither could really believe that _Nappa_ had drawn such a reaction from the little saiyan girl.

His tongue stoked the tight little bundle of nerves between her folds and occasionally slipped within her body, teasing her both inside and out.

Ayah bit her lip and writhed haplessly on the bed, her hands clutching at her dreads as she arched off the mattress. Any pain she'd felt from Vegeta's rough entrance had quickly been washed away in the waves of pleasure that rolled over her. _This _was what she'd expected. Well... not exactly this. Nappa was probably the last person she'd have anticipated to put her into such a stupor. And she hadn't expected him to use his mouth either. But it was damn near good enough.

She began to pant, her hips jerking of their own accord against Nappa's hungry mouth. The addition of his fingers caused another, louder moan to fill the room and her mind to completely fog over with lustful thoughts.

Nappa groaned against her flesh wantonly. His cock throbbed almost painfully between his legs as he drove the girl to the edge of insanity with his tongue. He'd quickly made up his mind that no matter where he placed his mouth on her, he found her incredibly intoxicating.

The strong tang of blood from her torn maidenhood mixed heavily with the salty taste of Vegeta's cum, as well as her own natural juices, which seemed to be coming thick and fast the closer she came to climax. Her musk was making the seasoned warrior light headed but he refused to leave her, choosing to bury his face further against her instead as his fingers pumped in and out of her body furiously.

No longer able to contain herself, Arrah cried Nappa's name as she came. She'd probably regret that later, that was if she remembered, her breath ragged and her head pounding.

Her legs quivered uncontrollably and her body convulsed while Nappa's mouth latched onto her clit, sucking gently to draw out her orgasm. He needed her as wet and relaxed as possible if he was going to take her with a little more decorum than the prince.

Finally releasing her, he got to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watched Arrah twitching and whimpering on the covers with a smug leer.

Vegeta and Raditz stared at Nappa in astonishment, their mouths hanging open. This was _not _Nappa's regular style.

"What the hell did we just witness..." Raditz said with a disbelieving laugh. "You feelin' ok old man?"

Nappa smirked over his shoulder at the younger saiyan and shrugged, his thumbs hooking under the edges of his shorts before he yanked them down.

"Watch and learn kids. _Watch and learn._" He chuckled as he crawled onto the bed, grabbing Arrah's limp arms and dragging her further onto the mattress.

"I can't believe this...She's not dead...How is she not dead?" Raditz murmured, shaking his head. Nappa wasn't known for his 'skill' in the sexual department. Raditz was the womaniser. Nappa just...took...what he wanted, when he wanted it. There was no skill involved.

"Surprised bitch?" Nappa chuckled darkly. "You kids forget I had a woman and family back on Vegeta-sai. I know what I gotta do to get in a woman's good books." He grinned and spread Arrah's jellied legs, meeting no resistance.

She groaned softly as he hooked her legs over his hips and leaned forward, kissing her parted lips. She jumped and went to push against his chest, only to surrender when his tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with her own. Arrah could taste herself on his tongue, but it did not repulse her like she'd thought it would. Instead, it made her hunger sinfully for more.

absently, her arms crept up over his shoulders and wrapped around his beefy neck to pull him against her. Her body forced itself against his hard one, her breasts pressing firmly against his pectorals.

Nappa was pleased with the sudden expression of her burning inner desires. It was surprising what a little bit of experience could do to please a woman.

Their locked lips concealed the cruel smirk that blossomed on the bald saiyan's face. He wanted to laugh at just how well this had all turned out for him and how it would probably remain in his favour for a while to come.

Yes, he was loyal to Vegeta. Yes, he'd explained what the prince had needed to do and how when it came to claiming Arrah, but Nappa had his devious moments and was well aware Vegeta's inexperience with the female body would irk Arrah to no end. That had left the door wide open for him to step in and slip into the girl's affections.

His only real challenge would come from that lower class trash Raditz...

Biting her lips heatedly, Nappa rocked his hips against her's, his erection slipping along her highly sensitive bud. He growled triumphantly against her lips when she whimpered, proving she was still keen to have her saiyan lust quenched.

Not only was the girl already fond of Raditz, but the younger saiyan was quite the rogue. He may have been weaker than Nappa but he'd inherited his brainless father's way with the fairer sex. The lower classes weren't so concerned with taking mates and remaining monogamous to them until their death and Bardock was particularly notorious for his seemingly endless string of woman from all different classes. It seemed like his son had taken note from an early age and even with the lack of saiyan women his father had at his beck and call, Raditz was still able to get laid with near enough any female he tried for.

Breaking the kiss, Nappa sank his teeth into Arrah's neck without a word, savouring the holler she gave. A hand left her thigh to gasp his aching length and guide it into her.

She tensed at first, her mind replaying the painful first round with Vegeta. Nappa was larger than the prince and thicker. She shouldn't have been surprised. He was a large man and she'd nearly had her eye taken out by his junk more than once. But feeling it actually _inside _her was something the young woman could barely wrap her mind around.

Just like the prince, he pushed without pause, but unlike her bout with Vegeta, her body seemed to be accommodating him far better. She wondered if perhaps Vegeta had warmed her up for this, taking her maidenhood so Nappa wouldn't have to.

Perhaps Nappa's earlier affections had helped to lube her up too. She certainly seemed a lot more ready this time round.

"Relax..." She jumped, startled by his strangled growl.

"W-what?"

"I said _relax._" He ground out, the little vain on his head popping out as he tried to curb himself. "The tighter you clench the more painful it's gonna get. _RELAX." _

Gulping, she forced herself to try and do as he'd said. He'd pleasured her well enough until that moment, perhaps if she cooperated it would be better this time.

A groan rumbled up from Nappa's barrelled chest as he sheathed himself completely within Arrah, the head of his cock bumping her cervix and causing Arrah to wince. Vegeta hadn't gotten that deep and Arrah was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of being complete and utterly filled.

He paused then, growling softly as her muscles tentatively squeezed his cock. He'd have those muscles working overtime soon enough and the thought made him smirk against her neck.

Arrah lay still and silent, her heart pounding in her ears. She could feel her body already responding to the hulking saiyan deep within her and she gingerly reached to clutch his biceps in order to brace herself for what was to follow when he chose to move.

Once certain she was ready, chuckling to himself silently when he hands clung to his biceps, Nappa began to pull away, his hips moving to withdraw his cock from her depths. Arrah hissed under him, still a little sore from earlier and screwed her eyes shut as well as tossing her head back.

It stung, just like it had with Vegeta but Nappa was confident it wouldn't last much longer. Grinning eagerly, he plunged back into her and she gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Shoulda warned ya." He grunted, pulling back once more. "It's gonna smart a little but I promise you'll get over it." He assured her with a wink and pushed all the way back into her core. "Roll ya hips." He ground out while thrusting. Just to demonstrate, he rolled his own hips against hers as he thrust deep into her once again. Her gasp and soft whine was enough to convince him she understood and when he next rolled his hips, Arrah's met his.

Where pain had once been, pleasure bloomed and Arrah groaned with every meeting of their hips.

Damn, Nappa suddenly realised just how much he'd missed sexual contact with another saiyan. Sure, getting some from females of other species wasn't so bad, but it just wasn't the same.

The scent, Arrah's scent, his own. They mixed, creating a perfume that made him want to howl like a beast. Her tail snaked around his thigh on its own and contracted with every deep plunge. His had done the same in return, making the act all that more personal. He panted against her neck, the speed of his hips picking up, building up to a speed that he could find comfort in as well as allowing Arrah to keep up.

Arrah couldn't stop the trembling that overtook her body as every nerve crackled with excitement. Everything else around her fell away until all she could think of was Nappa and that sweet spot the head of his cock caressed with every pump of his hips. She didn't realise she was growling and snarling until Nappa hissed as she dragged her nails down his neck and over his shoulders in frustration that he had no hair to pull.

By the the time Nappa was pounding into her relentlessly, Arrah was howling his name and biting and scratching like any decent female with proud saiyan blood would.

"Just like...Home..." Nappa groaned, his balls tensing with his thundering climax.

Nappa's apex was strong enough to trigger Arrah's and for the second time, the huge saiyan male pulled her over the edge, screaming his name.

-oOo-

There was no cuddling. No kissing. That bullshit was down to Raditz later.

Nappa slid free of Arrah, cleaning off his junk on the sheets before standing to stretch. _Much better_. He smiled and scratched his chin thoughtfully, ignoring Vegeta's flustered gaze or Raditz's sinister glare.

"Your turn, shit-for-brains." He sneered at Raditz as he returned to his plush chair, not bothering to dress.

Raditz's narrowed eyes hovered over the big man for a moment, loathing glinting in his dark eyes. The air was heavy with the aroma of sex and sweat. Arrah was curled up on the bed, her breathing still laboured but her expression was the happiest he'd seen.

His chest was tight with guilt, jealousy and disdain and his lip curled at the thought of taking her after both Vegeta and Nappa.

"I'll wait..._thanks._" He spat venomously.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

**I am SO SO SORRY to you all for not updating sooner! So much has happened recently, both good and bad. I've fractured my arm recently and that's stopped me from keeping up with things as well as a couple of family issues. **

**Also its my 21st coming up and my parents have had me in on some of the planning. **

**Anyway, I'm very sorry to all of you that reviewed and liked and faved and such. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to get a nice review from you. I'm very grateful. A lot of you have said this is your favourite DBZ story and I'm so honoured. **

**I apologise for the stupidly short chapter. I will get out a longer one soon. My arm makes it painful to try and sit and write in one big sitting but I'll try and get more done soon. **

**Thank you again to all that have showed support. I could sing with happiness. :D **

**GP**

* * *

Raditz didn't take Arrah like Nappa and Vegeta expected him to.

Once the lights had dimmed, signalling the start of artificial night-time, Vegeta curled up on the bed, along with Arrah and surprisingly, Nappa.

The three dozed off without a word to each other, Arrah curled toward Nappa with her back to the prince. Vegeta was too tired to care though and quickly fell asleep, flat on his back. Nappa did the same, only with his left arm absently slung out and around Arrah's back as she curled up on the mattress not far from himself. He was already asleep when she squirmed, her head resting on his bicep and sighing softly as his fingers drifted across her lower back.

Raditz did not join them. The weakest saiyan sat in his plush chair, the room particularly shrouded in shadows around him, seething in silence.

His eyes glared at something in the corner of the room as he chewed his nails without thinking. The conflict of emotions was giving him a headache but he dared not move, for at any moment, he felt like he'd vomit.

What the hell was wrong with him?! His eye twitched and his nostrils flared with the flash of rage he felt. His eyes left the corner and he glanced at the bed, watching as the three other saiyans slept. His jealousy began to bubble then and he felt he had to clench his teeth against it.

Way WAY back, when the saiyans had lived in the badlands of the planet that would later become theirs, it was perfectly acceptable for a family group to sleep all piled into one room or bed space. Before the introduction of technology and the classes, the saiyan's lived in large troops where everything was fought over, but everyone got their share.

It showed that even though someone like Arrah, or even prince Vegeta, had never seen their home planet and never would, the old ways were still in them in the way that, once satisfied, they were willing to put grudges aside to sleep in one bed, altogether.

His chest twisted with longing as he watched his comrades sleep peacefully and Raditz couldn't help but feel he was denying himself the opportunity out of his own spite.

Arrah shifted in her sleep, her tail slithering around her thigh where the tip twitched and caressed her skin gently. Raditz heard her sigh again and mumble something even his keen ears couldn't pick up.

She hadn't long settled before Nappa began to fidget, the hulking saiyan growling softly while rolling over to face Arrah as the pair slept. His tail draped itself over the smaller saiyan female's waist and curled around her tapered form out of instinct.

The bile rose in Raditz's mouth and he cringed as he swallowed it back. He felt what he could only describe as betrayal by the intimate action, even if it was done without Nappa or Arrah's knowledge.

A tail was a very personal thing to a saiyan. Not only was it a source of great power, but it was also packed full of highly sensitive nerves. To grab another's tail was a great affront to a saiyan's pride and was not taken lightly. Most saiyans learned to train their tails, making it less painful when someone did grab it out of insult. But it was still seen as the worst reproach any saiyan could inflict on another.

At the same time though, a saiyan's tail was the tool one could use to express emotion without being so...blatant...about it. The act of wrapping one's tail around someone else's was a very intimate act, one reserved for those who chose to mate.

His teeth grinding, Raditz forced his eyes to close. He felt sick, but he wasn't surprised. He cursed inwardly for expecting different but he was always going to be the one that got the scraps. That was always the way, even in such a tiny group. Vegeta and Nappa clung to their titles too damn hard to let him forget his place.

Sitting there, in the dark, his fists shaking, he made up his mind. He didn't want their_ scraps_ any more.

-oOo-

When Arrah finally began to stir, she became aware at just how sore she was. Without opening her eyes, she grimaced and pushed her thighs together to try and stem the ache. She dreaded having to get up so decided faking sleep was her best option. Perhaps the men would leave her alone. They'd go to breakfast, leaving her in bed to sleep off the activities of the night before and she'd eventually be able to stagger from the bed. Maybe she could take a nice relaxing bath?

The thought pleased her and Arrah allowed a lazily smile to dance across her lips.

She'd just settled into the idea when she felt the the mattress dip and someone lean over her. Thinking it was maybe Raditz checking she was still asleep, she acted as such.

She lay in silence, focusing as hard as she could on keep her breathing even. Eventually he'd assume she was out of it and leave. She just how to wait for the sound of the door shutting.

She was startled when someone touched her hair, carefully moving it away from her face, but she didn't flinch. That was until they lost interest in her hair and suddenly bit her hip.

Fangs split the skin and Arrah's eyes flew open. A scream erupted and her hand swung out, her fist slamming into the side of Nappa's neck.

He blacked out momentarily, his head spinning with the impact.

"Fuck!" He yelled, reeling back and rubbing his neck, his head still spinning. "What was that for?!" He yelled down at her. Arrah cringed against the mattress but maintained her angry glare.

"You bit me!"

"I coulda punched you in the face!" Perfect Nappa logic Arrah guessed.

"Why can't you just shake her like a normal person?" She heard Vegeta grumble. He was across the room, pulling his boots on in a chair beside the door.

Raditz was nowhere to be seen.

"You fucking bit me, you bastard!" Arrah huffed, pulling the sheets up over her chest.

The throbbing in his head receding, Nappa grinned. "You didn't mind it before." He leered, watching in amusement as her face filled with colour.

"Vile man..." Arrah spat and rolled over, facing away from him. The heat from her face was making her head hurt. Damn Nappa and his crude ways. She was both embarrassed and aroused.

"Ahh c'mon!" Nappa dropped down onto the bed beside her, his finger podding at her side. "Don't be so sour."

"You always have to ruin it for yourself, don't you?" Vegeta growled as he stood, picking up his scouter and fixing it over his eye. "Moron."

Ignoring Vegeta, Nappa leaned over Arrah, his lips against her ear. "I'm only playin' with ya kid." He whispered. Arrah's eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest as his lips gently touched her bare shoulder and his hard caressed her arm with care.

And with that, his weight left the bed and the sound of footsteps moved away from her, followed by the soft click of the door closing.

Swallowing hard, Arrah tried to wrap her head around what the hell had happened. Something was...different. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Vegeta still seemed cold. She supposed it was just his way. Regardless of the intimacy they'd shared, be it a very painful experience for her, Arrah doubted she'd ever get into Vegeta's mind. Ever.

Nappa...Nappa was the biggest shock to her system.

Pulling her legs up to her chest with a wince, she thought back to the way he'd manipulated her body. The feelings the huge man had stirred within her and the sudden ache she felt for him now he'd left her to sleep.

Whimpering, she screwed her eyes shut and ground her teeth together. What the hell had happened?

The softness in his kiss had left a warm sensation on her shoulder and Arrah bit her inner cheek at the thought. She'd seen him kill her friend and threaten another. He was unstable and possibly insane...But he'd been so tender. So considerate.

She felt confused and angry. Growling with frustration, Arrah pulled the covers over her head.

-oOo-

She woke again hours later, hungry and aching.

She dragged her sore body out of bed and shuffled over to the pool like bathtub. She stood on the edge for what seemed like an age, her face twisting with irritation.

The tub needed to be filled. It would mean calling for the other girls to come into the room with water buckets. That was the last thing she wanted.

The scent of sex hung heavily in the air and Gods only knew what she looked like. She'd just gone two rounds with two different men, as whorish as that sounded. She felt terrible. She imagined she looked it too. She didn't want the other slave girls to see, smell or think that. They already assumed she'd taken some superior role.

Groaning, her bottom lip sticking out in a childish pout, Arrah turned from the tub and walked back toward the bed. She sat down on the edge, fidgeting at the slick feeling between her legs. She REALLY needed to get clean.

Perhaps she could get someone's attention?

Arrah looked over her shoulder toward her scouter sitting beside the bed. She didn't remember putting it there but she wasn't going to question into that too far. She crawled over the mattress and picked it up, fitting it over her ear and pressing the button a couple of times.

Words flashed across the screen as well as numbers before, finally, three dots appeared. Nappa and Vegeta were together, further down the ship. If her memory served her correctly, they were in the training rooms. It was probably best she didn't bother them.

Raditz seemed closer. Very close.

Arrah looked about. It said he was in the room with her...

She climbed off the bed again, wincing as her hips ached in protest and wondered in the direction the scouter had located Raditz. She came to a stop beside the chair he'd been sitting in the night before and peer over the arm.

Raditz's scouter lay discarded on the floor beside the chair. A scowl tugged at the corners of her lips and Arrah leaned down to collect it. He'd throw it away carelessly... She turned it in her hands, her mind straining to remember his stance on the night before's events.

He'd been in the chair. He'd still been sitting there when Nappa finished. She'd heard the bigger man speak to him. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to think. He hadn't touched her after that, despite Nappa's comments. He hadn't been on the bed when they'd curled up to sleep either...

"Fuck!" She cursed, gritting her teeth. If only she'd been able to think straight. The only conclusion she could come to was he'd been disgusted or hurt by Vegeta and Nappa's actions. Perhaps her own. "I'm such a whore..." She muttered sadly. Two men in one night and the only one she'd actually cared a jot for was left sitting on the sidelines like a spare part.

Lowering herself down into the seat, she sat chewing her fingernails as she thought. She'd have to call someone.

Her fingers went to the scouter, impatiently clicking through options on the screen. She wished she'd spent more time learning to use it properly. It was frustrating every time it took her back to the main menu when she needed to click on the call option.

Eventually though, she got there and there was a low beeping as she tried to make contact with Nappa's scouter.

"What?" Came a yell and a sudden crash close behind it. Arrah nearly jumped out of her seat it was so loud.

"W-What are you doing?!" She demanded, her heart pounding again. "What's with all the noise?"

There was a loud explosion from the other end and then the sound of laughter in the distance. "Trainin'." Nappa chuckled. "Why? Wanna come and join in?"

"No I don't!" She snapped.

"Heey!" Nappa's voice was so loud it almost deafened her. "Why don't you fight back, you fucking miserable excuse fer a man!" He yelled at someone.

Raditz.

Arrah bristled in alarm. "Nappa!" She yelped down the line.

"What?" He snapped back.

"Who are you talking to? Where's Vegeta? Is Raditz there?!" She fired question after question at him frantically.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." The other saiyan replied. That was far too many questions at once as far as he was concerned. "One thing at a time kid!"

Inhaling deeply to try and calm her nerves, Arrah ground out again. "Who were you talking to?"

"When?"

"Just then!" She growled.

"Ah!" Nappa laughed. There was a scream and another crash before he finally answered. "I got some purple scuzz bag of Gi's on his knees in front of me. He's cryin'. You wanna come see?"

"No..." Arrah frowned. Well at least it wasn't Raditz.

"You sure?" She asked her. "Its funny as fuck!"

"No, thank you." She said with more force.

"Alright." She could practically hear him shrug. "Next question."

"Where's Vegeta?"

"Across the room breaking your former master's fingers. Next."

Well. That was abrupt. But she shouldn't have expect much else from Nappa. "Is Raditz there?" She asked.

"No." Came his simple answer. It went quiet then as Arrah sat waiting for Nappa to explain further. When he didn't it became obvious he thought that was an adequate answer.

"Well? Have you seen him?" She pushed him for information with a roll of her eyes.

"Nope." Came another simple answer. "He weren't in the room when we got up though." He added without prompting. Her heart sank as she listened. "I dunno where he is. Hey!" He bellowed, causing Arrah to squeak and her hair to stand on end. "Vegeta, you seen Raditz?"

She sat silently, straining to try and hear the prince. There was another voice in the background but also lots of whimpering and whining.

"Vegeta said he hasn't seen him and doesn't care where he is." Nappa relayed to her word for word what the prince at said.

"Thanks." She grunted into the scouter. "Real helpful..."

Arrah didn't even wait for the bald man to reply, more then a little annoyed at their flippant attitude toward the lower class warrior. She ended the communication line with Nappa and warily eased herself up out of the chair.

Washing would have to wait.


End file.
